Two Sun
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai. SJ-Fanfiction Saeguk.
1. Chapter 1

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

 _Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai._

.

.

.

Derap langkah terdengar ramai, ketika rombongan Raja dan Ratu beriringan menuju Kuil Kerajaan. Hari ini adalah saat dimana Ketua Cenayang Istana mendapatkan ramalan atas kandungan Ratu. Ramalan tentang apakah kelahiran kali ini merupakan kelahiran dari seorang calon Raja Jeoseon dimasa depan atau bukan.?

Kuil berada tepat beberapa langkah, namun rombongan yang terdiri dari prajurit dan dayang milik Raja dan Ratu menghentikan langkahnya. Karena memang, begitu sampai di Kuil hanya Keluarga kerajaan dan para Cenayang sajalah yang diperbolehkan masuk. Sehingga kini hanya Raja dan Ratu yang diiringi beberapa Cenayang yang berjalan memasuki Kuil Kerajaan.

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu telah tiba!."

Salah satu Cenayang memberitahukan kedatangan Raja dan Ratu kepada Cenayang Min-Ketua Cenayang Istana. Sehingga wanita itu kini berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan kepada kedua orang penting di tanah Jeoseon, Sang Matahari dan Bulan.

"Selamat datang Jeonha, Wangbi-mama."

Raja Seong Jin menggangguk kemudian membantu Ratu Bo Kyung duduk, mengingat perutnya yang kini telah membesar. Dan setelahnya ikut mendudukkan diri, bersiap mendengar Ramalan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh wanita didepannya itu.

"Apakah kami akan mendapatkan Ramalan tentang kandunganku sekarang.?"

Ratu Bo Kyung bertanya semangat, tak sabar untuk mendengar ramalan baik untuk kehamilannya ini. Dijawab anggukan oleh Cenayang Min, kemudian wanita itu mulai menutup mata. Dan disanalah dia mendapatkan pengelihatan.

Seorang bayi laki-laki dengan memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan terlahir sehat, kemudian tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja kuat dan cerdas. Memiliki kewibawaan dan karisma yang hampir sama bahkan mungkin lebih dengan sang Raja saat ini. Dan lelaki itu memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang besar dan terakhir bayangan Matahari yang bersinar cerah dilangit Joseon.

Membuat Cenayang Min membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Bayi yang dikandung sang Ratu benar-benar seorang Putra Mahkota dan merupakan Raja Joseon dimasa depan.

"Dia adalah sang Matahari, Jeonha Wangbi-mama."

Ratu Bo Kyung tersenyum lebar, dan mengusap perutnya lembut. Keinginannya untuk menjadi wanita yang mengandung dan melahirkan seorang Putra Mahkota sang penerus tahta terwujud saat ini. Yang berarti kekuasaannya dan Faksi Barat akan bertambah. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin menghela nafas, karena berkat Ramalan itu berarti dia tak harus mengambil wanita lagi untuk melahirkan keturunannya.

Baru saja Cenayang Min akan kembali membuka suara untuk memberi selamat, pengelihatan itu kembali datang. Namun kini ada dua Matahari dilangit Joseon. Dan berubah menjadi dua bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir, yang satu adalah bayi sebelumnya sang matahari dan yang satu adalah seorang bayi laki-laki dengan kulit pucat yang juga memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang sama. Dan saat itulah bayangan keadaan Istana Joseon yang kacau dengan Faksi Barat dan Faksi Selatan saling membantai terlihat.

Dan sentakan ditubuh Cenayang Min membuat Raja Seong Jin yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tak apa, Cenayang Min.?"

Pertanyaan dari Raja Seong Jin hanya mampu dijawabnya dengan gelengan, sedangkan wajahnya masih memucat. Membuat Raja Seong Jin memicingkan mata tak percaya, karena sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang salah. Saat tatapan Cenayang Min hanya jatuh pada perut besar Ratu Bo Kyung.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, Cenayang Min telah tiba."

Raja Seong Jin menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, ketika Kasim Han memberitahu akan kedatangan Cenayang Min. Seseorang yang memang dia perintahkan untuk datang ke paviliunnya.

"Hamba, Cenayang Min memberi hormat kepada Yang Mulia." Cenayang Min masuk dan memberi penghormatan.

Kemudian mendudukkan diri begitu melihat isyarat dari Raja Seong Jin. Dan kini keresahan yang dirasakannya saat berada di Kuil kembali. Apalagi saat mengingat dirinya mengatakan hanya sebagian dari Ramalan yang didapatkannya. Membuat kepalanya penuh dengan perasangka-perasangka tentang apakah Jeonha tahu bahwa dirinya menyembunyikan sebagian dari isi Ramalannya.? Karena bagaimana pun walau hanya sesaat, Cenayang Min dapat melihat jika Jeonha menatapnya tajam.

"Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Cenayang Min.?"

Cenayang Min menunduk dalam dan memohon pengampunan. Begitu kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Raja Seong Jin, yang berarti memang sang Raja telah mengetahuinya.

"Ampuni hamba Yang Mulia, hamba tak bermaksud membohongi anda."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang katakan semuanya."

Wanita itu-Cenayang Min-terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan semuanya, walau dia tahu hal seperti itu tak seharusnya disembunyikan. Apalagi itu semua tentang Ramalan kelahiran dari anak seorang Raja yang nantinya juga akan menjadi Raja Joseon selanjutnya. Tapi tetap saja, ketakutan itu kembali datang mengingat bagaimana pengelihatannya dari isi Ramalan itu.

"Dua Matahari.-"

Raja Seong Jin mengerutkan keningnya, begitu mendengar lirihan Cenayang Min itu. Dia belum bisa memahami apa yang coba dikatakan wanita itu.

"-Akan ada dua Matahari dilangit Joseon ini, Jeonha."

"Apa maksudmu.?"

"Maksud saya, Wangbi-mama akan melahirkan bayi kembar. Dan kedua bayi itu adalah Matahari, yang berarti keduanya merupakan calon Raja Joseon.-"

Raja terdiam, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Ratu-nya akan mengandung bayi kembar. Tidak, dirinya bukannya tak senang akan mendapatkan dua orang bayi sekaligus. Tapi-

"-Namun tidak seharusnya dilangit ada dua Matahari, dan ditanah Joseon ini tak seharusnya ada dua orang Raja."

Ya, itulah alasan mengapa kekhawatiran kini memenuhi dadanya. Jika saja dirinya bukanlah Raja negeri ini dan kedua bayi itu tak terlahir menjadi keturunan Raja, mungkin saja semua ini tak akan menakutinya sebesar ini.

"Lalu.?"

Raja Seong Jin tahu, seharusnya dirinya tidak bertanya seperti itu. Karena pada akhirnya Cenayang Min atau bahkan mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kita harus mengembalikan satu Matahari pada sang Dewa."

Menawarkan sebuah jalan keluar yang sungguh tak manusiawi, yaitu mengambil nyawa bayi yang bahkan belum terlahir kedunia ini.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh anakku.?"

"Maafkan hamba Jeonha, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara."

"Lancang sekali!."

Cenayang Min tahu, Raja Seong Jin tengah murka. Dan hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan nyawanya akan melayang jika dia terus berbicara. Tapi tetap saja, dia harus terus berbicara untuk meyakinkan sang Raja untuk bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk tanah Joseon ini.

"Lagi pula, satu Matahari itu memang ditakdirkan untuk berkorban. Melepaskan cahaya-nya untuk membiarkan Matahari pertama bersinar terang."

Cenayang Min mengatakan ini semua hanya agar kekacauan di Istana Joseon seperti yang dilihatnya tak terjadi. Maka satu Matahari memang harus dikembalikan-dibunuh.

"Jadi maksudmu, satu anakku memang telah ditakdirkan mati."

"Ampun Yang Mulia…"

Nafas Raja Seong Jin memburu, jelas sekali emosi telah menguasainya. Ucapan Cenayang Min tentang kematian anaknya yang merupakan sebuah takdir berhasil memancing emosinya. Dia tak bisa menerimanya, tak akan pernah bisa menerima apapun alasannya walau itu takdir sekali pun.

"Keluar."

Cenayang Min terbelalak mendengar perintah itu, dia masih belum berhasil meyakinkan Raja Seong Jin tapi kini dia telah diperintahkan untuk keluar.

"Jeonha.."

"Diamlah dan keluar dari sini."

Cenayang Min mengangguk, walau tak terima diusir tapi dirinya tetap harus melakukannya. Karena perintah dari seorang Raja adalah mutlak. Sehingga kini dirinya berdiri, memberi hormat dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan sang Raja. Namun belum sempat langkahnya menjauh, suara sang Raja kembali terdengar.

"Cenayang Min.-"

Membuatnya menoleh, dan disanalah dirinya menemukan ekspresi keras dan tak ingin dibantah dari seorang yang berkuasa.

"-Tutup mulutmu. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan semua hal itu pada Wangbi atau siapa pun."

Dan sebuah ancaman untuk terus menutup mulut didapatkannya dari sang Raja. Membuatnya mengangguk, memberitahukan jika dia akan melakukan perintah itu. Kemudian benar-benar berjalan keluar dari paviliun pribadi sang Raja.

" _Jeonha, anda tak tahu betapa buruknya hal yang akan terjadi jika anda membiarkan langit Joseon memiliki dua Matahari."_

Gumamnya, sambil memandang langit malam Joseon yang kini tengah dipenuhi bintang.

.

.

.

Raja Seong Jin tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar paviliun pribadinya, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran yang terus-menerus menghantuinya kini. Bahkan malam-malamnya menjadi tak tenang, mengingat waktu kelahiran kedua bayinya itu semakin dekat. Sedangkan sampai saat ini dirinya belumlah menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini.

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukannya.?"

Dirinya mendongak, bertanya pada langit atau mungkin Dewa. Apakah dia harus melepaskan satu bayinya, seperti Dewa yang mengambil kembali satu Mataharinya saat Bumi tak mampu menerimanya. Namun dia tahu jika Dewa pasti mampu melakukan semua itu, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya.? Dia hanya manusia dan seorang Ayah, apakah dirinya mampu membunuh anaknya-darah dagingnya-sendiri.? Hanya karena Ramalan yang bahkan tak pernah bisa dipercayainya.

"Abeoji…Abeoji…"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan dari segala pemikirannya, dan membuatnya menoleh. Anak kecil dengan sepasang mata berbinar dan senyum cerah tengah berlari dengan semangat kearahnya.

"Pangeran Lee, jangan berlari seperti itu."

Senyum Raja Seong Jin mengembang, saat melihat bagaimana anak itu tak menghiraukan larangan dari Selir Yeon Woo-Sang ibu- dan terus berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Abeoji.."

"Hoo...Pangeran kecilku. Kenapa tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eommo-nim mu,huh.?"

Walaupun menegur, Raja Seong Jin jelas tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Pangeran Leeteuk. Melihat bagaimana sekarang dirinya justru mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh kecil anaknya itu.

"Jeonha, saya mohon turunkan Pangeran Lee."

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau turun. Aku masih ingin digendong oleh Abeoji."

"Pangeran Lee.."

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga memang sedang ingin menggendong anakku."

Pangeran Leeteuk bersorak begitu mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Namun tidak dengan Selir Yeon Woo, karena sekarang wanita itu tengah menatap memohon pada Raja Seong Jin. Mencoba membujuk kembali sang Raja untuk menurunkan putranya dari gendongan. Tapi sepertinya tatapannya itu tak berhasil membujuk Raja Seong Jin, karena kini suami dan anaknya itu mengabaikannya dan justru tengah asik bercengkrama.

"Jeonha.."

Panggilan itu membuat Raja Seong Jin yang tengah tertawa dengan Pangeran Leeteuk menoleh. Kemudian tertegun, saat menemukan tatapan sendu dari wajah cantik Selirnya. Membuat senyum diwajah sang Raja luruh, menyisakan ekspresi datar. Karena Raja Seong Jin tahu alasanan kenapa Selirnya memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Pangeran Lee, Abeoji masih ada pekerjaan. Jadi kembalilah dengan Ibumu ke paviliun, ya.?"

Pangeran Leeteuk sebenarnya tak rela turun dari gendongan Abeojinya, namun tetap saja dia menurut saat mendengar permintaan Ayahnya itu. Kemudian berjalan kearah ibunya dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat.

"Kasim Han, kita kembali."

Raja Seong Jin berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju ke paviliunnya. Dan saat itulah selir Yeon sadar, tak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu apa lagi pada suaminya. Sehingga kini dirinya berjongkok, meminta kepada Pangeran Lee untuk kembali terlebih dulu ke paviliun mereka.

"Pangeran Lee, Eomma akan berbicara dulu dengan Abeoji mu. Jadi kembalilah ke paviliun lebih dulu."

Kemudian dengan terburu-buru, Selir Yeon mengejar rombongan Raja Seong Jin.

"Jeonha."

Panggilnya menghentikan langkah sang Raja dan rombongannya, kembali dengan langkah lebar Selir Yeon berjalan dan kini berhasil berdiri tepat disebelah sang Raja.

"Selir Yeon.?"

Raja Seong Jin mengerutkan kening, cukup terkejut saat menemukan Selir Yeon mengejarnya. Walau begitu, dia kembali melanjutkan langkah dan mengabaikan keberadaan Selir Yeon disisinya. Kejadian sebelumnya cukup untuk mempengaruhi perasaannya kini.

"Maafkan saya, Jeonha."

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf, Selir Yeon."

"Tidak, saya pantas untuk meminta maaf atas sikap lancang saya kepada Yang Mulia."

Dan mendengar kembali permintaan maaf itu membuat Raja Seong Jin menghentikan langkah, kemudian menatap Selir Yeon. Namun bukannya merasa lebih baik, Raja Seong Jin malah merasakan sebaliknya. Karena kini perasaan bersalah kembali terasa dan memenuhi dadanya.

"Selir Yeon, apakah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini sudah benar.?"

Katakanan saja perasaannya kini tengah sensitive karena semua masalah yang dipikirkannya, sehingga rasa bersalahnya pada Selir Yeon dan Pangeran Lee kembali datang. Apalagi saat mengingat dirinya harus mengabaikan wanita bahkan putranya itu, hanya karena bukan mereka yang ada dalam Ramalan.

Padahal mereka berdua yang terlebih dulu bersama dengannya dan menemaninya, namun hanya karena Yeon Woo bukan wanita yang diramalkan menjadi Ratunya dan Pangeran Leeteuk tak diramalkan menjadi Putra Mahkota dia harus bersikap seperti itu.

"Menurut saya Jeonha telah melakukan semua hal dengan benar."

Raja Seong Jin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Selir Yeon, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Kemudian dia dengan ditemani Selir Yeon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati waktu bersama. Namun sebuah pertanyaan kini berkecambuk dan sangat ingin ditanyakannya pada sang Selir. Berharap mendapat jawaban, walau pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu hanya dapat tersimpan dikepalanya saja.

" _Apa jika aku membunuh anakku karena sebuah ramalan, apakah itu juga sebuah tindakan yang benar. Selir Yeon.?"_

.

.

.

Malam begitu larut, ketika Raja Seong Jin berjalan tergesa dengan hanya ditemani oleh Kasim Han. Bahkan dirinya hampir berlari, jika saja Kasim Han tak menegur dan menenangkan Raja Joseon itu.

"Jeonha, pelan-pelan saja."

"Tapi.."

"Tabib Shin pasti sudah ada disana dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Wangbi-mama, Jeonha."

Dan kalimat terakhir Kasim Han berhasil membuat Raja Seong Jin menjadi lebih tenang. Walau begitu tetap saja gurat kekhawatiran tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Memikirkan apakah isi Ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi, dan apakah dia akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Cenayang Min malam itu.

Raja Seong Jin dan Kasim Han akhirnya sampai didepan Paviliun Ratu Bo Kyung. Dan menemukan para Dayang milik Ratu yang berdiri tepat diluar Paviliun sesuai perintah yang telah diberikannya pada mereka.

"Kalian semua kembalilah kekamar."

"Tapi Jeonha.."

"Kalian ingin membantah.?"

Semua dayang milik Ratu Bo Kyung menunduk dalam, takut akan dikira melawan oleh Sang Raja. Kemudian dengan teratur mereka berbalik dan melangkah pergi, sesuai dengan perintah Raja Seong Jin. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin menghela nafas, merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Karena setidaknya, tak akan banyak orang tahu tentang kejadian apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Kemudian setelah semua dayang Ratu Bo Kyung tak terlihat lagi, barulah Raja dan kasim Han memasuki paviliun milik Ratu itu. Dan menemukan Dayang Jang-dayang kepercayaan Ratu berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar tengah menunggu.

"Jeonha."

"Bagaimana keadaannya.?"

"Tabib Shin masih menangani Wangbi-mama, Yang Mulia."

Dan begitu kalimat dari dayang Jang selesai, suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Yang berarti Ratu Bo Kyung telah melahirkan, membuat Dayang Jang dan Kasim Han menghela nafas lega. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Raja Seong Jin, karena justru kini wajah sang Raja menjadi begitu resah. Bahkan dirinya dengan cepat memasuki kamar sang Ratu, membuat Dayang Jang dan Kasim Han buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Jeonha, putra Mahkota telah lahir."

Lirih Ratu Bo Kyung ditengah keadaan lemah sehabis melahirkannya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya menghilang saat melihat wajah resah dari suaminya itu.

"Kasim Han, tutup pintunya."

"Jeonha..ken..Akkhh.."

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terkejut dengan pekikan sakit dari Ratu Bo Kyung, kecuali Raja Seong Jin dan Tabib Shin. Dan dengan sigap Tabib Shin kembali mendekati Ratu Bo Kyung dan memerintahkan perawatnya untuk membantu. Walau dalam keadaan kebingungan, perawat Seo tetap mendekat dan membantu Tabib Shin. Dan kemudian dirinya terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa Ratu Bo Kyung akan melahirkan anak kedua.

"Jeonha.."

Kasim Han ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, namun kemudian berhenti saat menemukan tatapan sendu dari wajah Raja-nya itu. Sehingga kini hanya teriakan sakit dari Ratu Bo Kyung yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan tak berapa lama tangisan bayi kembali terdengar, bertepatan dengan itu Ratu Bo Kyung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jeonha.."

Raja Seong Jin kembali mengabaikan panggilan Kasim Han, dan memilih untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Tabib Shin. Menatap kedua bayi yang kini tertidur lelap dibalik selimut mereka. Bayi pertamanya terlihat tenang, bahkan saat sepasang mata hitamnya terbuka dia masih tenang tak menangis. Sedangkan bayi keduanya yang memiliki kulit lebih pucat serta sepasang mata berwarna coklat seperti sang Ratu terlihat tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Membuat sang Raja memilih untuk mengangkat dan menenangkannya dalam gendongan.

"Apa kau takut.?"

Gumamnya ditengah usahanya menenangkan anaknya itu.

"Apa kau takut Abeoji akan membunuhmu, anakku.?"

Kasim Han, Dayang Jang dan Perawat Seo terkejut mendengar penuturan Raja Seong Jin. Sedangkan Tabib Shin yang memang telah diberitahu semua hal itu sebelumnya, hanya mampu menunduk.

"Jeonha."

Membuat mereka dengan refleks menyerukan panggilan itu kepada Sang Raja. Seolah ingin agar Raja Seong Jin tak mengucapkan kalimat menakutkan seperti itu kepada bayi yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Kalian tahu, bayi yang tak berdosa ini memiliki takdir yang sangat menyedihkan.-"

Raja Seong Jin mengabaikan, kemudian berucap seolah tengah mendongeng.

"-Hanya karena terlahir menjadi anak dari seorang Raja dan di ramalkan memiliki takdir yang buruk. Dia harus dibunuh sebelum menyebabkan masalah."

Kemudian tanpa bisa ditahan buliran bening itu meluncur seiring kalimat yang sangat dikutuknya itu keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Membuat keempat orang didalam ruangan itu menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut.

"Jeonha, hamba mohon hentikan."

Teriak mereka serentak, membayangkan kesedihan yang tengah dialami Raja mereka itu. Dan membayangkan nasib buruk-kematian-yang akan dialami bayi yang bahkan baru hadir didunia itu. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin hanya mampu menatap bayi digendongannya itu dengan lemah.

" _Apa Abeoji benar-benar harus membunuhmu, anakku.?"_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai aku kembali, walau bukan lanjutan dari ff Class A semoga suka…

Dan ff ini terinsfirasi dari beberapa Drama Saeguk…seperti The Moon that Embraces The Sun dan The Great Queen Seondeok..

Jika ingin ff ini dilanjut..Review ne…#Bow

Dan untuk ff Class A akan diusahakan untuk cepat dilanjut..

Ditunggu reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Ketegangan menyelimuti Aula Seonjeong, ketika sebuah petisi selesai dibacakan oleh seorang Menteri. Tak ada yang membuka suara, saat Raja Seong Jin tak memberikan respon sedikitpun atas petisi yang mereka ajukan. Namun jelas, tatapan tajam dari sang Raja kini tengah menghujami mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian.?"

Suara berat milik Raja Seong Jin terdengar, membuat beberapa pejabat yang memiliki posisi tinggi mendongak. Saling memberikan isyarat satu sama lain, kemudian barulah satu diantaranya mulai berbicara, menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Raja.

"Kami ingin Jeonha melepaskan posisi Menteri Cho di Istana."

"Melepaskan posisi Menteri Cho.?"

"Ya,Yang Mulia."

Raja Seong Jin hampir mendengus, mendengar koor para Pejabatnya itu. Namun dirinya sebisa mungkin menahan diri, berusaha tak menunjukkan emosi didepan mereka.

"Berikan aku alasan, kenapa aku harus menyetujui petisi kalian.?"

"Tidaklah baik seseorang memiliki dua posisi, Jeonha. Menteri Cho adalah seorang Profesor di Sungkyunkwan, dan tidaklah pantas jika dia juga menjadi Menteri di Istana. Jadi kami ingin, Jeonha melepaskan posisinya di Istana ini."

"Dimana letak tidak baiknya.?-"

Pertanyaan dengan nada sakrastik Raja Seong Jin layangkan, merasa tak puas dengan alasan yang mereka berikan.

"-Selama aku menduduki tahta, sampai saat ini. Tak ada tugas yang tidak mampu Menteri Cho selesaikan, bahkan dengan dua posisi yang dimilikinya."

"Tapi Jeonha.."

"Malah sebaliknya, aku ingin memprotes terhadap kinerja kalian. Bagaimana hasil pekerjaan kalian sampai saat ini.? Aku bahkan belum menerima satu laporan pun milik kalian."

Semua pejabat menunduk, begitu sindiran akan hasil kerja mereka mulai dibahas oleh sang Raja. Beberapa bahkan menunduk semakin dalam saat satu persatu nama mereka disebut oleh Raja Seong Jin.

"Kalian sebaiknya segera menyelesaikan tugas kalian sendiri, sebelum sibuk mengajukan petisi akan kinerja orang lain. Bisa saja justru kalian yang akan aku cabut jabatannya."

Raja Seong Jin tersenyum sinis, kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berniat meninggalkan ruangan pengap yang selalu berhasil menyulut emosinya, karena orang-orang yang tengah mengisinya.

"Saya harap anda memikirkannya kembali, Jeonha."

Sampai sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan membuatnya menoleh. Menatap tajam pria ber- _dalryeongpo_ merah yang tengah menatapnya lurus dan tak gentar.

"Tentu saja, Menteri Lee."

Setelah menjawab, Raja Seong Jin benar-benar meninggalkan Aula Seonjeong.

" _Tentu saja aku akan memikirkannya, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membatasi dan melepaskan kekuasanmu di Istana Menteri Lee."_

.

.

.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Hyung-nim."

"Benarkah.? Kalau begitu silahkan Putra Mahkota."

Tak seperti hari biasanya, keadaan di Lapangan latihan Kerajaan pagi ini terlihat berbeda. Ketika tempat itu tidak hanya di penuhi oleh para perajurit yang berlatih seperti biasa. Keberadaan Ratu Bo Kyung dan Selir Yeon Woo beserta rombongan Dayang mereka adalah pemandangan berbeda. Tak hanya itu, saat melihat ketengah lapangan keberadaan dua keturunan Sang Raja yang tengah berlatih pedang juga merupakan pemandangan yang berbeda.

"Apa tak apa membiarkan Putra Mahkota berlatih pedang, Yang Mulia.?"

Selir Yeon membuka suara, menyampaikan kekhawatirannya akan Putra Mahkota. Karena bagaimana pun, membiarkan Putra Mahkota yang baru saja berumur lima tahun untuk berlatih pedang baginya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Walau memang lawan berlatihnya adalah Pangeran Leeteuk anaknya sendiri, yang memiliki selisih umur tiga tahun dari Putra Mahkota. Tapi dirinya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk nantinya terjadi.

"Kau tenang saja, walau Putra Mahkota baru lima tahun. Dia adalah anak yang jenius dan juga calon Raja Joseon. Jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Ratu Bo Kyung terlihat jelas tak menerima ucapan dari Selir Yeon, dia merasa direndahkan oleh ucapan wanita itu. Sehingga dalam ucapannya sendiri, Ratu Bo Kyung menekankan kata 'Jenius' dan 'Calon Raja Joseon'. Membuat Selir Yeon mengangguk memaklumi, tak ingin berbicara lagi dan menyebabkan Ratu Bo Kyung salah paham akan ucapannya.

"Akkhhh…"

"Kibumie.."

"Putra Mahkota."

Pekikan sakit terdengar, kemudian disusul oleh teriakan beberapa orang. Saat tubuh kecil milik Putra Mahkota terdorong dan jatuh. Dan pada saat Pangeran Leeteuk ingin membantu Putra Mahkota untuk kembali berdiri, sebuah dorongan diterimanya.

"Jangan menyentuh Putra Mahkota."

Ratu Bo Kyung lah yang mendorong, bahkan melarang Pangeran Lee untuk menyentuh putra Mahkota. Membuat Pengeran Leeteuk mematung, karena mendapat respon sedemikian rupa dari sang Ratu.

"Maafkan Pangeran Lee, Yang mulia."

Namun kemudian dirinya tersentak, begitu mendengar permintaan maaf yang Selir Yeon ucapkan. Tidak pernah Leeteuk bayangkan, sang Eomma akan meminta maaf atas nama dirinya kepada Ratu Bo Kyung.

"Kau seharusnya mengajari anakmu dengan baik, sehingga dia tidak dengan lancang mencoba melukai Putra Mahkota."

Leeteuk menatap tak percaya Ratu Bo kyung, ketika mendengar segala yang diucapkannya. Dia tak pernah dengan maksud sengaja untuk menjatuhkan Putra Mahkota, tapi kenapa tuduhan itu di dapatkannya. Dan lebih tak menduga lagi, ibunya lah yang justru disalahkan akan hal itu.

"Eommo-nim, aku tak apa."

"Sudahlah Putra Mahkota, anda tidak seharusnya membela Pengeran Lee yang telah melukai anda."

Tangan Leeteuk terkepal, mendengar kembali tuduhan-tuduhan tak beralasan itu. Dia tak menyukainya, amat tak menyukai.

"Kita kembali ke Paviliun!.-"

Sebelum pergi Ratu Bo Kyung menatap tajam Selir Yeon dan Pangeran Lee.

"Tapi, Eommo-nim.-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yang Mulia, mari kita kembali ke Paviliun."

Leeteuk hampir mengejar rombongan itu, untuk bertanya. Kenapa mereka dipersalahkan seperti ini.? Namun belum sempat hal itu dilakukan, sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan saat menoleh, Leeteuk menemukan senyum manis yang selalu berhasil meneduhkan hatinya dan meredam amarahnya itu.

"Tak apa, Pangeran Lee. Mari kita juga kembali ke Paviliun."

Sehingga kini kemarahannya mereda, bahkan dirinya tak kuasa untuk tak membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah manisnya.

"Baiklah, Eommo-nim."

Leeteuk kini membalas genggaman tangan Selir Yeon dan bersama-sama berjalan untuk meninggalkan tempat Latihan itu. Namun belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah, Leeteuk mendongak. Menatap wajah cantik milik Ibunya, kemudian bergumam dalam hati.

" _Eomma-nim, aku berjanji. Akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk Eommo-nim, walau itu bukan dengan gelar Raja. Tapi akan aku pastikan, tak akan lagi ada orang yang mempersalahkanmu karena aku."_

.

.

.

"Jeonha."

Raja Seong Jin yang tengah berjalan mengentikan langkahnya, menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, saat mendapati seorang pria dengan _dalryeongpo_ merah-Menteri Cho-tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa Jeonha memanggil saya.?"

"Hmm…temani aku berkeliling."

Menteri Cho tersenyum mendengar perintah Raja Seong Jin yang tak biasa itu, namun tak merasa keberatan sedikitpun untuk memenuhinya. Karena Menteri Cho tahu, jika sang Raja telah memberikan perintah seperti itu berarti ada sesuatu yang ingin Raja Seong Jin bicarakan dengannya. Sehingga sekarang, dirinya menemani Raja Joseon itu mengelilingi Istananya.

"Bagaimana Sungkyunkwan saat ini.?"

"Seperti apa yang Jeonha rencanakan. Sungkyunkwan berjalan dengan begitu baik, tanpa ada campur tangan dari para pejabat dan bangsawan. Benar-benar sekolah yang sangat ideal untuk tanah Joseon saat ini."

Raja Seong Jin senang mendengarnya, Sungkyunkwan yang diinginkannya bisa terwujud. Sebuah sekolah tanpa campur tangan para pejabat dan Bangsawan tamak, sebuah tempat yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk menuntut ilmu tanpa adanya Kolusi dan Nepotisme didalamnya. Dan dirinya berharap, dimasa depan tempat itu akan menghasilkan para Pejabat dan Bangsawan yang akan menopang Joseon dengan tulus.

"Bukan karena aku saja, yang benar-benar bekerja keras untuk Sungkyunkwan adalah kau, Menteri Cho."

"Kamsahamnida, Jeonha."

Menteri Cho berterima kasih atas pujian yang diterimanya, namun sesuatu terasa mengganjal hatinya. Saat kembali mengingat kabar tentang sebuah petisi dari Pejabat lain yang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Jeonha.."

"Ada apa.?"

Raja Seong Jin langsung bertanya, begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Menterinya itu.

"Tentang petisi itu. Saya rasa, Jeonha lebih baik menyetujuinya saja."

"Apa.?"

"Saya tak ingin menyusahkan, Jeonha. Lagi pula dengan saya melepaskan jabatan, saya akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk membenahi Sungkyunkwan."

Raja Seong Jin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap tajam Menteri Cho. Jelas sekali, bahwa dirinya tak menyukai usulan dari Menteri kepercayaannya itu.

"Dan meninggalkanku sendirian melawan mereka semua, Young Hwan."

"Tidak, maafkan saya Jeonha."

Menteri Cho menunduk, mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menyinggung sang Raja. Tapi sungguh, dirinya hanya tak ingin Raja Seong Jin mendapat kesulitan karena membela dirinya didepan Pejabat yang lain.

"Aku masih memiliki masalah besar, Young Hwan.-" Raja Seong Jin kembali membuka suara.

"-Masalah yang sampai saat ini belum kutemukan jalan keluarnya. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu."

Memberitahukan bahwa saat ini dirinya masihlah memiliki sebuah masalah besar dan bahkan belumlah menemukan jalan keluar akan masalahnya itu.

"Masalah apa.?"

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya.?"

"Tidak, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Jeonha."

Menteri Cho bertanya refleks dan segera meminta maaf, begitu Raja Seong Jin bertanya akan keinginannya untuk mengetahui masalah sang Raja. Dirinya merasa begitu lancang, karena memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar akan masalah dari Raja Joseon itu.

"Tak apa jika kau ingin mengetahuinya.-"

"Jeonha.."

"-Lagi pula cepat atau lambat aku memang ingin memberitahumu, dan meminta saran atas masalahku itu."

Raja Seong Jin kemudian tersenyum, dan kembali berjalan. Namun kini dirinya bukan hanya berjalan mengelilingi Istana seperti sebelumnya, karena sekarang dia memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Dan Menteri Cho, hanya mengikuti dalam diam tak berani membuka suara sebelum sang Raja memintanya berbicara.

"Sampai sini saja kalian mengikutiku, selanjutnya biarkan Kasim Han dan Menteri Cho saja yang menemaniku."

Dayang dan perajurit milik Raja Seong Jin mengangguk, kemudian menghentikan langkah mereka sesuai perintah. Dan saat ini benar-benar hanya Kasim Han dan Menteri Cho saja yang mengikuti langkah sang Raja.

' **Paviliun Ok-Jang.'**

"Jeonha."

Langkah mereka terhenti, ketika Menteri Cho menyerukan panggilan itu.

"Kenapa.?"

"Itu.-"

Raja Seong Jin langsung dapat menduga dengan pasti, apa penyebab Menteri Cho langsung memanggilnya begitu mereka sampai ketempat ini.

"Aaahh…Gosip apa yang kau dengar tentang paviliun pribadiku ini.?"

Wajah Menteri Cho memerah begitu mengingat gosip yang tak sengaja didengarnya, dari beberapa Dayang saat dirinya memasuki Istana. Gosip yang bahkan tak bisa dipercayainya, namun pada akhirnya merasuki pikirannya karena terlalu sering didengar.

"Apa itu gosip tentang aku menyimpan beberapa Gisaeng cantik di paviliun ini.?"

Melihat tak ada respon, malahan yang terjadi adalah wajah Manteri Cho yang semakin memerah. Membuat Raja Seong Jin tertawa, tapi bukan hanya dirinya bahkan Kasim Han yang mendengarnya pun ikut tertawa.

"Tenang saja, aku tak melakukan hal itu."

"Maafkan saya, Jeonha."

Menteri Cho kembali meminta maaf, karena sepertinya pikirannya saat ini kacau. Terpengaruh oleh apa yang didengar, yang bahkan membuatnya sedikit mencurigai Raja Seong Jin benar-benar melakukan apa yang para Dayang itu gosipkan.

Kemudian setelah puas tertawa, barulah Raja Seong Jin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang kembali diikuti oleh Kasim Han dan Menteri Cho. Sampai langkahnya kembali terhenti, bukan karena panggilan atau apa. Lebih karena mereka telah sampai didepan pintu sebuah kamar di Paviliun itu, tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Ditempat inilah rahasia dan masalah besar yang sampai saat ini belum bisa kutemukan jalan keluarnya berada. Dan aku ingin membaginya padamu, berharap kau bisa membantuku. Menteri Cho."

"Tentu saja. Jika saya bisa, saya pasti akan membantu anda. Jeonha."

Raja Seong Jin tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, kemudian dengan sebuah isyarat memerintahkan Kasim Han membuka pintu didepan mereka.

"Ayo kita masuk."

Menteri Cho mengangguk, namun sebenarnya hatinya tak tenang. Menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mengetahui rahasia besar dari sang Raja, sehingga ketika memasuki ruang kamar itu Menteri Cho terus menunduk.

Kemudian dengan perlahan mulai mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar, mencoba mencari masalah yang dimaksud oleh Raja Seong Jin. Sampai kemudian tatapannya terhenti, terkunci pada satu pemandangan yang tak pernah Menteri Cho bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Jeonha."

Dan dengan segera Menteri Cho mengalihkan tatapannya pada Raja Seong Jin, yang kini menatap ketempat yang sama seperti dirinya tadi. Namun kemudian dirinya terdiam, saat menemukan ekspresi yang tak pernah sebelumnya diperlihatkan dan ditunjukkan oleh sang Raja.

' _Apa sebenarnya ini.?'_

.

.

.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat, hampir berlari. Namun kemudian dirinya tersadar, bahwa kini dia tengah kabur dari Kasim Jang dan Dayang miliknya. Sehingga langkahnya mulai melambat dan pada akhirnya berhenti. Ketika dirinya menatap kebelakang, dan tak menemukan satu orang pun berhasil mengikutinya.

"Untung aku bisa kabur dari mereka."

Kibum-sang Putra Mahkota-akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Namun tak lama dirinya mengernyit, saat mendapati dirinya berada dibagian belakang Istana.

"Pantas saja tak ada yang mengejarku. Bukannya ketempat Hyung-nim, aku malah ada ditempat ini."

Menggerutu, Kibum merasa begitu bodoh. Karena bukannya ketempat Pangeran Leeteuk sang Hyung seperti rencana awalnya. Dia malah berakhir ditempat aneh dan sepi ini, yang bahkan tak ada satupun pengawal atau dayang berlalu lalang seperti dibagian lain Istana.

' _Apa Abeo-nim tak takut, penyusup akan masuk ke Istana melalui tempat ini.'_

Walau menggerutu, Kibum tetap saja melanjutkan langkahnya. Merasa penasaran dengan tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi bahkan dilewatinya ini. Bahkan keberadaan sebuah paviliun ditempat ini, baru dirinya ketahui.

' **Paviliun Ok-Jang.'**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kibum segera memasuki area paviliun itu. Dan sepi lagi-lagi adalah kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan tempat ini. Benar-benar misterius dan menggugah rasa penasaran sang Putra Mahkota.

Namun walau sepi, paviliun ini jelas terlihat masih dirawat. Saat Kibum tak menemukan sedikitpun debu ditangannya, saat tadi dirinya menelusuri dinding Paviliun itu.

"Apa disini ada orang, ya.?"

Dukk…

Kibum terlonjak, baru saja dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah suara benda jatuh yang berasal dari dalam paviliun itu terdengar jelas. Membuatnya ingin segera berlari dari tempat itu, namun kemudian dirinya sadar akan satu hal. Tak seharusnya seorang Putra Mahkota takut hanya karena sebuah suara.

Sehingga kini, dirinya benar-benar memasuki paviliun itu. Bahkan berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang berada ditengah-tengah, yang biasanya adalah sebuah kamar jika di paviliunnya. Dan bertanya dengan polosnya, begitu dirinya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Apa ada orang.?"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat rasa takut yang tadi coba diabaikannya kini kembali. Namun lagi-lagi karena ego besar miliknya, Kibum kembali membuka suara.

"Apa ada orang didalam.?"

Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban didapat, membuat Kibum yang tadinya takut kini mendengus sebal. Merasa ketakutan yang dirasakan tadi tak berdasar, sehingga kini dirinya berbalik dan memilih untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu.

"Kau…Siapa..?"

Sampai sebuah lirihan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat dirinya dengan perlahan menoleh. Menatap pintu ruang kamar itu, dengan kerutan yang dalam didahinya. Mulai berpikir, suara milik siapakah yang terdengar itu.?

"Kau ada didalam.?"

"Ne."

"Lalu siapa kau ini.? Apakah hantu.?"

Tak ada balasan didapat, begitu pertanyaan itu Putra Mahkota layangkan. Membuat rasa takut yang tadi menghilang, kini kembali datang. Bahkan membuatnya telah bersiap-siap, dengan ancang-ancang untuk berlari dari tempat menyeramkan ini.

"S-saya bukan hantu."

Namun begitu mendengar jawaban yang begitu terlambat itu, Kibum kembali menjadi tenang. Tapi masihlah penasaran dengan sosok didalam ruangan itu.

"Jika kau bukan hantu, lalu siapa.?"

"Saya…saya tidak tahu."

"Ehh..kau tidak tahu.?"

"Ne."

"Kau.. kau mempermainkan Putra Mahkota, hah!."

Kibum berteriak, saat merasa dipermainkan oleh sosok didalam itu. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan seriusnya dijawab seperti itu. Apa dia mencoba untuk menipu Putra Mahkota, hah.?

"Tidak, saya tidak mempermainkan anda."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku seperti itu.?"

"Karena saya benar-benar tak tahu, siapa sebenarnya saya ini."

Kini giliran Kibum yang terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi mendengar jawaban itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan, bahwa akan ada seseorang yang tak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Tapi dari mendengar nada bicara anak yang Kibum yakin berumur tak lebih darinya itu, mau tak mau membuatnya percaya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri.-"

Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak ingin menyinggung lagi tentang identitas anak itu. Entah kenapa dia tak ingin membuat anak yang ada didalam itu bersedih.

"-Namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum."

Dan sudah lama sekali Kibum ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang dengan cara menyebutkan namanya, bukan gelarnya. Sehingga kini dia dengan semangat melakukannya. Dan dirinya yakin anak itu pasti tak mengetahui bahwa dia Putra Mahkota, karena anak itu saja tak tahu dirinya siapa. Jadi Kibum merasa tenang melakukannya.

"Ne."

Namun Kibum kembali tak bersemangat, begitu mendapatkan respon yang terdengar tak peduli itu.

"Kenapa kau disini, Kibum.?"

"Eehh..kau memanggil namaku.?"

Tapi kemudian kembali bersemangat, mendengar namanya dipanggil. Karena selama ini selain Leeteuk Hyung-nim nya itupun saat mereka hanya berdua, dan tak ada yang lain yang mau memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Apa tak boleh.?"

"Tidak…tidak, tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Itu kan namaku.-" Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hyung-nim ku bahkan memanggilku begitu."

Namun kemudian senyum itu menghilang. Begitu ingatan akan Leeteuk kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Mengingat bagaimana kemarin Hyung nya itu dimarahi oleh Ratu Bo Kyung sang Ibu, hanya karena dirinya. Dia pun kabur dari Kasim Jang dan para Dayangnya untuk dapat menemui sang Hyung, dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Ne.?"

"Tidak..tidak, aku hanya sedang bergumam sendiri."

Kibum berbicara panic, menyangkal ucapan sebelumnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Hyung-nim mu.?"

Kibum ingin kembali menyangkal, tapi entah kenapa dia justru menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ne. karena aku, Hyung-nim dimarahi oleh Eommo-nim. Dan aku bahkan tak bisa membelanya."

"Dan apakah Hyung-nim mu marah padamu.?"

"Aku..Aku tidak tahu, tapi jika itu Hyung-nim dia pasti tidak marah. Karena sekali pun Hyung-nim tidak pernah marah padaku, walau apapun salahku."

"Lalu jika begitu, kau tidak akan minta maaf.?-"

Kibum terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena sebenarnya dirinya selalu ingin melakukannya. Namun selama ini, dirinya tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

"-Walau Hyung-nim mu tak pernah marah, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau meminta maaf. Karena setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih tenang jika melakukannya."

Dan ucapan anak yang berada didalam itu, membuat Kibum merenung. Memang benar, walau dirinya tahu Leeteuk tak pernah marah padanya tapi tetap saja hatinya tak tenang. Dan jika memang meminta maaf adalah cara untuk bisa menenangkan hatinya, maka Kibum akan melakukannya.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf sekarang."

Dan Kibum segera berbalik begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Dirinya ingin pergi ke Paviliun Pangeran Lee dan segera meminta maaf pada Hyung nya itu.

Sedangkan anak dengan sepasang mata berwarna coklat yang berada didalam ruang kamar itu tersenyum, mendengar ucapan Kibum. Namun kemudian senyumnya menghilang, ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Kibum yang menjauh. Merasa bahwa kesendirian sebentar lagi akan kembali menemaninya.

Sehingga kini dengan perlahan tubuh kecilnya merosot, jatuh terduduk tepat didepan pintu. Dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya, dikedua lututnya. Saat rasa takut akan sendirian benar-benar kembali datang dan menghantuinya.

Dukk…Dukk..

"Gumawo atas sarannya, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi."

Namun kemudian tubuhnya tersentak, bahkan terdiam kaku. Saat mendengar ungkapan terima kasih dari Kibum, apa lagi saat ada kata 'Sampai jumpa lagi' pada kalimat itu. Membuat rasa takutnya menghilang, dan digantikan rasa senang yang teramat. Karena dari kalimat itu, dirinya masih bisa berharap. Bahwa anak yang ada diluar itu-Kibum-akan datang kembali, dan ingin berbicara dengannya lagi.

"Sama-sama. Dan aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu lagi."

.

.

.

Menteri Cho-Cho Young Hwan-telah kembali ke kediamannya, ketika Matahari kembali keperaduannya. Terlalu awal memang, bagi seorang Menteri sekaligus Profesor Sungkyunkwan sepertinya dirinya untuk pulang. Tapi dirinya sadar, beberapa hari ini pikirannya tak pernah bisa fokus. Bahkan karena hal itu, menyebabkan tak satu pun pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya terselesaikan.

"Anda pulang lebih awal, apa terjadi sesuatu di Istana.?"

Young Hwan yang tengah melepaskan _heukhye_ -nya hanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu. Membuat Hanna-sang Istri-menghela nafas, mengetahui bahwa suami-nya itu belumlah ingin jujur padanya. Dan menceritakan masalah apa yang tengah dialaminya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sehingga kini pilihannya hanya satu, yaitu menunggu.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah didalam kamar. Akan saya bawakan teh untuk anda."

"Baiklah."

.

 _Flashback._

" _Jeonha."_

" _Dia adalah Matahariku yang lain.-"_

 _Young Hwan benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Raja Seong Jin. Walau belumlah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun hanya dengan kata 'Matahari lain' dirinya tahu bahwa anak didepannya itu adalah keturunan dari Sang Raja. Karena 'Matahari' adalah perumpaan dari seorang Raja atau Penguasa._

" _-Matahari yang keberadaannya berusaha keras kusembunyikan selama lima tahun ini."_

" _Tapi kenapa, Jeonha.?"_

 _Wajah sendu yang ditunjukkan Raja Seong Jin, membuat hati Young Hwan terenyuh. Karena tak pernah sebelumnya, dia melihat ekspresi seperti itu ditunjukkan Sang Raja. Bahkan tidak saat Raja dan Ratu terdahulu mangkat, tidak saat Raja harus memilih Ratu-nya kembali dan tidak juga saat Raja harus menghadapi tekanan para Menteri-nya._

" _Ramalan."_

" _Ne.?"_

" _Ramalan, sekali lagi karena sebuah ramalan aku harus melakukan hal menyedihkan seperti ini."_

" _Seong Jin."_

 _Tak mampu berucap satu patah katapun tuk menenangkan, Young Hwan hanya mampu memanggil nama kecil milik sang Raja. Walau hal itu adalah sebuah pantangan, bahkan jika saja ada satu orang mendengar dirinya menyebut nama sang Raja bisa dipastikan dirinya akan langsung dipenggal. Namun untuk kali ini, dirinya harus memposisikan dirinya sebagai Yong Hwan sahabat kecil sang Raja._

 _Raja Seong Jin tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu, karena memang saat seperti ini dirinya tidak memerlukan sosok seorang Menteri._

" _Young Hwan, apa yang harus aku lakukan.?"_

 _Namun lebih dari itu, kini dirinya hanya memerlukan Young Hwan sang sahabat. Sehingga walau hanya sebentar saja, dirinya ingin melepas gelarnya dan bersandar pada sosok sang sahabat._

" _Akan kupikiran dan temukan caranya, jadi sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Seong Jin-ah."_

 _Flashback End._

Ingatan akan pembicaraan hari itu kembali terbayang dikepalanya. Janjinya sebagai seorang sahabat kepada Raja Seong Jin masih melekat dipikirannya. Sehingga beberapa hari ini, dirinya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah itu.

Bahkan bayangan anak lelaki pucat yang terbaring lelap dibalik selimutnya hari itu pun, ikut mengambil bagian dipikirannya. Sehingga keinginan untuk menemukan cara, semakin cepat ingin ditemukannya.

"Apa yang tengah anda pikirkan.?"

Young Hwan tersentak, menemukan istrinya telah duduk didepannya tengah menyajikan teh untuknya.

"Tak ada, aku tak sedang memikirkan apapun.-"

Masih mengelak, Hanna tak mau mendesak suaminya itu lebih.

"-Dan dimana Ahra, aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi.?"

"Dia masih berada dipasar, membacakan buku yang kemarin anda berikan padanya. Dia benar-benar suka membaca untuk anak-anak dipasar, katanya respon anak kecil dipasar sangat lucu."

Hanna tersenyum cerah, menceritakan kegemaran anak perempuannya itu pada sang suami. Selain karena merasa begitu lucu, Hanna senang melihat senyum tulus dari sang suami saat mendengarnya bercerita. Membuatnya berpikir, kegemaran anaknya itu mungkin dia yang menurunkannya.

"Saya tak bisa bayangkan, jika dia memiliki adik. Setiap malam pasti akan dia bacakan semua buku miliknya."

Young Hwan tersentak, ucapan istrinya itu membuatnya menemukan. Menemukan jalan keluar untuk permasalahan milik Raja Seong Jin. Dan sekarang, dirinya hanya harus membicarakan hal ini dengan sang Raja.

"Hanna, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Namun sebelum itu, dia juga harus membicarakannya pada Hanna istrinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Raja Seong Jin berjalan dengan cepat, mengabaikan rombongannya yang terlihat kepayahan menyusul langkahnya. Dia harus segera sampai, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Bahkan sampai paviliun Ok-Jang berada beberapa langkah lagi, dirinya tak mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?"

Serunya kemudian, ketika menemukan beberapa perajurit telah memenuhi halaman paviliun Ok-jang. Dan bahkan kemarahannya bertahan, ketika telah berhasil membelah kerumunan. Karena didepan sana, dia dapat melihat Menteri Lee tengah berdiri.

"Jeonha."

Raja Seong Jin mengabaikan sapaan dari Ratu Bo Kyung, yang juga ternyata ada disana. Tatapan tajamnya masih senantiasa menghujami Menteri Lee.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?"

"Kami ingin mengamankan tempat ini, Jeonha."

Kemudian dengan begitu santai, Menteri Lee menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan diteriaki oleh sang Raja. Membuat kemarah kini, menjadi berkali-kali lipat Raja Seong Jin rasakan.

"Mengamankan.?"

"Kami mendengar, kemarin seseorang melihat hal mencurigakan ditempat ini. Kami menduga itu adalah seorang penyusup yang mencoba melakukan kejahatan di Istana. Jadi kami ingin memeriksa dan mengamankan tempat ini, Jeonha."

Kali ini Raja Seong Jin benar-benar mendengus mendengar alasan yang diucapkan Menteri Lee. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan seseorang melihat hal mencurigakan, padahal dirinya sendiri yang telah melarang semua orang di Istana mendekati tempat ini.

"Kami hanya ingin mengamankan Istana dari penyusup, Jeonha. Jadi mohon berikan kami ijin."

Ratu Bo Kyung berucap, mencoba meredam amarah Raja Seong Jin. Karena bagaimana pun, kemarahan sang Raja akan sangat sulit diredam.

"Aku rasa kalian akan tetap melakukannya, walau kularang sekalipun."

Menteri Lee tersenyum, mendengar sindiran sang Raja. Tapi pada dasarnya, hal yang diucapkan Raja Seong Jin itu benar. Dia akan terus mendesak, sampai sang Raja memberinya ijin. Dan dirinya bisa mengetahui rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh Raja Seong Jin ditempat ini.

"Saya menyesal atas ketidak nyamanan ini, Jeonha.-"

Menteri Lee menuduk hormat, kemudian dengan cepat berbalik. Menatap para perajuritnya, dan siap untuk memberikan mereka perintah.

"-Kalian semua, cepat periksa tempat ini. Jangan berani melewatkan satu tempat pun yang berada disini, walau itu hanya sebuah lubang tikus."

Kemudian Menteri Lee menoleh sedikit, menatap Raja Seong Jin.

"Karena kita harus bisa menangkap penyusup itu."

Tangan Raja Seong Jin mengepal, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih saking eratnya. Kemarahan semakin menumpuk dihatinya. Namun semua itu segera mereda, begitu melihat para perajurit mulai melakukan pengeledahan pada paviliun Ok-Jang.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Chapter 2 datang…

Maaf jika ff ini yg lebih dulu diupdate bukannya Class A, tapi bener dehh ff ini yang lebih dulu rampung sedangkan Class A stuck di Word tak lebih dari 100…huhuhu

Tapi tenang aja aku masih tetep usahain kok ff itu dilanjut..

Dan maaf juga jika chapter ini terasa tak nyambung dan aneh, si kembar bahkan belum besar…hehehe

Semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya..

Dan terima kasih untuk : liestie ajhah, angel sparkyu, awelfkyu13, Desviana407, kyuli 99, yanirelwi, Choding, Guest, Guest2, idarkyu, cuttiekyu, uchiha babykyu, sparkyubum, jihyunelf, Choeunrong, namielf, kyuhae, hyunnie02, vitry, Shin Ririn 1013, pcyckh, siskasparkyu0, ladyelf11, cho loekyu07, hanichigo, dewidossantosleite, maya kyu, Tepe024, Thy09, As, vianna Cho, kuroi ilna, N714Ch, martincho27, mbaUwie, iffahnur, Guest3, Nae xselia, Sheyla sagita, Emon204, melani s khadijah. yang kemarin mereview ff ini…#Bow

Dan ditunggu reviewnya di Chapter ini…#Bow


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Raja Seong Jin tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun, mengawasi pergerakan para perajurit. Apa lagi saat mereka mulai memasuki paviliun Ok-Jang. Jika saja Kasim Han tak menahannya, dia mungkin akan melarang mereka untuk memeriksa paviliun pribadi-nya itu. Karena bagaimana pun, Raja Seong Jin tak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui keberadaannya didalam sana.

Sedangkan Menteri Lee yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang Raja, tetap setia memasang senyumannya. Bahkan hampir menyeringai saat melihat wajah khawatir yang kini tengah ditunjukkan oleh Raja Seong Jin. Membuat dirinya tak sabar untuk menemukan dan mengungkapkan rahasia yang disimpan oleh Raja Joseon itu.

"Periksa juga kamar utama paviliun ini."

Mendengar perintah yang diucapkan oleh Menteri Lee, membuat kesabaran Raja Seong Jin habis. Dia tak akan diam lagi, dan membiarkan Menteri Lee bahkan Faksi Barat menekannya sampai sejauh ini. Dia adalah seorang Raja, seharusnya mereka menaruh hormat kepada dirinya bukannya justru memojokkannya seperti ini. Dan Raja Seong Jin tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang selama ini dilindunginya, akan terungkap dan berada dalam bahaya.

Sehingga dengan langkah pasti, bahkan mengabaikan larangan dari Kasim Han. Raja Joseon itu mulai berjalan ketempat Menteri Lee kini berdiri.

"Kasim Han.."

Namun kemudian Raja Seong Jin berhenti, mendengar teriakan yang ditujukan untuk Kasimnya itu. Dan ketika menoleh, dapat dilihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian perawat Kerajaan tengah menatap kearahnya. Kemudian dengan tergesa wanita itu-Perawat Seo-mendekati Kasim Han, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Dan setelahnya Kasim Han menatap serius kearahnya, lalu mendekat dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Raja Seong Jin terkejut. Karena begitu tak mempercayai hal yang baru saja disampaikan Kasim Han pada dirinya itu. Namun ketika melihat tatapan serius Kasim Han dan Perawat Seo, yang seakan meyakinkan. Ditambah mendengar laporan yang disampaikan Perajurit yang baru saja selesai menggeledah Paviliun Ok-Jang, barulah Raja Seong Jin percaya.

"Tuan kami tak menemukan siapapun ditempat ini."

Sehingga kini dirinya dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang, dan mulai berbalik kemudian menatap Menteri Lee. Sedangkan pria itu-Menteri Lee-begitu mendengar laporan itu, menjadi begitu geram dan terlihat tak percaya. Karena dia begitu yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ditempat ini, bahkan informasi itupun dia dapatkan dari seorang yang dapat dipercaya.

' _Tapi sekarang kenapa kami tak menemukan apapun ditempat ini.? Apakah.?'_

Menteri Lee segera menoleh kearah Raja Seong Jin, dan sepertinya apa yang sempat terpikir olehnya tadi benar adanya. Begitu dirinya dapat melihat wajah tenang yang kini ditunjukkan oleh Raja Joseon itu. Membuatnya berdecih kesal dan yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang mengetahui rencana mereka ini terlebih dahulu, sebelum mereka sempat bergerak.

' _Tapi siapa orang itu.?'_

Tak ingin memikirkan dan berakhir mencurigai orang-orang yang berada di Faksi yang sama seperti dirinya. Menteri Lee lebih memilih untuk mencurigai wanita perawat yang tak lama datang itu. Membuatnya dengan segera memerintahkan para perajuritnya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sampai diluar Istana.

"Kalian perintahkan perajurit yang berada disemua gerbang untuk-"

"Menteri Lee."

Namun belum sempat perintah itu selesai diucapkan, kalimatnya telah lebih dulu dipotong oleh Raja Seong Jin. Dan ketika dirinya ingin membantah ucapan Raja Joseon itu, sang Raja terlebih dulu kembali berbicara.

"Apa yang coba kau lakukan, Menteri Lee.? Apakah sebuah kudeta.?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Menteri Lee hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya geram. Karena tak mampu membalas ucapan itu, jika dirinya nekat melakukannya. Dia bisa benar-benar dicap sebagai seorang penghianat yang mencoba melakukan kudeta, walau sebenarnya hal itu memang sangat ingin dilakukannya.

"Jeonha, saya rasa Menteri Lee tak bermaksud seperti itu. Jadi saya mohon maafkan dia."

Raja Seong Jin menatap tak suka pada Ratu Bo Kyung, mendengar istrinya itu kini tengah membela Menteri Lee. Yang merupakan seorang kerabat sekaligus keluarga jauh dari sang Ratu sendiri.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan kali ini akan aku anggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan yang tak disengaja. Namun jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi kelak dikemudian hari, aku tak akan mentorelirnya lagi. Apapun alasannya."

Sehingga kini Raja Seong Jin lebih memilih melepaskannya, namun tak lupa memberikan peringatan kecil untuk sang Menteri. Kemudian dengan segera meninggalkan paviliun Ok-Jang, untuk mendengar lebih lagi informasi tentang Menteri Cho yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan anak itu terlebih dulu, sebelum penggeledahan ini dilakukan.

' _Young Hwan, terima kasih. Sekali lagi kau menyelamatkanku, sekaligus menyelamatkan hidup anak itu.'_

.

.

.

Young Hwan memacu kudanya dengan kencang, sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Berharap tak ada yang melihatnya keluar dari Istana melalui gerbang belakang ini. Dia bahkan telah berencana untuk mengambil jalan memutar, agar tak perlu melewati Ibu Kota. Karena dirinya tahu, begitu banyak mata yang kini tengah mengawasi dirinya yang mereka tandai sebagai tangan kanan sang Raja Joseon saat ini. Sehingga gerak-geriknya dengan setia terpantau, guna mencari celah untuk dapat dijatuhkan dan kehilangan kekuasaan yang diberikan oleh Sang Raja.

Walau sebenarnya Young Hwan tak pernah sekali pun menginginkan kekuasaan yang sekarang dimilikinya sebagai tangan kanan sang Raja. Karena baginya, kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Raja Seong Jin jauh lebih diinginkannya dari kekuasaan itu sendiri. Entah itu kepercayaan sebagai seorang Menteri atau bahkan sebagai seorang sahabat.

Young Hwan menunduk, begitu dirasakannya sebuah tarikan pada bagian depan _jeogori-nya._ Sepasang tangan kecil itu terus menggenggam _jeogori-nya_ kencang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sehingga kini Young Hwan dengan lembut menepuk kepala kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik _Durumagi_ yang digunakan untuk menyembunyikan tubuh kecil itu.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Ketika kita berhasil keluar dari Ibu Kota, anda tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi."

Dan mendengar ucapan itu, dengan perlahan tangan kecilnya merenggang walau tidak melepaskan genggamannya langsung. Kalimat itu menenangkan, sekaligus memberinya sebuah harapan. Karena baginya, kata 'tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi' bukan hanya untuk melepaskan _Durumagi_ yang melingkupi tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi lebih dari itu, kalimat itu seakan memberitahukannya bahwa dirinya tak akan lagi menempati sebuah ruangan besar yang terasa dingin akibat sepi. Dan kesendirian yang selalu berhasil menakutinya setiap waktu.

Sehingga kini dengan perlahan kepalanya mendekat, menyandar tepat pada dada pria itu. Rasa aman dan nyaman langsung melingkupinya, ketika detakan teratur itu tertangkap pendengaran. Tak pernah selama lima tahun hidupnya, dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Merasakan keberadaan eksistensi lain berada begitu dekat dan terasa melindungi seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan Young Hwan tersenyum, begitu tubuh kecil itu mulai menyamankan diri. Sebelumnya Young Hwan berpikir akan sulit untuk dirinya dan keluarganya menjalankan titah dari Sang Raja ini, walau pun memang dirinyalah yang mengusulkan. Apalagi saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka tadi.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Young Hwan berjalan tergesa, tujuannya kali ini hanya satu tempat. Paviliun pribadi Raja Seong Jin, yaitu paviliun Ok-Jang. Sebelumnya dia tak berniat untuk mendatangi tempat itu langsung tanpa menemui Sang Raja terlebih dahulu. Namun ketika dia mengingat semua hal yang didengarnya tanpa sengaja tadi. Tentang rencanakan rahasia yang Menteri Lee dan para pejabat akan lakukan, membuatnya tanpa berpikir panjang memutuskannya._

" _Apakah mereka benar-benar akan memeriksa paviliun Ok-Jang.?"_

 _Walau masihlah ragu mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan di paviliun Ok-Jang, tapi Young Hwan merasa harus melakukannya. Karena tak ingin Raja Seong Jin nantinya akan mendapatkan masalah oleh karena keterlambatan dirinya bertindak._

' _Tapi dari mana mereka bisa mengetahui bahwa ada hal yang Jeonha sembunyikan ditempat ini.?'_

 _Namun tak pelak, pertanyaan itu datang begitu dirinya telah sampai tepat didepan Paviliun Ok-Jang. Karena seperti yang pernah diungkapkan Raja Seong Jin, bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat pribadi miliknya. Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendatangi atau sekedar melewati tempat ini, jika tidak atas keinginan dan perintah langsung dari sang Raja sendiri. Namun bagaimana bisa sekarang Menteri Lee dan faksi Barat malah mengetahui bahwa Raja Seong Jin memiliki rahasia ditempat ini._

" _Menteri Cho, apa yang anda lakukan disini.?"_

 _Young Hwan segera menoleh, saat mendengar seseorang tengah menegurnya. Dan menemukan seorang wanita berpakaian perawat Kerajaan tengah membawa sebuah bungkusan ditangan. Membuat Yong Hwan menatap waspada wanita itu, berpikir mungkin dia adalah orang dari Faksi Barat yang kini tengah ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki tempat ini._

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang dilakukan perawat Kerajaan disini.? Bukankah tempat ini terlarang."_

" _Maaf, saya adalah Perawat Seo. Orang yang Jeonha perintahkan untuk mengurus Paviliun Ok-Jang ini, Tuan."_

 _Mendengar itu membuat Young Hwan terdiam, begitu mendengar penuturan dari Perawat itu. Kemudian tatapannya berubah serius, membuat Perawat Seo menjadi gugup._

" _Perawat Seo, bisakah kau membantuku.?-"_

 _Perawat Seo begitu terkejut mendengar permintaan Menteri kerajaan itu, namun kemudian mengangguk setuju. Karena bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang dayang rendahan, lagi pula dirinya juga tahu bahwa pria didepannya ini adalah orang baik yang begitu dipercaya oleh Raja Seong Jin. Sehingga dia tak harus keberatan oleh permintaan dari Menteri Cho._

 _Dan mendapat persetujuan itu dari Perawat Seo, Young Hwan menghela nafas lega. Kemudian mulai menjelaskan bantuan apa yang diperlukannya dari wanita itu. Walau pada awalnya Perawat Seo terlihat tak menyanggupi permintaannya itu, tapi ketika dia terus membujuk dan memberitahukan alasannya dengan jujur. Membuat pada akhirnya wanita itu setuju._

 _Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Young Hwan dan perawat Seo memasuki kamar utama Paviliun Ok-Jang. Dan sepertinya kedatangan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Young Hwan sendiri, membuat satu-satunya penghuni kamar itu terkejut. Bahkan anak itu merapat takut pada dinding kamarnya, ketika dia mencoba mendekatinya._

" _Pang..Tuan muda.-"_

 _Young Hwan hampir menyerukan panggilan 'Pangeran' pada anak itu,namun kemudian segera diralat dan digantinya dengan panggilan 'Tuan Muda'._

" _-Saya akan membawa anda keluar dari sini."_

 _Dan tanpa berbasa-basi, dirinya langsung menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya yaitu untuk membawa anak itu pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya sikap tanpa basa-basinya membuat anak itu semakin ketakutan, dilihat dari bagaimana sepasang mata coklat itu kini menatapnya takut._

" _Tuan Muda.-"_

 _Suara Perawat Seo terdengar, dan membuat anak itu dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya pada perawat wanita itu. Bahkan tatapannya seperti menyiratkan sebuah permintaan tolong untuk menjauhkan Young Hwan dari dirinya. Tapi perawat Seo yang telah selesai mengemasi barang-barang milik sang Tuan Muda hanya tersenyum dan mendekati anak itu. Kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu._

" _-Tuan ini bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya ingin membawa Tuan Muda keluar dari tempat ini, bukannya anda ingin keluar dari sini.?"_

 _Anak itu dengan cepat mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Perawat Seo. Sehingga Young Hwan jelas sekali melihat berapa besar keinginan anak itu untuk dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Membuatnya mendapatkan ide untuk meyakinkan anak itu untuk ikut dengannya tanpa rasa takut lagi._

" _Tuan Muda, nama saya Young Hwan. Saya akan mengeluarkan anda dari tempat ini, saya berjanji."_

" _B-benarkah.?"_

" _Tentu saja benar, bahkan saya akan membawa anda keluar sekarang juga. Jadi anda mau ikut dengan saya, kan.?"_

 _Walau terlihat masihlah ragu, namun lagi-lagi binar dari kedua matanya tak mampu berbohong. Dia ingin keluar, amat sangat ingin. Sehingga kini tangannya terulur, menyambut tangan milik Young Hwan. Kemudian dengan cepat dirinya menutupi tubuh anak itu dengan Durumagi yang dibawanya, dan mulai menggendong tubuh kecil itu._

" _T-tapi bagaimana dengan Tuan itu.?"_

 _Young Hwan dan Perawat Seo menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari anak itu._

" _Siapa yang anda maksud, Tuan Muda.?" Dan bertanya, ketika tak mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh anak itu._

" _Tuan yang selalu datang ke kamarku itu."_

 _Young Hwan masih tak mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud, namun ketika perawat Seo menjawab pertanyaan anak itu barulah pria itu tahu siapalah orang yang dimaksud. Orang itu adalah Raja Seong Jin, sang Sahabat._

" _Tuan itu tahu anda akan pergi, beliau bahkan yang memberikan ijin. Jadi Tuan Muda tenang saja."_

 _Dan anak itu hanya mengangguk mendengarnya,kemudian kembali menarik Durumagi guna menutupi tubuhnya._

 _Flashback End_

.

 _Durumagi_ yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh kecil itu pada akhirnya di bukakan oleh Young Hwan sendiri. Begitu mereka telah sampai diluar perbatasan Ibu Kota, hanya berkuda sampai dipinggir Hutan maka mereka akan sampai kekediaman pria itu. Karena begitu memutuskan untuk mengusulkan dan menerima titah ini dari Raja Seong Jin, Young Hwan segera pindah dari kediamannya di Ibu Kota. Bahkan dirinya tanpa ragu melepaskan kedua posisinya saat ini, ketika sang Raja memberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar ini kepada dirinya.

"Bukankah pemandangan ditempat ini begitu indah.?"

Anak itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ini pertama kali bagi dirinya melihat dunia luar, bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung Matahari yang bersinar terik dilangit sana. Membuatnya tak bisa menutupi rasa antusiasnya menjelajahi pemandangan disekitarnya itu dengan tatapannya.

"Kita hampir sampai.-"

Anak itu mendongak menatap Young Hwan begitu mendengar ucapan itu.

"-Dan mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi ayah anda, jadi anda harus memanggil saya Abeoji. Dan mereka adalah.-"

Dan kemudian mengikuti arah yang kini tengah ditatap oleh pria itu. Menemukan sebuah rumah yang terlihat nyaman walau tak begitu besar, dengan dua sosok yang tengah berdiri didepan pagarnya. Seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat lembut dengan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"-Eomma dan Nonna mu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Anak itu kembali menoleh saat kembali mendengar sebuah kalimat aneh yang lagi-lagi diucapkan pria itu. Kemudian mereka mulai turun, ketika kuda yang mereka naiki telah berhenti tak jauh dari kedua sosok itu. Dan dengan takut-takut anak itu mengikuti langkah Young Hwan, bahkan terus menggenggam tangan pria itu erat.

"Abeoji.."

"Ahra, Hanna..perkenalkan anak ini adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun anggota baru keluarga kita."

Ahra terkejut mendengar penuturan Ayahnya itu, namun tidak dengan Hanna. Wanita itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun-nama anak itu yang baru saja suaminya sebut bahkan dengan marga keluarga mereka-dalam diam. Entah apa yang wanita itu pikirkan saat ini.

"Dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah Eomma dan Nonna mu, seperti yang Abeoji beritahukan tadi. Jadi beri salam kepada mereka."

Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan situasi yang kini tengah dihadapinya, bahkan mengerutkan kening mendengar panggilan yang digunakan pria itu padanya.

' _Apakah itu namaku.? Kyuhyun.? Cho Kyuhyun.?'_

Walaupun dalam keadaan bingung sekalipun, anak itu tetap menunduk dan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua sosok itu. Bersikap dengan begitu sopan, bahkan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa.

"Anyeonghaseo."

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan dengan tak bersemangat, bahkan wajahnya tertekuk tak suka. Membuat Kasim Jung merasa khawatir melihat sikap Putra Mahkota yang tak seperti biasanya itu. Sehingga kini dengan sopan pria itu menanyakan prihal apa yang tengah mengganggu sang Putra Mahkota.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anda, Putra Mahkota.?"

Kibum tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kasim Jung, namun kemudian kembali tenang. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tak bersemangat.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyung-nim, tapi beberapa hari ini dia terlihat sibuk belajar dan berlatih."

Ya, setelah kejadian di Lapangan latihan waktu itu, Leeteuk memang terlihat semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan Istana dan Lapangan latihan. Bahkan ketika Kibum berkunjung ke Paviliun Hyungnya itu, yang ditemuinya hanyalah Selir Yeon. Membuatnya menjadi benar-benar tak bersemangat, mengingat karena semua itulah sampai saat ini dirinya belumlah meminta maaf.

Dan mood-nya pun bertambah buruk ketika mengingat saat dirinya kembali ke Paviliun Ok-Jang untuk menemui anak misterius itu dan kembali membicarakan masalah Hyung-nya yang belum berhasil dia selesaikan. Namun apa yang didapatkannya tak lebih dari ruangan kosong yang benar-benar terlihat tak berpenghuni lagi.

' _Kemana anak itu.? Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk berbicara lagi denganku, tapi sekarang apa.? Dia bahkan telah berani melanggar janjinya pada seorang Putra Mahkota.'_

Dumelan itu terhenti, ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah punggung yang begitu dikenalnya. Kemudian dengan cepat dirinya berlari, mengabaikan panggilan Kasim Jang dan beberapa Dayangnya. Karena kini yang lebih penting dari panggilan itu adalah dapat menemui Hyung-nim nya yang tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Hyung-nim…Hyung-nim.."

Leeteuk mendengar panggilan yang diserukan kepadanya itu, namun entah mengapa bukannya berhenti. Langkahnya malah semakin cepat, dan keengganan kini merasuk kedalam hatinya untuk menemui Putra Mahkota. Mungkin semua ini karena rasa sakit hati yang didapatkannya dari ucapan Ratu Bo Kyung waktu itu. Sehingga pengabaian itu dirinya lakukan kepada Dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Akh.."

Namun ketika mendengar pekikan sakit itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali Leeteuk berbalik dan segera berlari kencang. Dan menemukan Kibum yang tengah jatuh tersungkur karena mengejar dirinya.

"Putra Mahkota, anda tidak apa-apa.?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Leeteuk, Kibum justru menarik pelan baju milik Sang Hyung. Kemudian dengan begitu lirih, Kibum berbicara kepada Hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung-nim, jangan mengabaikanku.-"

Dan Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan itu terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Putra Mahkota."

"-Jangan marah padaku dan mengabaikanku seperti tadi lagi, Hyung-nim. Aku mohon."

Leeteuk segera menarik kedua tangan Kibum, dan memaksa adiknya itu untuk menatap dirinya sekarang.

"Putra Mahkota, saya tidak pernah marah atau mengabaikan anda.-"

"Bohong."

"-Tidak, saya tidak berbohong."

"Lalu kenapa beberapa hari ini Hyung-nim terus-menerus mengabaikanku.? Padahal aku selalu ingin menemui Hyung-nim."

Menghela nafas, Leeteuk akui beberapa hari ini dia memang sedikit mengabaikan atau lebih tepatnya menghindari Putra Mahkota. Tapi itu dia lakukan, tidak lebih karena tak ingin nantinya melepaskan kemarahannya kepada adiknya itu. Dan juga apa yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini hanya karena dia ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi, baik itu dalam belajar maupun bertarung. Agar nantinya dimasa depan Leeteuk bisa membanggakan Selir Yeon-sang Eomma-dan berharap mampu berdiri dengan pantas didekat sang Putra Mahkota.

"Saya hanya sedang ingin fokus belajar dan berlatih, sehingga beberapa hari ini saya tidak dapat menemani anda."

"Tidak karena marah.?"

"Tidak."

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum, melihat senyum yang kini ditunjukkan oleh Putra Mahkota. Walau bagaimana marahnya Leeteuk akan ucapan Ratu Bo Kyung, tapi dia tak akan pernah mampu marah kepada Kibum. Karena Leeteuk tahu, bahwa rasa sayangnya kepada adiknya itu jauh lebih besar dari rasa marahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Hyung-nim mau kan menemaniku.?"

Kibum kembali tersenyum melihat anggukan dari sang Hyung, kemudian dengan begitu bersemangat dirinya berjalan beriringan dengan Leeteuk. Dan mulai terlibat perbincangan seru, membuat Kasim Jung dan dayang dari Putra Mahkota tersenyum senang. Melihat interaksi yang begitu akrab dari kedua anak Raja Joseon itu.

.

.

.

 _Tubuh kecilnya menggigil, ketika rasa dingin itu terasa menusuk kulitnya. Bahkan tubuhnya semakin terguncang kencang, saat rasa takut turut mengikuti rasa dingin itu. Kyuhyun tak menyukai perasaan sepi ini, amat tak menyukainya. Dia bahkan bertanya-tanya, apa semua ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.?_

 _Karena masih jelas diingatan Kyuhyun, ingatan akan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang dirasakan dengan keluarga barunya itu. Lalu sekarang dimana pria hangat yang dipanggilnya Abeoji itu.? Dimana wanita cantik dengan senyum lembut yang dipanggilnya Eomma.? Dan juga, dimana anak perempuan ceria yang menginginkan panggilan Noona darinya.? Kemana mereka pergi.? Dimana mereka saat ini.?_

 _Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan pertanyaan itu, ketika rasa sepi kembali hadir dan menakutinya. Sehingga pada akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan lain muncul dikepala kecilnya, ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Apakah mungkin mereka hanyalah delusi tak nyatanya.? Atau bahkan hanya sebuah mimpi indah yang selalu diharapkannya.?_

 _Dan karena pikirannya itulah, kini tubuhnya semakin menggelung takut. Rasa dingin bahkan mulai terasa memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya._

" _A-abeoji."_

"… _."_

" _Eom..ma."_

"… _.."_

" _Non..na…"_

"… _.."_

.

"Kyuhyun."

'….."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"….."

"Kyuhyunnie."

"….."

Sreettt…

Tubuh kecil yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah ditengah tidurnya itu akhirnya terbangun. Membuahkan helaan nafas lega dari tiga sosok yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur tak tenangnya.

"Kau tak apa kan, Kyuhyunnie.?"

Anak perempuan itu-Cho Ahra-bertanya, ingin memastikan adik barunya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Karena dia sungguh khawatir, saat melihat Kyuhyun gelisah ditengah tidurnya bahkan sampai mengigau tak jelas tadi.

"N-nonna."

Ahra mengerjap mendengar panggilan itu, karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Sebelumnya anak itu tak pernah membuka suara, dia hanya diam dan hanya ingin berada disisi Abeojinya saja. Bahkan ketika dirinya ingin mengajak bermain, anak itu justru bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Abeojinya.

Greeppp…

"Nonna."

Bahkan kini Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, membuat keterkejutan bertambah dirasakannya. Namun ketika menyadari tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terasa menggigil dan bergetar, Ahra dengan segera membalas pelukan itu dan menepuk pelan punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunnie. Aku, Abeoji dan Eomma ada disini."

"Abeoji…Eomma…"

"Ya, kami semua ada disini."

Hanna yang sebelumnya begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, kini menghela nafas lega. Walau seperti itu dirinya tetap tak kuasa menahan air mata, saat melihat bagaimana interaksi antara kedua anaknya itu.

"Sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun hanya bermimpi buruk saja, sekarang sudah tak apa. Ahra sepertinya akan menjadi seorang Nonna yang bisa diandalkan oleh Dongsaeng-nya."

Hanna segera menghapus air matanya, dan mengangguk setuju ketika mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Kemudian dengan segera mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis, ketika Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Ahra dan mulai mentap dirinya dan sang Suami.

Sepasang mata kecoklatan itu terpendar dan berbinar polos tanpa dosa, membuat rasa sayang didalam hatinya terasa menumpuk dan meluap untuk anak itu. Tak pernah Hanna bayangkan akan mencintai dengan amat sangat besar, anak yang dibawa oleh suaminya itu. Walau tak mengetahui siapa orang tua Kyuhyun sesungguhnya, namun sekarang Hanna tak lagi peduli. Karena yang sekarang lebih dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya menjaga dan membahagiakan anak barunya itu, agar tak pernah merasa menyesal telah menjadi anaknya.

"Bagaiman jika sekarang kita semua tidur dikamar uri Kyuhyunnie saja.?"

Young Hwan terdiam ketika mendengar usulan yang diucapkan istrinya itu. Tapi kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar sorakan setuju dari Ahra dan sebuah senyum malu-malu yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Ahra bantu Eomma mengambil Futon untuk kita gunakan."

"Ne~.."

Lagi-lagi Young Hwan tersenyum melihat keantusiasan keluarganya itu. Dan begitu bersyukur, karena sepertinya Hanna sang Istri telah menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sepertinya anak itu telah menempati tempat yang berharga dihati istrinya itu, jika dilihat dari bagaimana kini Hanna menatap Kyuhyun.

' _Kau memang wanita yang sangat luar biasa, nae Anae. Dan aku sungguh minta maaf karena tak memberitahukanmu identitas Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Karena memang ketika dia memasuki rumah ini maka dia adalah anak kita, darah daging kita.'_

Membuatnya memuji sekaligus meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengatakan kebenaran akan identitas Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Karena bagaimanapun Young Hwan telah berjanji kepada Raja Seong Jin untuk merawat Kyuhyun seperti darah dagingnya sendiri, tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui akan kebenaran itu. Sehingga dirinya akan menepatinya, bahkan sampai ajal kelak menjemput.

' _Seong Jin-ah, aku akan menepati semua janjiku padamu. Jadi kuharap kau bisa tenang karena mempercayakan Kyuhyun, anakmu ini kepadaku.'_

Dan juga mengharapkan kebaikan bagi Raja Seong Jin, sang sahabat.

.

.

.

Raja Seong Jin tengah berdiri diam, tepat didepan kamar utama paviliun Ok-jang. Tatapannya sedari tadi bergulir, menjelajahi tempat itu tanpa terlewat satu bagianpun. Seakan Raja Joseon itu tengah mencari sesuatu diruangan yang kini temaram itu. Namun kemudian, hanya senyum lemah lah yang tersemat diwajah berwibawanya.

"Jeonha."

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin beristirahat disini."

"Baiklah, Jeonha."

Kasim Han mengangguk hormat kemudian dengan perlahan menutup pintu dan berdiri disana, memastikan tak ada yang mengganggu istirahat Sang Raja. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin sendiri, kini tengah berjalan dan mendudukkan diri. Dan sekali lagi mengamati keadaan kamar tersebut, saat jelas sekali terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Anak itu tak lagi ada disini, tak ada lagi didalam kamar paviliun ini. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan kesendirian.

"Kita bahkan tak pernah mengobrol sekalipun." Sesal Raja Seong Jin, ketika mengingat bahwa tak pernah sekalipun mereka pernah bertegur sapa.

Walau begitu sering dirinya datang ketempat ini, dan mereka duduk berdua didalam ruangan ini. Namun tak sekalipun percakapan pernah terjadi. Padahal Raja Seong Jin selalu mempersiapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin saja anak itu akan tanyakan padanya. Pertanyaan seperti siapa dirinya.? Kenapa dia berada ditempat ini.? Atau mungkin pertanyaan akan siapa sosok Raja Seong Jin sendiri.?

Raja Seong Jin telah mempersiapkan jawabannya, dari jawaban tak jujurnya karena dirinya belumlah siap. Sampai pada akhirnya anak itu berumur lima tahun, dan dirinya berjanji akan menjawab dengan jujur jikalau memang dia bertanya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi, sampai pada akhirnya anak itu kini pergi dari sisinya.

"Bahkan bukan Abeoji yang pertama memanggil namamu, _Nae aega_."

Sesak itu datang dan kini memenuhi dadanya, saat rasa bersalah membayanginya. Diikuti rasa penyesalan karena ketika anak itu masih bersamannya, tak pernah sekalipun dia memberikan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan untuknya. Bahkan untuk memberitahukan dan memanggil nama yang telah dia siapkan saja, tak mampu dilakukan. Hanya ruangan kosong yang dirinya sebut tempat aman, dan sebuah perlindungan yang tak lebih dari mengurungnya didalam sini sajalah hal yang dilakukannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah….Kyuhyun-ah… _Nae Aega_..-"

Sehingga kini, dirinya menyerukan berulang dan terus-menerus nama itu. Berharap bukan hanya kekosongan yang menemaninya kini.

"-Maafkan Abeoji..Kyuhyun-ah…Maafkan Abeoji mu ini… _Nae Aega_.."

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya permintaan maaf yang tak mungkin tersampaikanlah yang mampu diucapkannya. Membuat Kasim Han yang berada diluar menunduk ikut merasakan kesedihan dari Raja Seong Jin, ketika mendengar lirihan menyesal Sang Raja Joseon itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata coklat itu berkilat tajam, mengawasi buruannya. Kemudian dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat. Busur digenggamnya kuat, dengan anak panah yang ditarik dengan kencang. Dan hal itu dilakukannya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya dari mangsa, memastikan gerakannya itu tak mengusiknya.

Sreett…

Sampai kemudian anak panah itu dilepaskan, dan melesat dengan kencang tepat kearah seekor ayam hutan yang sedari tadi terincar. Dan kini-

Jleeb…

Anak panah itu mengenai buruannya dengan telak, tak meleset sedikitpun. Membuahkan teriakan senang dari perempuan ber _hanbok_ ungu, yang memang sedari tadi tengah menunggu dengan tak sabaran disana.

"Kyuhyunnie memang hebat."

Perempuan itu-Ahra-mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, dan tak lupa memberikan pujian kepada dongsaeng-nya itu atas kemahirannya dalam memanah. Membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil buruannya. Dan kini mengangsurkannya kearah Ahra, yang kembali disambut senang oleh perempuan cantik itu.

"Nonna…Pastikan Eomma yang memasaknya, karena aku tak mau sakit perut nantinya."

Namun kemudian dengan jahilnya Kyuhyun mengejek kepayahan Ahra dalam memasak, membuat Ahra yang mendengarnya seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar Dongsaeng yang menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Lihat saja aku tak akan memujimu lagi setelah ini, huh."

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang ketika mendengar ucapan Nonna-nya itu yang terdengar seperti merajuk dan begitu kekanakan. Namun ketika melihat Ahra berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah menghentak, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengejarnya. Memastikan perempuan 16 tahun itu tak mengambek lama padanya.

"Nonna, aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana jika sebagai permintaan maafku, aku menggendong Nonna sampai rumah, setuju.?"

Kemudian dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mulai menggendong tubuh Ahra dipunggungnya. Dan sebuah senyum diwajah putih pucatnya itu tak pernah memudar, ketika kebahagiaan itu terasa tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Tubuhmu bertambah tinggi lagi."

Dan senyumannya semakin lebar mendengar celetukan dari kakak perempuannya itu. Apa lagi saat merasakan sepasang tangan itu mengalung semakin erat, dengan kepalanya yang kini merebah dengan nyaman dibahu kirinya. Membuatnya berharap, agar kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya kini memang tak ada habisnya serta abadi untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Anyeong….haahh lgi2 aku dtg bawa fanfic ini…#huft

Gg apa-apa ya kalau ff ini yg sepertinya akan lebih sering diupdate.?...#puppyeyesmode

Dan terima kasih untuk : kyuli99, angel sparkyu, kyuchoco13, liestie ajhah, Desviana407, dewiangel, Awaelfkyu13, Thy09, jihyunelf, Erka, Sheyla sagita, RTDhilla2 Kyuiee, pcyckh, kyuhae, yulianasuka, cuttiekyu, readlight, Kuro Ilna, hyunnie02, Puput257, jiahkim, melani s khadijah, Hanna Shinjiseok, maya kyu, Vianna Cho, Sofyanayunita, Hwang635, Choding, Nae xselia, Apriliaa765, dewidossantosleite, Tepe024, phn19, N714Ch, Sparkyubum, Anna505, cho leokyu07, martincho27.

Karena telah mau mereview ff ini, maaf gg bisa balas satu-satu..#Bow

Dan ditunggu reviewnya di Chapter ini…#Bow


	4. Chapter 4

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Paviliun Seo-Jang. paviliun pribadi milik Putra Mahkota terlihat ramai begitu pagi menjelang. Para Dayang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan oleh Putra Mahkota, mengingat hari ini Putra Raja Joseon itu akan pergi berburu. Walau bukan acara berburu resmi Kerajaan, namun tetap saja Kasim Jung ingin semua hal dipersiapkan dengan baik. Sehingga kini dirinya memerintahkan para Dayang untuk membawa beberapa pakaian terbaik yang akan dikenakan oleh Putra Mahkota.

"Putra Mahkota. Silahkan memilih pakaian mana yang ingin anda kenakan."

Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca bukunya kini mengernyit ketika pandangannya beralih, dan melihat beberapa Dayang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan membawa masing-masing satu pakaian ditangan.

"Apa ini semua.?"

Tanyanya kemudian pada Kasim Jung, masih tak mengerti dengan situasi apa yang kini tengah terjadi dihadapannya itu.

"Saya hanya membawakan beberapa pakaian yang mungkin saja ingin anda kenakan untuk berburu kali ini, Putra mahkota. Jadi silahkan pilih."

Dan Kibum hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari Kasimnya itu. Benar-benar tak habis pikir bahwa pria itu akan melakukan semuanya sampai seperti ini, padahal menurut Kibum kegiatan beburunya kali ini bukanlah acara kerajaan. Dirinya bahkan sengaja memilih sendiri anak-anak pejabat istana yang memang dikenalnya dengan baik untuk menemaninya berburu kali ini, tanpa memandang jabatan orang tua mereka seperti yang biasa dilakukan Ratu Bo Kyung ketika memilihkan pendamping untuknya saat melakukan kegiatan resmi kerajaan.

"Aku akan memilih sendiri pakaian mana yang ingin kukenakan, Kasim Jung. Jadi sekarang suruh mereka semua keluar."

"Tapi Putra Mahkota.-"

"Kau tidak mendengarku."

"Ah…Tidak, maafkan saya Putra Mahkota.-"

Kasim Jung segera meminta maaf ketika Kibum menggunakan nada bicara yang tak ingin dibantah, kemudian dengan cepat berbalik dan memerintahkan pada semua Dayang untuk meninggalkan Paviliun Putra Mahkota.

"Lalu pakaian mana yang ingin anda kenakan.?"

Kibum terdiam, berpikir pakaian mana yang akan dia kenakan agar tak terlihat mencolok nantinya. Dan ketika ingatan tajamnya berhasil membawa kembali gambaran saat dirinya menerima bungkusan dari Kim Heechul, salah satu anak pedagang besar Joseon yang juga merupakan teman dekat Pangeran Leeteuk. Membuatnya tanpa berpikir dua kali memerintahkan Kasim Jung untuk membawakan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Keluarkan bungkusan yang aku terima dari Bangsawan Kim, sepertinya saat ini aku bisa menggunakan hadiahnya itu."

Kasim Jung terlihat mengingat-ingat bungkusan mana yang Kibum maksudkan. Namun setelah beberapa lama, dia akhirnya dapat mengingatnya. Dan berakhir terbelalak begitu mengingat juga isi dari bungkusan itu.

"Putra Mahkota, bungkusan itu.-"

"Kenapa.?-"

Kibum segera menyela ucapan Kasim Jung, ketika melihat pria itu akan mencoba membantah perintahnya.

"-Aku ingin mengenakannya, apa yang salah.?"

Dan Kasim Jung pada akhirnya hanya mampu menghela nafas, ketika lagi-lagi Putra Mahkota menggunakan nada tak ingin dibantahnya. Kemudian memilih untuk segera melaksanakan perintah itu, tanpa kembali membantahnya. Dan berdoa semoga Ratu Bo Kyung tak melihat Kibum nanti, ketika Putra Mahkota itu benar-benar mengenakan hadiahnya itu.

.

.

"Kalian sudah lama menunggu.?"

Pangeran Leeteuk dan Heechul yang tengah sibuk mengobrol segera menoleh, ketika suara itu mengintrupsi. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya mereka saja, karena Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin yang tengah berada disana dan nantinya juga ikut dalam kegiatan berburu pun menoleh. Dan mereka semua sukses terbelalak, begitu melihat penampilan Kibum sang Putra Mahkota.

"Putra Mahkota, apa yang anda kenakan.?"

Kibum menoleh, menatap Hyung-nim nya itu. Namun kemudian menatap tubuhnya, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Leeteuk. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya, bukankah dia telah mengenakan pakaian. Walau memang, pakaian yang dikenakannya kali ini tak seperti pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan. Namun apa salahnya mengenakan _jeogori_ sederhana yang begitu jauh dari aksen mewah, dengan tak ada satupun lambang kerajaan tersemat disana.

"Memangnya kenapa.?"

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Putra Mahota itu, dan dirinya bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hadiah yang dulu iseng diberikannya pada Kibum itu kini justru dikenakan.

"Apa kami juga sebaiknya mengganti pakaian.?"

Dan kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan, dengan menunjuk pakaian yang dirinya kenakan. Yang memang terlihat jauh lebih mewah dari pakaian yang dikenakan Kibum saat ini.

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu menggantinya.-"

Kibum tak menyetujui jika mereka akan mengganti pakaian, hanya karena dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang lebih sederhana dari mereka. Lagi pula, ini semua juga keinginan dirinya jadi mereka tak harus menyesuaikan diri hanya untuk terlihat setara dengannya.

"-Sebaiknya kita berangkat saja, agar kita nantinya bisa mendapat buruan yang banyak."

Donghae yang mendengar ajakan dari Putra Mahkota itu menggangguk, dan segera menaiki kudanya. Dan begitu semuanya telah bersiap diatas kuda, mereka memutuskan untuk segera memulai perjalanan.

Kibum tersenyum ketika pandangannya beralih kebelakang, gerbang istana terlihat semakin jauh dan mengecil. Yang berarti bahwa saat ini dia tengah berada diluarnya, apalagi dengan kenyataan tak ada satupun perajurit yang biasanya selalu membatasi pergerakannya kini mengukti. Ditambah dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya lah yang kini tengah menemani.

' _Aku rasa hari ini akan bisa bersenang-senang dengan leluasa.'_

.

.

.

Kekang kuda ditarik, begitu mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu Hutan yang terletak jauh diluar Ibu Kota. Walaupun jauh namun Hutan ini tetaplah wilayah milik Joseon, bahkan lebih dari itu, Hutan ini juga merupakan tanah milik Kerajaan. Sehingga akan sangat aman jika Putra Mahkota seperti dirinya untuk berburu ditempat ini, walau tanpa adanya prajurit yang melindungi.

"Sebaiknya kita mengikat kuda disini, kemudian meneruskan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Bagaimana menurut, Putra Mahkota.?"

"Aku setuju dengan saranmu, Hyung-nim."

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar persetujuan dari Kibum atas sarannya itu. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, dirinya dengan cepat menuruni kuda dan mengikatnya pada sebatang pohon. Kibum dan yang lainnya pun melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan Leeteuk, mengikat kuda mereka pada batang pohon yang ada disana.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita jalan. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan buruan yang banyak."

Donghae yang sedari awal memang paling bersemangat dengan kegiatan berburu ini, kini tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya. Sehigga ucapan yang terlewat girang itu lolos begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya. Bahkan kini Donghae berjalan dengan begitu bersemangat, mengabaikan yang lainnya.

"Dasar bocah berisik."

Dan Heechul yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan kekanakan yang kini ditunjukkan anak dari seorang Panglima kerajaan itu bergumam tak suka. Yang kemudian ucapan tak sopannya itu ditegur dengan senggolan bahu oleh Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kibum, Siwon dan Sungmin yang berjalan dibagian belakang lebih memilih menyaksikan dalam diam.

Namun tak lama pekikan nyaring itu kembali terdengar, Donghae berlonjak senang ketika menemukan keberadaan mangsa yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Dia segera menarik busur dan anak panah, kemudian mulai membidik kearah dimana seekor ayam hutan kini tengah berdiri.

Sreet….

"Ahh…"

Donghae mengeluh kesal, ketika anak panahnya meleset jauh dari bidikan. Dan tawa mencemooh dari Heechul menambah berkali lipat rasa kesalnya. Membuat pemuda kelewatan kekanakan itu menghentakkan kakinya, dan menatap Heechul tajam. Namun bukannya takut, tawa Heechul bahkan semakin keras terdengar ketika melihat kelakuan Donghae itu.

"Heechul-ah, jika kau tertawa sekeras itu maka binatang yang akan kita buru akan berlari kabur."

Heechul mendengus tak suka, karena Leeteuk mulai merusak kesenangannya. Kemudian dengan wajah keruh Heechul berjalan menjauh, mancoba mencari binatang lain untuk diburu. Sedangkan Kibum dan yang lainnya juga mulai melakukan hal yang sama, berjalan kearah berbeda untuk menemukan binatang buruan.

Sampai langkah Kibum terhenti, ketika beberapa meter didepannya tengah berdiri seekor rusa. Dengan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Kibum menarik busurnya membidik kaki bagian depan rusa itu.

Sreett….

"Tch…"

Kibum berdecih, sesaat setelah anak panahnya terlepas dari busur. Rusa itu bergerak, dan itu berarti bidikannya tak tepat sehingga dirinya yakin buruannya kali ini akan lepas.

Jleb…

Sepasang mata hitam itu terbelalak, ketika sebuah anak panah berhasil menembus kaki rusa itu telak. Yang bahkan berhasil melumpuhkan sekaligus merubuhkan setelahnya. Tapi Kibum sangat yakin bahwa panah yang dilepaskannya akan meleset.

"Putra Mahkota, kau berhasil mengenainya.?"

Kibum menoleh, menemukan Donghae yang kini menatapnya tak percaya sekaligus takjub. Dan Kibum baru akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun yang lain telah lebih dulu berkumpul dan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang kini tengah mendekati rusa malang itu. Membuat Kibum mau tak mau mengikuti juga langkah mereka.

"Huuwwaaa…rusanya lumayan besar."

Lagi-lagi Donghae berseru, begitu senang ketika mengetahui Kibum berhasil mendapatkan buruannya. Dia bahkan semakin menganggumi Putra Mahkota itu, yang seolah tanpa celah dimatanya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini.?"

Baru saja Donghae berniat menyentuh rusa itu, sebuah suara telah lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Berhenti!."

Kibum menoleh, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Menemukan seorang pemuda tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar terputus sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut. Mereka masih tak dapat melihat wajahnya, karena pemuda itu tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Justru sebuah gumaman bernada sebal yang mereka dengar darinya.

"Dasar pohon menyusahkan."

"Siapa kau.?"

Leeteuk memilih membuka suara, menanyakan siapa sebenarnya sosok itu. Membuat pada akhirnya wajah yang sedari tadi menunduk itu mendongak, menatap mereka satu persatu dengan kedua alis berkerut.

"Kalian siapa.?"

"Yak…Kau tidak sopan sekali, kami yang bertanya lebih dulu seharusnya kau menjawabnya."

Pemuda itu-Kyuhyun-mengangguk, ketika apa yang dikatakan pemuda cantik itu benar. Dia memang tak sopan sekali, karena menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga. Namun baru saja dia ingin menjawab, pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang terlihat ingin mengambil rusa yang tergeletak lemah ditanah itu.

"Hey…Rusa itu milikku."

Membuatnya refleks berseru, mencegah hasil buruannya diambil.

"Apa.?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku yang memanah rusa itu, jadi itu milikku."

"Kau yang memanahnya.?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, ketika pertanyaan itu diberikan. Membuat yang lain mengernyit, karena bukannya rusa itu Putra Mahkota yang memanahnya tadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda pucat itu mengaku bahwa dia yang memanahnya.

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong.?"

Donghae menuduh, membuat Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa dia harus melakukan. Rusa itu memang benar-benar dia yang memanahnya, dia bahkan memanjat pohon untuk mendapatkannya.

"Dia tak berbohong."

"Tapi Pu-."

"Memang bukan aku yang memanah rusa itu, panahku meleset."

Kibum menengahi, memberitahukan kepada Donghae bahwa Kyuhyun tidaklah berbohong. Dan mengatakan bahwa panah yang dilepaskannya meleset, membuat Donghae yang mendengarnya terdiam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, lebih memilih untuk mendekati rusa yang berhasil diburunya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berburu ditempat ini.?"

Kyuhyun menyerngit mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa.?"

Membuatnya lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, yang berhasil membuat Heechul yang mendengarnya gemas sendiri.

"Hutan ini tempat berburu milik kerajaan, seharusnya hanya orang-orang dari kerajaan yang dapat berburu disini."

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suara, memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaan Heechul tadi. Dia juga cukup terkejut, ketika mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang juga berburu ditempat ini.

"Aku sudah terbiasa berburu disini. Lagi pula tidak ada perajurit yang berjaga dihutan ini, bahkan tak ada larangan yang tertulis untuk tak boleh berburu.-"

"Tapi jelas bukan, kau tahu bahwa tempat ini selalu digunakan untuk acara perburuan kerajaan."

Mengangguk, Kyuhyun memang beberapa kali menemukan hutan ini dijadikan tempat perburuan resmi yang diadakan oleh kerajaan.

"Maka jika ada acara resmi seperti itu aku tidak akan melakukan perburuan."

"Kau tidak takut akan dihukum karena melakukan perburuan ditanah ini.?"

Siwon berubah penasaran, ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tahu tempat ini memang milik kerajaan namun dia tetap melakukannya.

"Kenapa harus takut.? Aku hanya berburu, bukannya merusak tempat ini. Bahkan aku dan Abeoji menyempatkan diri untuk menanam pohon disini.-"

Sekarang bukan hanya Siwon yang penasaran, karena kini semuanya menatap pada pemuda pucat itu.

"-Tanah ini memang bukan milik kami, tapi selama ini kami berusaha untuk menjaga bahkan merawatnya sebisa mungkin. Bukan hanya menggunakannya saja tanpa merawatnya."

"Jadi menurutmu hanya karena menanam beberapa pohon kau jadi memiliki hak atas tanah ini."

Kini giliran Kibum yang membuka suara, entah mengapa perkataan Kyuhyun terasa menyindirnya. Dia anggota keluarga kerajaan, dan yang memang paling sering menggunakan tempat ini untuk berburu. Jadi begitu kalimat Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti memojokkan itu, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tak merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedatar dan bahkan menggunakan kalimat seangkuh itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi bukannya kami sebagai rakyat Joseon walau hanya mampu melakukan hal sekecil itu juga memiliki hak atas tanah Joseon."

Leeteuk tersenyum, melihat pemuda pucat itu-Kyuhyun-masih mampu melayangkan kalimat seperti itu tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh Kibum sang Putra Mahkota. Dan begitu melihat perdebatan itu akan kembali berlangsung, dan kemungkinan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Sehingga dia cepat-cepat menghentikannya.

"Ahh…Baiklah, cukup.-"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh bersamaan kearah Leeteuk, dan menemukan sang pangeran kini tersenyum teduh pada mereka. Yang entah bagaimana berhasil meredam sedikit kekesalan yang mereka rasakan.

"-Hari sudah siang, dan kita semua harus kembali."

Semuanya mengangguk, tak ingin membantah perintah yang tersirat dari kalimat Leeteuk itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, namun tetap menatap Leeteuk dan Kibum. Dia tak tahu, tapi keberadaan kedua orang itu membuatnya enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapan atau bahkan pergi dari sana walau dirinya tadi berdebat dengan salah satunya.

"Ahh…Dan kau bisa mengambil rusanya, itu milikmu."

Dan mau tak mau dirinya tersenyum, ketika Leeteuk kembali menatap sekaligus tersenyum padanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menunduk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu sopan.

"Gumawo."

Dia bahkan masih bergeming ditempatnya, ketika rombongan itu telah mulai beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

"Sudah lama rasanya tak melihat orang seumuranku datang kesini."

Gumamnya, kemudian dengan cepat diraihnya rusa hasil buruannya dan memanggulnya dibahu. Senyum manis mulai bermain diwajahnya, begitu mengingat Ahra akan menyukai hasil berburunya kali ini. Membuatnya dengan langkah ringan kini berjalan pulang.

Kibum kembali menoleh, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Namun kemudian dengan cepat kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan, dengan alis berkerut seperti tengah berpikir. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu-Sungmin-tak pernah sekalipun membuka suara, namun jelas sepasang mata foxy itu tak pernah lepas dari Kibum. Seolah keberadaannya memang hanya untuk memperhatikan Putra Mahkota seorang, walau sesaat keberadaan pemuda pucat itu berhasil mengalihkannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, Kyuhyun-ah.?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Mengabaikan sejenak buku yang tengah dibacanya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Abeoji nya itu.

"Sangat baik, Abeoji.-"

Kemudian dengan sopan Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun jelas dari nada suaranya. Kyuhyun sangat senang, ketika Tuan Cho menanyakan bagaimana harinya berjalan. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, perhatian kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Aboejinya itu sungguh sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

"-Bagaimana dengan Abeoji sendiri, Apa hari Abeoji juga berjalan dengan baik.?"

Sehingga kini, dirinya pun tak lupa menanyakan pula bagaimana hari yang Tuan Cho lalui. Dan hal itupun membuahkan senyum tipis pada wajah penuh wibawa milik Tuan Cho.

"Hari Abeoji juga berjalan dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya tak sebaik harimu, apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Tuan Cho, dan sepertinya lagi-lagi dirinya terbaca dengan begitu mudah. Mengetahui bahwa Abeojinya itu tahu dirinya menjalani hari ini lebih dari kata baik, tak pelak Kyuhyun jadi ingin menceritakan hal menarik apa yang dialaminya.

"Aku bertemu beberapa orang seumuranku dan mereka dari ibu kota, Abeoji.-"

Kembali senyum itu mengembang, mengingat percecokan kecil yang dialaminya siang tadi. Bertemu orang baru , apalagi dengan pengetahuan dan pendapat yang jauh berbeda darinya. Membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menutupi rasa ketertarikannya akan semua itu.

"-Sepertinya mereka bangsawan dan juga orang yang terpelajar. Mereka bahkan mengajakku berargumen tentang kerajaan, seolah mereka adalah orang dari istana."

"Jauhi mereka."

Senyum Kyuhyun luruh, mendengar ucapan datar yang kini dikeluarkan Tuan Cho. Dia tak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini, mengingat Ayahnya itu sebelumnya selalu senang mendengar dirinya dapat belajar hal baru. Namun kali ini berbeda, Ayahnya bersikap seolah hal yang kini dilakukannya salah.

"Maksud Abeoji.?"

"Berusahalah untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang dari Ibu Kota. Jika memang kau tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mereka, segeralah pergi."

"Tapi kenapa.?"

Tuan Cho menatap lurus, namun jelas sepasang mata hitam itu tengah memperingati. Dan memandang seolah tak ingin dibantah, membuat semua pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin meluap keluar. Kini harus ditelannya kembali, dan memilih untuk mengiyakan perintah Abeojinya itu.

"Baiklah, Abeoji."

Kyuhyun membereskan buku yang baru setengahnya dibaca, dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Membungkuk sebentar, Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruang belajar. Membuat Tuan Cho yang melihatnya menghela nafas mengetahui bahwa ucapannya tadi berhasil mengusik Kyuhyun, namun sungguh sikap paranoidnya kini datang dengan berlebih. Membuatnya mulai berpikir sama seperti Seong Jin sang sahabat, bahwa membatasi Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya cara untuk dapat melindunginya.

"Seperti inikah perasaanmu dulu, Seong Jin-ah.?-"

Tuan Cho bergumam sendiri, seolah tengah bertanya pada sang sahabat.

"-Menyembunyikan keberadaannya untuk dapat melindungi."

Senyum sedih mulai terpatri, mengingat janjinya pada sang sahabat untuk dapat membahagiakan anaknya. Tapi kini apa, dia bahkan akan melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang dilakukan Sang Raja dulu. Menyembunyikan cahaya terang sang mentari untuk keselamatan, tanpa memikirkan sedikit saja perasaannya. Bahwa bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan akan sangat menyakiti sang Matahari.

.

.

.

Kibum terdiam, duduk termenung didalam kamar Paviliun-nya. Ucapan dari pemuda yang ditemukannya dihutan siang itu terus terngiang dan mengusik pikirannya sedari tadi. Bahkan membuat sebuah pertanyaan kini berkecambuk dan menginginkan untuk dijawab segera.

"Kasim Jung."

Dan pada akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk memanggil Kasim Jung, berharap pria itu akan mampu membantunya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ada yang anda butuhkan, Putra Mahkota.?"

"Kasim Jung, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu.-"

"Ne.?"

"-Siapa menurutmu yang memiliki hak lebih besar, seorang pemilik atau seorang yang merawat.?"

Kasim Jung terdiam, pertanyaan yang diajukan Putra Mahkota membuat keningnya berkerut. Cukup terkejut, ketika mendapati Kibum mengajukan pertanyaan dan meminta pendapatnya akan suatu hal. Namun walau begitu, Kasim Jung tetaplah senang karena sepertinya Putra Mahkota mulai bisa terbuka padanya kembali seperti waktu kecil dulu. Sehingga kini Kasim Jung akan memikirkan dengan serius jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada sang Putra Mahkota.

Dan walau bagaimana pun, seorang Kasim seperti dirinya juga diberikan bimbingan yang ketat dan keras, dari mulai politik, kebudayaan hingga bertarung sekalipun. Agar

"Saya tidak yakin apa jawaban saya sesuai dengan apa yang ingin Putra Mahkota dengar.-"

Kasim Jung tersenyum tipis, ketika dilihatnya Kibum menatap tajam pada dirinya ketika kalimat pertama diucapkannya. Dirinya tahu, bahwa putra Mahkota sangat tidak menyukai seorang penjilat yang selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya. Karena Kibum akan lebih merasa dihargai ketika seseorang mengatakan kenyataan, walau perkataan jujur seseorang siang itu membuat kepalanya kini penuh dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"-Seorang pemilik memang memiliki hak yang besar."

Kibum tak bisa menutupi senyum yang kini terukir diwajah tampannya, ketika mendengar jawaban Kasim Jung. Jawaban yang diberikan Kasimnya itu sama persis dengan pendapat miliknya siang tadi, sehingga kini dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak salah memberikan argument.

"Namun itu juga tak membuat seorang yang merawat kehilangan haknya.-"

"Apa maksudnya.?"

Kasim Jung kembali mengembangkan senyumannya, ketika pertanyaan dengan nada tak suka itu Kibum layangkan. Sepertinya jawaban miliknya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Putra Mahkota.

"-Karena pada dasarnya kedua orang itu memiliki hak yang sama. Hamba mungkin akan sangat lancang, tapi mana yang Putra Mahkota lebih sayangi Ratu Bo Kyung atau Selir Yeon.?"

Kibum terdiam pikirannya melayang, mencoba membandingkan siapa yang lebih dia sayangi.

"Anda tak tahu jawabannya bukan.?"

Kibum mau tak mau mengangguk, ketika seberapa keraspun dirinya memikirkan dia masih tak tahu siapa yang lebih disayanginya.

"Itu karena anda tak bisa memilih salah satu.-"

Kasim Jung kembali membuka suara, dan kini mulai menjelaskan dengan lebih rinci. Jika orang lain mendengar ucapannya saat ini, mungkin dia akan dicap sebagai seorang penghianat. Karena mencoba mempengaruhi sang Putra Mahkota dengan ucapannya. Tapi percayalah ini dia lakukan, hanya agar Kibum mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"-Ratu Bo Kyung adalah ibu anda, wanita yang telah melahirkan anda. Namun Selir Yeon juga orang yang penting bagi anda, karena dia memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dari yang diberikan Ratu kepada anda. Jadi anda tak akan pernah dapat memilih siapa yang lebih dari keduanya."

"Itukah jawaban dari pertanyaanku.?"

Kibum bertanya dengan perasaan gamang, dia masih merasa ada jawaban yang lebih untuk pertanyaannya itu. Walau memang jawaban Kasim Jung saat ini membuatnya mengerti bahwa pendapatnya yang memihak salah satu itu adalah salah.

"Tidak. Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan Putra Mahkota adalah seseorang pemilik yang merawatlah yang memiliki hak seutuhnya atas apapun itu."

Kedua mata hitam Kibum membulat, dia tak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Tentu saja seorang yang memiliki hak yang jauh lebih besar dari yang lainnya adalah seorang pemilik yang merawat sendiri, sehingga haknya tak perlu untuk diragukan. Dan jawaban kali ini membuat Kibum benar-benar puas, dan dapat mengetahui hal apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kasim Jung."

"Ne.?"

"Siapkan beberapa pohon kecil yang siap ditanam, aku membutuhkannya."

Kasim Jung ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun ketika melihat wajah sumringan yang kali ini ditunjukkan sang Putra Mahkota membuatnya urung untuk bertanya. Dan memilih untuk menyanggupi perintah dari Kibum itu.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang membuka suara, padahal kedua sosok itu telah menghabiskan banyak waktu menikmati teh bersama sedari tadi. Namun satu kalipun percakapan tak juga pernah terjadi. Sehingga kini ruangan luas itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Tuan besar, Tuan muda ingin menghadap."

Sampai sebuah ketukan, disertai suara pelayan yang memberitahukan kedatangan seseorang yang ingin menemuinya lah yang pada akhirnya memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Sehingga kini dengan cepat seseorang yang disebut Tuan Besar-Menteri Lee-mengijinkan pelayan itu membawa seseorang yang tadinya disebut Tuan muda untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Kemudian seorang pemuda dengan seragam keamanan kerajaan masuk, membungkuk terlewat dalam kemudian duduk tepat dihadapan Tuan Lee.

"Abeo-nim, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan.-"

Pemuda itu-Sung Jo-mulai membuka suara, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepada sang Ayah. Namun kemudian ucapannya menggantung, Karena kini tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda lain yang duduk disampingnya. Dia ingin berbicara serius pada sang Ayah, tapi keberadaan orang lain disana terasa mengganggu. Dan Tuan Lee yang melihat tatapan tak suka yang kini ditunjukkan oleh anak pertamanya itu, memilih untuk menengahi.

"Biarkan saja, dia tak akan mengganggu pembicaraan kita."

Walau tak menyukai keputusan itu, tapi Sung Jo tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Tuan Lee merupakan sebuah perintah mutlak, sehingga suka tak suka dia harus tetap menerimanya.

"Kami menemukan _nya._ "

Wajah tenang yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan Tuan Lee luruh, karena kini sepasang matanya membulat. Keterkejutan tak bisa disembunyikannya, ketika sebaris kalimat itu diucapkan Sung Jo.

"Kau yakin itu _dia_.?"

Sung Jo mengangguk mantap, mencoba meyakinkan Ayahnya bahwa hal yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Saya yakin, karena Jendral Heo sendiri yang memastikan bahwa _dia_ lah orangnya."

Dan kini raut terkejut itu berubah, begitu lengkungan dibibir terlukis. Rasa senang tak bisa ditahannya, sehingga senyum serupa seringai itu mengembang dengan lebar.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya.?"

"Dia tinggal dipinggir hutan bagian Selatan Joseon."

"Ahhh…dia masih berada Joseon, bahkan menempati tanah milik Kerajaan. Aku tak menduganya."

Tuan Lee cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa _dia_ selama ini masih berada di Joseon. Selama Sembilan tahun dirinya mencari, sedikitpun tak ada petunjuk atas keberadaannya. Namun kali ini mereka menemukannya, menemukan keberadaan sekaligus tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Baiklah, terus awasi _dia_. Jangan lengah, dan laporkan selalu setiap pergerakannya."

"Baik Abeo-nim."

Sung Jo menggangguk menyanggupi, kemudian meninggalkan ruang istirahat Ayahnya itu. Namun sebelum keluar, tatapannya sekali lagi mengarah pada pada pemuda itu-Dongsaeng. Lagi-lagi tatapan tak suka ditunjukkannya, namun entah mengapa sang Dongsaeng terlihat tak menghiraukan. Mambuat kekesalan bahkan rasa tak sukanya terasa semakin menumpuk.

"Apa informasi yang dibawa Hyung-nim itu sangat penting."

"Tentu saja, itu adalah informasi yang begitu penting. Aku bahkan telah menghabiskan waktu Sembilan tahun untuk mendapatkannya.-"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, begitu mengetahui bahwa informasi yang didengarnya itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Sehingga sekarang dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, yaitu diam dan menyimpan dengan baik semua itu.

"-Jadi Sungmin, tetaplah berada disamping Putra Mahkota dan awasi juga keadaan istana dari sana."

' _Karena sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan rahasia sang Raja yang akan membuatnya lengser dari tahta.'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merapikan ranting yang dipungutnya menjadi satu kemudian mengikatnya, ketika dirasanya ranting yang dikumpulkannya telah cukup banyak. Sehingga kini dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya itu, dan memilih untuk pulang.

Menghela nafas keras, Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kebosanan yang selalu dirasakannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Larangan dari Abeoji diturutinya, sehingga Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya dirumah dan hanya beberapa saat dihabiskannya diluar. Dia bahkan sudah tak pernah berburu lagi, membuat rasa bosan itu berkali-kali lipat dirasakan.

Matahari menggantung tepat diatas kepala, membuat terik menyengatnya dengan sangat. Namun mengabaikan semua itu, Kyuhyun tetap memanggul kayunya dan berjalan dengan lebih cepat.

"Kenapa lama sekali.? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Kyuhyun mendongak, ketika suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia merasa pernah mendengar suara bernada datar itu. Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun menatap wajah datar didepannya itu dia dapat langsung mengenalinya.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga….#BuangNafas

Setelah beberapa hari berusaha keras untuk bisa merampungkannya akhirnya hari ini bisa selesai juga…tapi maklumin ya jika ceritanya makin Geje, bahkan konflik kedepannya masih belum terlihat..tapi janji chapter depan konflik akan mulai muncul dan bakal gg tanggung-tanggung…hehehe

Dan terima kasih untuk : angel sparkyu, dewidossantosleite, Desviana407, kyuli 99, dewiangel, kyuchoco13, Awaelfkyu13, Anna505, hyunnie02, Hwang635, cinya, Choding, Vianna Cho, GaemGyuLah, Namira392, Puput257, N714Ch, kihyunelf, Guest, Apriliaa765, jihyunelf, Tepe024, readlight, Hanna shinjiseok, pcyckh, HelloMonster, maya kyu, Permenkaret, phn19, anny, sofyanayunita1, deushiikyungie, sparkyubum, Sheyla Sagita, YG, iffahnur, Emon204, melani s khadijah, Kuro Ilna, QQ kyukyu, Jiya Chan, Shin Ririn1013, aXsisyeolliefujo, Annishi692, siyohyuncho, Dindaa, RTDhilla2 Kyuiee, okaocha. Yang sudah mau membaca sekaligus mereview ff ini…#BOW

Dan ditunggu review untuk Chapter ini…semoga masih suka…#BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

" _Kenapa lama sekali.? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."_

 _Kyuhyun mendongak, ketika suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia merasa pernah mendengar suara bernada datar itu. Dan benar saja, ketika Kyuhyun menatap wajah datar didepannya itu dia dapat langsung mengenalinya._

" _Kau.."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan, menelusuri jalan hutan yang dipenuhi akar-akar besar perpohonan. Namun sesekali matanya mengerling, menatap pemuda disampingnya dari sudut matanya. Memastikan pemuda itu tak tertinggal dan tetap mengikuti langkahnya kini.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menduga, bahwa dirinya akan menerima kunjungan kembali. Apalagi itu dari pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu berdebat dengan dirinya, dan yang lebih tak diduganya lagi adalah alasan pemuda itu datang kembali.

" _Aku membawa beberapa pohon kecil, bantu aku untuk menanamnya."_

Kalimat yang tak sedikitpun mengandung nada permintaan tolong, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun mengiyakan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Walau mungkin pemuda itu melakukan semuanya karena merasa tak terima dengan segala ucapannya tempo hari. Namun semua itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berkata iya pada pemuda itu, ketika memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja dia melakukan hal itu karena perkataannya.

Sedangkan Kibum, pemuda itu tahu sedari tadi terus-menerus diperhatikan. Namun tak ada kalimat protes yang ingin dirinya layangkan. Sebaliknya pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang mengapa pemuda pucat itu langsung menyetujui permintaannya tadi. Walau Kibum akui, dia memang tulus melakukan semua ini. Selain karena perkataan pemuda pucat itu dan perkataan Kasim Jung, kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah calon Raja Joseon berikutnya juga turut menjadi pertimbangan. Karena bagaimanapun kelak keadaan Joseon kedepannya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, wilayah maupun rakyatnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa menanamnya disini."

Ucapan serta langkah Kyuhyun yang terhenti membuat Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya mengedar, melihat bahwa tempat yang Kyuhyun pilih untuk ditanami pohon memang tempat yang masih terlihat lapang dan tepat untuk menanam pohon-pohon kecil yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pohon-pohon kecil yang dibawanya, kemudian menurunkan panggulan kayu bakar dipunggung. Memilih dua batang pohon yang terlihat kuat didalam ikatan dan mengangsurkan satu kearah Kibum. Membuat pemuda itu menatap bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak membawa alat apapun untuk menggali, jadi kita gunakan batang pohon ini saja."

Kibum mengangguk setuju, kemudian ikut meletakkan pohon-pohon kecil yang juga dibawanya. Mengambil batang pohon dari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian kembali melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada pemuda pucat itu, seolah bertanya apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukannya.

"Kita gali disini saja dulu, tanahnya tak terlalu keras. Kurasa cocok untuk tempat menanamnya."

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kibum, terlihat dari bagaimana dirinya dapat mengerti maksud dari tatapan yang Kibum tunjukkan. Sehingga kini mereka berjongkok dan mulai menggali tanah. Mencoba membuat lubang yang cukup dalam untuk dapat menanam pohon-pohon kecil itu dengan baik, sehingga bisa tumbuh besar nantinya.

Kyuhyun tak lagi membuka suara, memilih menekuni kegiatannya kini. Sehingga hanya hening yang terjadi, walau begitu didalam hati mereka kini sebuah desiran hangat terasa memenuhi dada. Yang membuat rasa nyaman atas kehadiran masing-masing kini dirasakan.

.

.

.

Lengkungan dibibirnya terasa enggan tuk menghilang, akibat rasa senang yang kini memenuhi dadanya. Bahkan senyuman itu semakin lebar, ketika kembali mengingat waktu yang dihabiskannya dari siang sampai hari mulai gelap kini. Waktu yang terasa begitu sebentar walau mereka hanya menghabiskannya dengan menanam pohon dan hanya sesekali mengobrol singkat, namun entah mengapa tetap terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa telah dekat dengan pemuda itu.

"Ahh..aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

Mendengus, Kyuhyun menyayangkan kebodohannya itu. Karena bisa-bisanya dirinya lupa untuk menanyakan nama pemuda itu, padahal dia mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk itu. Membuatnya kini menggerutu disepanjang langkahnya.

"Dari mana saja.?"

Sampai suara dingin itu menyapa, membuat Kyuhyun secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian mendongak, menemukan sang Abeoji tengah berdiri menjulang didepan pintu rumah mereka. Namun entah karena senang atau apa, Kyuhyun kini tak menyadari kemarahan yang tercetak jelas pada wajah serta suara pria paruh baya itu. sehingga kini dia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ahh...Abeoji, Anyeonghaseo."

Kyuhyun membungkuk, senyum yang sesaat menghilang karena rasa kesalnya kini kembali. Bahkan jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, ketika pemuda itu begitu ingin menceritakan kegiatannya yang dilakukan seharian ini pada sang Abeoji.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Dari mana saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun.?"

Namun kemudian senyum diwajahnya tergantikan oleh raut kebingung, ketika mendengar pertanyaan dingin yang pria paruh baya itu layangkan. Dan ekspresi keras yang terlukis diwajah sang Abeoji yang begitu terlambat Kyuhyun sadari itu kini memenuhi tatapannya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar berbohong, ketika menjawab pertanyaan sang Abeoji.

"Aku dari hutan Abeoji, mencari kayu."

Tuan Cho mengeram, ketika Kyuhyun menunduk saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang berarti bahwa ada hal yang tengah disembunyikan anaknya itu dari dirinya. Membuat kemarahan didalam hatinya berkali-kali lipat dirasakan.

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, mendengar seruan keras yang Tuan Cho lakukan. Dirinya tak menyangka Tuan Cho akan membentaknya, dan lebih tak menyangka bahwa kebohongan yang telah dilakukannya itu diketahui oleh sang Abeoji.

"A-aku tidak berbohong, Abeoji."

Namun dia tak dapat mengakuinya, bisa saja karena semua itu hukumannya akan kembali bertambah. Sedangkan hukuman untuk tak berada didalam hutan dalam waktu lama saja belum sang Abeoji lepaskan, namun kini dirinya sudah terancam akan dihukum lagi.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun.?"

Tuan Cho tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ucapan membela yang Kyuhyun serukan. Malah sebaliknya, kemarahan dihati semakin besar terasa. Ketika pemuda itu tak mencoba untuk jujur pada dirinya.

"Tapi.-"

"Jangan ucapkan kebohongan lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tuan Cho memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Masuk kedalam. Dan kali ini aku akan pastikan untuk tak membiarkan dirimu keluar dari dalam rumah, sejengkal langkah pun."

Berbalik, Tuan Cho berpikir untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan menenangkan dirinya disana. Berharap kemarahan didalam dada bisa diredamnya, tanpa harus kembali menunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Karena bagaimanapun, Tuan Cho merasa dirinya tak harus melakukan hal lancang itu kepada diri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa.-"

Langkah itu terhenti, ketika gumaman itu mampu ditangkah gendang telinganya. Membuat Tuan Cho berbalik, dan menatap tepat kepada Kyuhyun kini.

"-Aku tak bisa menerima hukuman tak adil yang Abeoji berikan itu."

Kyuhyun menatap lurus Tuan Cho, menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya itu dari tatapan juga.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan, yang membuatku pantas untuk menerima hukuman itu."

Tuan Cho terpekur, ketika Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya menggunakan nada tegas itu kepadanya. Dan entah mengapa dimatanya sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti Seong Jin ketika menyanggah pendapatnya dan saat memerintahnya.

' _Inikah karisma dari seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan.?'_

Untuk sesaat, jati diri dari seorang Kyuhyun sang Pangeran Joseon terasa muncul kepermukaan. Membuat Tuan Cho merasa terintimidasi. Namun terima kasih kepada Raja Seong Jin, karena telah mengenal lama sosok sang sahabat. Membuatnya mampu mengendalikan diri, untuk tak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Tapi aku merasa kau pantas menerimanya, Cho Kyuhyun."

Tuan Cho membalas ucapan itu, kemudian kini berbalik kembali. Dan benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu hanya berdiri diam ditempatnya. Begitu tak percaya bahwa Tuan Cho benar-benar menambah hukumannya, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas keras tak suka.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Ahra-Noonanya-dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu menyiram pohon-pohon kecil yang beberapa minggu lalu tertanam itu. Sebelumnya Ahra yang membantunya merawat tanaman itu, ketika dirinya menjalani hukuman dari sang Abeoji. Tapi kali ini dia berhasil terlepas dari hukuman itu, ketika sang Abeoji sedang tidak berada dirumah. Wajahnya tak berekspresi, membuat Ahra mengerang melihat kekeras kepalaan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau dan Abeoji akan bersikap keras kepala seperti ini.?"

"Apa maksud Noona.? Aku merasa tidak pernah bersikap keras kepala."

Ahra mendengus, mendengar pertanyaan pura-pura Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pikir Ahra tidak tahu apa, bahwa dia dan Tuan Cho tengah berselisih. Hari itu dirinya ada disana dan melihat langsung bagaimana sang Abeoji yang begitu marah, dan Kyuhyun yang bersikap keras kepala. Namun itu merupakan pertama kalinya Ahra melihat keduanya berselisih paham dan bersikap keras kepala tanpa ada yang mau mengalah. Membuat keadaan rumah mereka terasa berat dan dingin sampai hari ini, ketika Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho tak juga bertegur sapa.

"Haahh...Aku tahu kau marah pada Abeoji. Tapi bukankah terasa tidak benar jika kalian bersikap seperti ini.?"

Ahra berucap lirih, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menoleh. Nada kesedihan dalam kalimat yang Ahra ucapkan membuat hatinya terenyuh. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa tak suka ketika Noonanya itu merasa sedih, apalagi ini karena dirinya. Dan Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya sadar, bahwa dia tak seharusnya merasa marah dan bersikap keras kepala kepada Tuan Cho. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun semua ini juga tidaklah murni kesalahannya, karena menurutnya kemarahan Tuan Cho pun baginya tak berdasar.

Dari larangan yang Abeojinya itu ucapkan, sampai kemarahannya hari itu. Kyuhyun belumlah menemukan alasan kenapa Tuan Cho sampai seperti itu. Dia bukan anak kecil, terlebih dia bukanlah seorang anak perempuan. Namun entah mengapa, Tuan Cho bersikap begitu protektif kepada dirinya. Bahkan bersikap lebih protektif kepadanya dibandingkan kepada Ahra sang Noona.

"Aku tak bermaksud bersikap keras kepala kepada Abeoji.-"

Ahra menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap langit yang mulai menguning karena senja.

"-Tapi, apakah Noona tidak merasa.? Kekhawatiran yang Abeoji rasakan kepadaku bukankah terasa terlalu berlebih."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Ahra membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun itu dalam hati. Ketika dirinya juga mengingat bagaimana sikap protektif Tuan Cho pada Dongsaengnya itu. Ahra ingat, ketika Tuan Cho melarang Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota, sedangkan dirinya tidak. Tuan Cho melarang Kyuhyun berbicara dengan orang asing, sedangkan dirinya tak pernah. Dan yang paling aneh menurut Ahra adalah ketika Tuan Cho melarang Kyuhyun untuk berteman, padahal kepada dirinya Tuan Cho selalu mengingatkan untuk bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan orang lain.

' _Kyuhyun benar, kenapa Abeoji bisa bersikap seperti itu.?'_

Ahra hampir menyuarakan pikirannya itu, namun beruntung kesadarannya cepat kembali. Sehingga semua itu tak jadi terucap, karena bisa-bisa rencana untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua gagal.

"Aku rasa Abeoji melakukan semua itu karena begitu menyayangimu, Kyuhyunnie."

Sehingga kini hanya kalimat pembelaan yang Ahra ucapkan kepada sang Dongsaeng. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, walau merasa Ahra hanya ingin menghiburnya dengan kalimat itu tetap saja pemuda pucat itu mengangguk. Karena pada kenyataannya dirinya juga selalu merasakan kasih sayang itu. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun merasa, membuang sedikit egonya dan menghilangkan kekeras kepalaannya akan dilakukannya. Dan berdamai dengan sang Abeoji adalah hal yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Kau benar, Noona. Aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dulu kepada Abeoji.-"

Tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun telah memutuskan untuk menghentikan perang dingin itu.

"-Tapi sebelum itu, Noona harus membantuku untuk menangkap beberapa ayam hutan untuk makan malam spesial kita malam ini."

Ahra balas tersenyum manis, kemudian menggandeng tangan Dongsaengnya itu erat. Merasa begitu senang ketika Kyuhyun bersikap begitu dewasa diumurnya yang baru 14 tahun ini, bahkan memutuskan untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada sang Abeoji. Membuat Ahra semakin merasa bangga memiliki Dongsaeng seperti Kyuhyun, sekaligus begitu mensyukuri keberadaan anak lelaki itu dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

.

"Menyerahlah Cho Young Hwan. Dan serahkan _'Rahasia sang Raja'_ yang kau miliki pada kami, jika kau dan keluargamu ingin selamat."

"Tidak akan."

Traangg...

Kedua pedang itu beradu keras, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar mengerikan. Tuan Cho berusaha keras menghalau serangan-serangan yang kini menghujaminya, dan melindungi sang istri dibalik tubuhnya. Walau jelas jumlah mereka begitu banyak untuk dapat dihadapinya seorang diri.

Namun hal itu tak membuat Tuan Cho memilih untuk menyerah, karena bagaimanapun dia akan tetap menjaga _'Rahasia sang Raja'_ itu sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan juga dia akan berusaha berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap melindungi istri dan keluarganya. Dan begitu bersyukur, bahwa saat ini Ahra dan Kyuhyun tak berada disini. Karena jika saja mereka berada disini, Tuan Cho tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka semua, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Tetap berada dibelakangku."

Serunya, ketika dirinya berbalik arah dan menghalau pedang yang hampir saja akan berhasil menebas Hanna. Beberapa orang yang sedari tadi menyerangnya dari arah depan berhasil dipukul mundur, namun tidak bisa dengan yang ada dibagian belakang. Karena itu Tuan Cho berbalik, dan mulai menyerang orang-orang yang sebelumnya ada dibelakangnya. Namun lama kelamaan Tuan Cho mulai kewalahan, ketika serangan-serangan itu semakin gencar menyerangnya. Sampai serangan dari arah samping kirinya tak dirinya sadari kini datang.

"YEOBO."

Hanna berseru keras, melihat Tuan Cho akan diserang dari arah samping yang kemungkinan tak bisa diantisipasi oleh pria itu. Sedangkan Tuan Cho sendiri, sudah memasrahkan diri untuk terkena sabetan pedang itu. Ketika dia merasa terlambat bergerak untuk menerima serangan itu. Bahkan kini memilih memejamkan mata untuk menerima rasa sakit yang kemungkinan tak sedikit itu. Namun-

JLEB.

Belum sempat pedang itu menyentuh kulit milik Tuan Cho, sebuah anak panah melesat kencang. Melewati tubuh Tuan Cho, dan menembus tepat pada jantung sosok sang penyerang. Membuat pria itu kini selamat dari serangan yang hampir mengenainya.

"PERGI DARI SINI!."

Namun bukannya senang, Tuan Cho menyerukan perintah itu dengan lantang. Ketika sepasang matanya menangkan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Ahra tak jauh dari tempatnya. Berusaha keras melarang kedua anaknya itu untuk mendekat.

Tapi bukannya menurut, Ahra dan Kyuhyun tetap berjalan mendekat saat melihat kedua orangtuanya mereka diserang dan kini tengah tersudut. Kyuhyun berlari didepan, dengan beberapa anak panahnya yang tersisa, pemuda itu mencoba melumpuhkan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan penutup wajah yang berwarna sama. Namun jelas saja, perbedaan jumlah mereka berpengaruh besar. Sehingga kini Kyuhyun terpaksa merebut pedang salah satu orang yang berhasil dilumpuhkannya tadi.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan pedangnya, membalas setiap serangan yang kini juga diarahkan padanya. Terima kasih pada sang Abeoji, karena selama ini mengajarinya memanah dan berpedang dengan cukup keras. Sehingga kini dirinya bisa mengimbangi pergerakan lawannya yang jelas memiliki keahlian yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Abeoji."

Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho memposisikan Ahra dan Hanna tepat dibekang punggung mereka, kemudian mengacungkan pedang mereka secara bersamaan, mencoba mengancam.

"Bukankah Abeojie mengatakan pada kalian untuk pergi dari sini."

Ahra menggeleng, terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya menolak untuk melakukan perintah Tuan Cho itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, walau tak menunjukkannya tapi percayalah bahwa diapun sama tak setujunya dengan Ahra. Karena bagaimana mungkin seorang anak seperti mereka tak akan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya berada dalam bahaya, tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka, Abeoji.? Kenapa mereka bisa menyerang kalian seperti ini.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya, ketika berusaha mengenali satu persatu orang-orang itu. Namun mencoba berapa kalipun, Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa mengenali. Ketika kain hitam itu menutupi sebagian besar wajah mereka. Tapi pastilah, mereka semua memiliki alasan besar sampai mencoba untuk membunuh keluarganya kini.

Sedangkan Tuan Cho, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Karena pada dasarnya satu-satunya alasan orang-orang ini- _yang Tuan Cho yakini orang-orang dari salah satu Menteri yang membenci Raja Seong Jin_ -menyerang mereka adalah karena seorang Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya _'Rahasia sang Raja'_ yang dirinya miliki dan sembunyikan selama ini.

"Mereka hanya gerombolan perampok keji. Karena itulah, sekarang bawa Eomma dan Noonamu dari sini. Abeoji yang akan mengatasi mereka."

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

Ini Hanna yang menyerukan penolakan.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga ingin menolak, namun ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Tuan Cho semua niatan itu dia urungkan. Saat tatapan penuh permohonanlah yang kini Abeojinya tunjukkan.

"Baiklah."

Tuan Cho melangkah maju, menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Kakinya dia lebarkan, memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang siapapun yang mencoba mendekat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengedarkan tatapan, mencoba mencari jalan untuk dapat keluar dari kungkungan yang orang-orang itu buat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ketika menemukan jalan yang cukup terbuka dari arah utara. Jalan itu bisa membuatnya memasuki hutan, dan membantu mereka melarikan diri. Dia tetap mengayunkan pedangnya, sembari mengawasi keberadaan Ahra dan Hanna dibelakangnya.

"EOMMA."

Sreeettt...

JLEB.

Namun ternyata dirinya tak cukup waspada, sehingga kepergian Eommanya dari lindunganya tak Kyuhyun sadari. Dan kini semuanya sudah terlambat, ketika wanita cantik itu telah tertusuk dalam dibagian perut saat mencoba melindungi sang Abeoji dari serangan.

Sedangkan Tuan Cho, mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun itu dan mendapati tubuh sang istri yang limbung kearahnya berhasil membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Dan kini sabetan pedang dari segala arah terhujam pada tubuhnya, yang telah terlebih dahulu memeluk tubuh lemah sang Istri. Tuan Cho merasakan begitu banyak rasa sakit, namun hal itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa nafas wanita dipelukannya itu mulai melemah. Pria itu

Grep...

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ahra dan membawa Noonanya itu dalam pelarian. Perempuan itu hanya berteriak histeris, menatap kearah dua tubuh orangtuanya yang mungkin kini meregang nyawa, akibat begitu banyak luka yang kedua orangtuanya dapatkan.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini Noona."

Ahra ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, ketika dia sangat ingin kembali ketempat orangtuanya. Tapi ketika merasa telapak tangannya basah, barulah perempuan itu mengalihkan tatapan kearah Kyuhyun. Dan menemukan beberapa luka ditubuh Dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau terluka."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ditengah nafasnya yang memburu, luka yang didapatkannya pun tak sedikit. Namun saat ini dia harus menjadi kuat, untuk dapat melindungi sang Noona.

"Kita harus lari dari sini Noona, kita harus selamat."

' _Setidaknya kau harus selamat, Noona.'_ Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati, kemudian semakin memacu langkahnya kencang. Ketika suara orang-orang itu semakin mendekat, berhasil mengejar mereka.

Sreeettt...

Sampai kemudian kakinya tergelincir, membuatnya hampir terperosok kedalam jurang. Kyuhyun lupa bahwa diujung hutan ini ada jurang dengan sungai dalam dibawahnya. Beruntung Ahra mampu menahan tubuhnya, membuat kini perempuan itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat mencoba menahan tubuh Dongsaengnya itu dengan satu tangan berpegangan disebuah pohon.

"Itu dia."

Ahra begitu panik, ketika suara orang-orang itu semakin terdengar dekat. Dia ingin menarik Kyuhyun keatas, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya.

"Noona lepaskanlah dan lari, aku tak ingin mereka menangkapmu."

Perempuan itu menggeleng, dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras dari sepasang mata indahnya. Dia tak akan melakukannya, melakukan perintah yang Kyuhyun serukan. Karena jika dia melakukannya, sama saja dengan membunuh Kyuhyun sang Dongsaeng dengan tangannya sendiri. Ahra tidak mau, dia tak akan mau.

"Noona aku mohon, mereka akan membunuhmu jika kau berhasil ditangkapnya."

Ahra berubah histeris, ketika tangannya melicin karena darah milik Kyuhyun yang memenuhi tangannya sebelumnya.

"Tidak...Tidak...Tidak...Jangan terlepas, aku mohon."

Tangis sudah tak terbendung lagi, ketika secara perlahan namun pasti tangan didalam genggaman mulai terlepas. Ahra menangis meraung, namun Kyuhyun justru mencoba melukis sebuah senyum manis diwajah. Ajalnya terasa semakin dekat, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan mengukir ketakutan sedikitpun pada wajahnya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia harus menguatkan perempuan yang begitu disayanginya itu dipenghujung hayatnya.

"Noona.-"

Kyuhyun memanggil lembut, membuat Ahra semakin merasa ketakutan.

"-Kumohon tetaplah hidup. Demi Abeoji, Eomma dan Aku. Saranghae."

Tangan pucat itu melepas genggaman, membuat tautan itu semakin merenggang. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian genggaman itu benar-benar terlepas. Membuat tubuhnya melayang, jatuh bebas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menjanjikan kematian yang begitu menyakitkan pada diri pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu.

"Jangan bergerak. Jika tidak, aku akan memenggal kepalamu."

Sedangkan Ahra, perempuan cantik itu kini hanya duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong. Ancaman yang terlontar, tak menakuti perempuan itu sedikitpun. Karena pada kenyataannya, segala ketakutan seolah telah dirasakan Ahra ketika satu-persatu keluarganya harus meregang nyawa dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya anak lelaki itu jatuh kedalam jurang, jadi tak perlu mencarinya. Dia _pasti_ sudah mati."

.

.

.

Raja Seong Jin berjalan menuju paviliun Seo-Jang, berniat mengunjungi Putra Mahkota. Ketika beberapa waktu lalu salah satu dayang memberitahu keadaan kesehatan Putra Mahkota yang tiba-tiba menurun ditengah malam seperti saat ini. Tabib Shin memang sudah diperintahkannya untuk memeriksakan keadaan anaknya itu, namun tetap saja perasaan khawatir tak mampu ditahannya. Sehingga kini Raja Joseon itu memilih untuk mengurangi waktu beristirahatnya, dan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Kibum kini.

Karena seingat Raja Seong Jin, Putra Mahkota adalah anak yang jarang sakit. Dan mendengar kabar seperti itu, mau tak mau seorang Ayah seperti dirinya tak dapat menahan diri. Kekhawatiran kini memenuhi dadanya, apalagi perasaan tak enak yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ya, beberapa waktu lalu, kegelisahan serta ketakutan seolah terus-menerus mengganggunya. Namun anehnya, Raja Seong Jin tak mengetahui alasan apa yang membuatnya merasakan semua perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Putra Mahkota.?"

Kasim Jung dan Dayang Jang-yang datang terlebih dulu dengan Ratu Bo Kyung-menunduk hormat. Kemudian Kasim Jung menjawab atas pertanyaan yang Raja Seong Jin ajukan.

"Tabib Shin berkata bahwa kesehatan Putra Mahkota tiba-tiba menurun, dan mengalami demam tinggi saat ini. Tapi dia telah memberikan ramuan obat untuk mengatasinya, Jeonha. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Raja Seong Jin hanya diam, kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Putra Mahkota. Dia dapat melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Ratu Bo Kyung, yang terus-menerus menggenggam tangan putranya itu saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini.? Bukankah keadaan Putra Mahkota sore tadi masih baik-baik saja ketika berlatih.?"

"Ne, Jeonha. Keadaan Putra Mahkota tadinya memang baik-baik saja.-"

Kasim Jung membenarkan ucapan Raja Seong Jin, ketika mengingat Kibum memang baik-baik saja sebelumnya.

"-Tapi beberapa waktu lalu Putra Mahkota mengeluh bermimpi buruk, setelah itu keadaannya tiba-tiba menurun."

Kemudian memberitahukan tentang sesuatu yang Kibum keluhkan beberapa waktu lalu, sebelum jatuh sakit. Bahwa Putra Mahkota itu mengalami mimpi buruk dan terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini dan setelahnya mengalami demam tinggi. Membuat dirinya dan beberapa Dayang berubah panik karenanya.

"Mimpi buruk.?"

"Ya, Jeonha. Putra Mahkota berkata bahwa didalam mimpinya, dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah terluka sangat parah dan terus menerus meminta pertolongan kepada dirinya."

"Seorang pemuda.?"

' _Kyuhyun.'_

Deg

Raja Seong Jin tersentak, ketika satu nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Dirinya begitu terkejut, atas pemikirannya itu. Namun tak ayal rasa takut itu kembali hadir, dan kini semakin besar sampai terasa menyesakkan.

' _Itu tidak mungkin Kyuhyun, karena Kibum tak pernah tahu tentang keberadaan kembarannya itu selama ini. –'_

Raja Joseon itu mengangguk, menyetujui pemikirannya kini.

' _-Lagi pula Young Hwan bersama Kyuhyun, dan dia pasti akan melindungi putraku itu.'_

Dan terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa rasa takutnya kali ini, keresahannya kali ini, tak berarti apa-apa. Hanya rasa sesaat karena kerinduannya kepada sang anak, dan bukanlah sebuah pertanda. Walau tetap saja didalam hati terdalamnya, Raja Seong Jin merasa telah terjadi sesuatu saat ini. Sesuatu yang buruk entah kepada siapa, Raja Joseon itu pun tak tahu. Sehingga malam ini dihabiskannya tanpa mampu terlelap barang sekalipun. Karena semua pikiran buruknya itu.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Raja Seong Jin tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Sehingga kini tanpa memperdulikan suara Kasim Han, Raja Joseon itu terus memacu langkahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang yang berada di Istana karena melihat Raja mereka kini tengah berlari entah karena apa.

' _Young Hwan, Kyuhyun.'_

Kedua nama itu terus menerus diserukannya dalam hati, terlafalkan bagai doa. Ketika perasaan tak percaya dirasakan, dan Raja Seong Jin benar-benar berharap bahwa kabar yang didengarnya tadi tidak benar terjadi. Kabar buruk yang terdengar begitu mengerikan ditelinganya.

Braak...

Raja Joseon itu mendorong pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Namun kemudian dengan serempak menunduk begitu mengetahui siapa sosok sang pembuka pintu.

"Jeonha, Anda datang.-"

"Dimana.?"

Mereka dengan segera menyingkir, memberi ruang untuk sang Raja. Sehingga kini dengan sangat jelas, Raja Seong Jin dapat melihat beberapa buah gundukan dilantai yang kini tertutupi oleh kain putih. Raja Joseon itu kini meragu, untuk membuka kain penutup itu. Walau jelas, rasa penasaran kini memenuhi dadanya. Namun dirinya belumlah siap, untuk mendapati bahwa hal yang begitu mengerikan benar adanya.

"Jeonha."

Kasim Han memanggil perlahan, mencoba menyadarkan sang Raja dari pikirannya kini. Membuat Raja Seong Jin tersentak kecil, namun tatapannya tak beralih sedikitpun dari gundukan itu. Sampai dirinya kembali menemukan suara, dan menyerukan perintah kepada Kasimnya itu.

"Buka penutupnya."

Kasim Han mengangguk menyanggupi, kemudian pria itu berjalan mendekati gundukan itu. Sesaat dia mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap sang Raja Joseon. Memastikan

"T-tidak mungkin,"

Raja Seong Jin bergumam lirih, bahkan suaranya bergetar akibat rasa tak percaya. Wajahnya memucat, dengan sepasang mata hitam meredup penuh kesedihan. Kasim Han yang melihat ekspresi Rajanya itu terenyuh, tak percaya ketika untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya menemukan Raja Seong Jin memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Membuat Kasim Han menunduk dalam, kemudian menggumamkan lirih panggilan pada sang Raja.

"Jeonha."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Saya sadar ini sangat lama, jadi saya nggk mau banyak cuap...heee

Saya cuman minta kalian maklumin aja jika chapter ini Geje atau aneh, karena saya nggk membaca ulang sama sekali. Begitu jadi langsung publish..heee #MakluminNe

Jadi Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini. Gumawo...#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

" _T-tidak mungkin,"_

 _Raja Seong Jin bergumam lirih, bahkan suaranya bergetar akibat rasa tak percaya. Wajahnya memucat, dengan sepasang mata hitam meredup penuh kesedihan. Kasim Han yang melihat ekspresi Rajanya itu terenyuh, tak percaya ketika untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya menemukan Raja Seong Jin memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Membuat Kasim Han menunduk dalam, kemudian menggumamkan lirih panggilan pada sang Raja._

" _Jeonha."_

.

.

.

Keadaan pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda. Ketika matahari yang biasanya memberi sinar terangnya, kini justru tersembunyi dibalik awan kelabu. Kehangatan yang selalu menyambut, kini tergantikan hembusan angin yang membawa dingin. Serta keceriaan dipagi haripun, kini berganti kesedihan yang begitu besar.

Raja Negri ini kini tengah berduka, ketika sebuah upacara pemakaman akan terlaksana. Walau kematian bukanlah datang dari keluarga kerajaan, namun kehilangan kali ini bagi sang Raja sama besarnya. Mengingat siapa sosok yang telah terbaring kaku dibalik peti kayu dihadapannya itu.

Cho Young Hwan dan Cho Hanna.

Sahabat beserta istrinya. Dua orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup Raja Seong Jin. Mengingat semua jasa mereka, untuk dirinya bahkan untuk negeri Joseon ini. Sehingga kehilangan yang begitu besar itu, benar-benar memukul telak hati dan perasaan Raja Joseon itu,

Sehingga kini Raja Seong Jin melangkah perlahan, siap memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sepasang suami istri tersebut. Tubuh tegapnya mulai membungkuk, bersujud dalam dihadapan kedua peti kayu. Berharap Dewa menerima kembali, kedua makhluk-Nya yang telah berpulang. Dan menempatkannya ditempat terbaik disisi-Nya.

Selain doa, permohonan maaf juga teralun lirih. Karena Raja Seong Jin tahu, kematian sahabatnya bukanlah murni takdir milik Cho Young Hwan seorang. Namun itu semua terjadi, karena Raja Joseon itu tengah dengan lancang membagi ketidak beruntungannya. Memberikan beban yang begitu besar kepada sang sahabat, sehingga kini merekalah yang harus menanggung semua itu.

"Mianhae..."

 _Liquid_ bening meluncur turun, menghasilkan anak sungai pada wajah penuh wibawanya. Tangis dalam diamnya menunjukkan betapa dirinya merasa begitu bersalah. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang mengikuti upacara kini menunduk dalam. Merasa hati mereka seperti teriris sembilu, sesaat setelah melihat Raja mereka menangis. Raja yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat bersinar seolah dirinya merupakan titisan Dewa, kini menangis selayaknya manusia biasa seperti mereka.

"JEONHA."

Mereka berseru, kemudian ikut membungkuk dan berlutut dalam. Ikut serta memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Dan berharap duka sang Raja sedikit berkurang, melihat bentuk dukungan yang mereka tunjukkan. Bagi mereka yang telah melayani Raja Joseon begitu lama, Raja Seong Jin merupakan Raja yang baik. Mengingat sang Raja yang tak pernah bersikap tamak, dan senantiasa memikirkan rakyat disetiap waktunya. Sehingga Raja Seong Jin adalah seorang Raja yang selalu dicintai Rakyatnya.

Tes...

Bahkan langitpun ikut berduka, dengan hujan yang selayaknya tangis turun dengan deras. Membasahi tanah, sesaat setelah kedua peti dikebumikan. Pemakaman kali ini benar-benar dipenuhi duka, yang mungkin akan terus diingat oleh sang Raja untuk tahun demi tahun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kasim Han berjalan terburu, mengejar langkah lebar milik sang Raja. Tak ada anjuran yang coba diserukan olehnya akan langkah-langkah cepat itu, ketika dirasakan aura yang kini menguar dari tubuh sang Raja membungkamnya telak. Membuatnya hanya berusaha untuk menyamakan langkah, bahkan dengan wajah yang senantiasa menunduk takut. Dan bahkan hal itu berlangsung, sampai sang Raja telah duduk disinggasananya.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di Aula Seonjeong saat ini. Karena sebelumnya Raja Seong Jin memerintahkan kepada semua pejabatnya, untuk tak mengganggunya dalam satu hari ini.

Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat, dengan roman wajah sang Raja terlihat begitu keruh dipenglihatan Kasim Han kini. Seolah semua perasaan terluapkan, sehingga segala ekspresi bercampur aduk diwajah yang biasanya hanya memancarkan wibawa itu. Dan kini kemurkaan adalah raut yang paling dominan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa keseganan yang lebih merujuk kepada rasa takut.

"Kasim Han.-"

Tubuh paruh baya Kasim Han semakin menunduk, ketika suara dingin itu menyerukan namanya. Dan Kasim Han yakin, Raja Joseon itu kini tengah menatapnya ketika merasa begitu terintimidasi. Membuat lidahnya kelu, hanya untuk menyahuti panggilan itu.

"-Perintahkan Jendral Choi untuk menemukan pelaku pembantaian keluarga Cho, dalam keadaan hidup-maupun mati sekalipun ."

Sebuah perintah mutlak telah dititahkan, sehingga kini Kasim Han membungkuk dalam. Menerima titah sang Raja dengan segala rasa takut yang semakin menggerogoti. Apalagi sesaat setelah dirinya mampu mencerna kata demi kata dalam kalimat yang diserukan, membuat Kasim Han bisa menangkap kemurkaan yang besar begitu kentara disana.

"N-ne, Jeonha."

Raja Seong Jin menghela nafas kasar, mengetahui kini dirinya tak dapat mengendalikan segala emosi. Bahkan dadanya terasa panas, akibat rasa marah yang terasa menumpuk. Pembantai terhadap keluarga sahabatnya, disertai hilangnya sang putra merupakan sebuah pukulan telak untuk Raja Seong Jin. Sehingga kini dirinya bersumpah akan menemukan para keparat yang tengah dengan lancang mengusiknya.

"Akan kubuat mereka menyesal." Itu sumpahnya.

Kematian adalah suatu kepastian yang akan mereka dapatkan. Namun jika bisa, Raja Seong Jin ingin menemukan mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Menemukan alasan, selanjutnya menyiksa mereka dengan cara yang paling mengerikan. Sehingga mereka akan merasakan penyesalan tak berujung.

"B-baiklah, Jeonha. Saya akan menyampaikan titah anda ini kepada Jenderal Choi."

Masih dengan suara gemetarnya, Kasim Han siap menyampaikan titah sang Raja langsung kepada Jenderal Choi.

"Saya permisi."

Dengan terburu, Kasim Han berbalik. Begitu meminta ijin untuk undur diri. Sampai sebuah suara kembali terdengar, berhasil menghentikan langkah.

"Dan satu lagi. Minta Jun untuk menemuiku dibukit, besok malam."

Kasim Han menoleh terkejut, mendengar sebuah nama yang kini disebutkan Raja Seong Jin. Pria paruh baya itu tak pernah membayangkan, sang Raja akan kembali menyebut nama itu. Bahkan berencana untuk menemuinya kembali.

"Jeonha." Lirih Kasim Han.

 _Apakah masalah yang kini tengah terjadi, tak mampu untuk anda selesaikan seorang diri. Jeonha.?_

Pertanyaan itu hampir diserukan, namun kemudian diurungkannya. Ketika berpikir, sang Raja tak mungkin mengambil keputusan sebesar itu tanpa memikirkan segala akibatnya. Kasim Han bahkan yakin, keputusan ini mungkin diambil karena hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Sehingga pada akhirnya, mempercayakan semuanya pada sang Raja adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

"Akan saya lakukan." Dan kini dengan yakin, Kasim Han menyanggupi titah sang Raja.

.

.

.

Sepasang nectar hitam memandang lurus, menatap punggung tegap sosok yang tengah berdiri diam dipinggir danau. Perasaannya sungkan untuk mendekat, namun langkah kakinya mendahului. Membuatnya kini telah berhasil berdiri tepat dibelakang sosok itu. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang coba dia keluarkan, hanya membiarkan tubuhnya tetap berdiri diam disana.

"Bukankah air itu begitu tenang tak beriak, Pangeran Lee.?"

Sepasang nectar hitam Pangeran Lee-Leeteuk-terbelalak, sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba milik Raja Seong Jin. Dirinya pikir, Abeo-nim nya itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Mengingat tatapan Raja Seong Jin tak beralih sedikitpun dari permukaan tenang air danau. Namun nyatanya, kini Abeo-nim nya itu justru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada dirinya. Sehingga mau tak mau Leeteuk mengambil langkah, berjalan mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat disamping Raja Seong Jin.

Pandangan kini disapukan, ikut memandang air danau yang dimaksud sang Abeo-nim. Air itu memang begitu tenang, bahkan riak tak nampak sedikitpun dipermukaan. Pangeran Lee bahkan merasa, tak ada terjadinya sebuah aliran disana mengingat permukaan yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Bahkan mungkin, air itu tak berarus sedikitpun."

Sudut bibir Raja Seong Jin tertarik, mendengar penuturan polos dari sang putra.

"Terlihat seperti itu memang.-" Raja Seong Jin berjongkok, mengambil lembaran daun dibawah kakinya. Kemudian dengan perlahan menjatuhkan daun itu kedalam danau.

"-Tapi ketahuilah, riak bukanlah satu-satunya penanda bahwa air berarus. Karena setenang apapun mereka, air selalu memiliki arusnya."

Daun itu bergerak, terbawa menjauh dengan perlahan. Membuktikan bahwa air didalam danau itu berarus, bahkan berhasil membawa sebuah daun ikut mengalir bersamanya. Ditengah alirannya, daun sedikit demi sedikit tergenang kemudian dengan pasti bebannya bertambah. Selanjutnya dengan pasti menghilang, tenggelam karena tak mampu menahan arus yang diterimanya. Sebuah filosopi air, yang saat ini ingin dicobanya.

Berlaku begitu tenang dipermukaan, seolah menutup mata akan semua hal yang mereka lakukan padanya. Raja Seong Jin saat ini hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tindakan keji yang mereka lakukan, hanya untuk melengserkannya dari tahta. Bahkan sampai menghabisi nyawa tak berdosa, untuk memenuhi ambisi mereka itu. Pelaku pembantaian keluarga Cho, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan tindakan kejam itu selain para musuhnya.

Namun percayalah dibalik semua kepura-puraannya itu, dia tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Sebuah arus yang akan menyeret sekaligus menarik mereka untuk tenggelam, dan menghilang tak bersisa kemudian. Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang-orang yang begitu dirinya kasihi tanpa menaruh iba.

" _Akan ada waktunya, ketika kalian menuai balasan atas semua perbuatan keji itu."_

"A-abeo-nim."

Raja Seong Jin tersentak pelan, begitu lirihan itu terdengar. Ketika menoleh, sepasang nectar hitam telah memandangnya dengan takut. Raja Seong Jin tak menyadari, ketika ekspresi disertai desisan marah lolos dari kedua belah bibir. Ketika kembali memikirkan para keparat itu. Dan kini berhasil menakuti putra pertamanya itu.

Namun sang Raja sedang tak ingin menyangkal apapun, sehingga justru tangannya yang terangkat. Mengusak lembut kepala Pangeran Leeteuk untuk menenangkan, tak lupa senyum tipis diberikan.

Sedangkan Pangeran Leeteuk, walau sesaat merasa takut, namun kini rasa penasaranlah yang lebih mendominasi. Karena keingintahuannya, akan hal apa yang membuat sang Abeo-nim memunculkan ekspresi mengerikan seperti tadi. Tapi saat merasakan sentuhan lembut yang cukup lama tak dirasakannya itu, berhasil mengurungkan niatannya untuk mencari tahu. Dan lebih memilih tersenyum manis, guna membalas usakan sayang dan senyum tipis yang diberikan Raja Seong Jin padanya.

Karena dia sadar, dirinya masihlah terlalu kecil. Untuk diajak berbagi beban yang kini tengah dipikul sang Abeo-nim. Sehingga sekarang, dia hanya harus tetap berada disisi Raja Seong Jin dan terus mendukungnya.

.

.

.

Suara ringikan kuda memecah keheningan, ketika langit pekat tengah menggantung angkuh. Bulan membulat sempurna, menandakan purnama tengah terjadi. Sehingga malam tak terlalu gelap dibeberapa bagian, seperti yang terjadi sebuah bukit kecil dipinggir Hutan bagian timur Joseon.

Kekang kuda ditarik kuat, mencoba menghentikan laju kencang binatang itu. Sehingga kini hanya tapak pelan yang masih terdengar, sampai kuda itu kemudian berhenti. Seorang pria dengan _hanbok_ hitam dari pelana, kemudian menatap lurus. Memperhatikan punggung tegap terbalut _hanbok_ merah bergaris emas.

Srett...

Pedang bersarung digenggaman ditarik kasar, sepasang nectar hitam menajam. Tak ada emosi tergambar, namun geraman pelan lolos dari kedua belah bibir. Tanpa menunggu lama, sepasang kaki berlari kencang mencoba menerjang punggung tegap tanpa bayang-bayang pelindung yang sebelumnya selalu ada. Pedang terayun, siap menghujam. Sebelum-

Trang...

-Kedua bilah beradu, sesaat setelah ayunan kasar hampir menghujam punggung. Kedua pasang mata bertuburukan, satu tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya menatap datar.

Trang...Trang...

Pedang saling menghujam dan menangkis, kaduanya berusaha untuk melukai lawan. Suara mengerikan dari bilah yang beradu, terdengar seperti sebuah melodi kematian. Mereka bahkan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, serius untuk saling membunuh.

Srett...

Srett...

Gerakan mereka terhenti, ketika pedang telah berada tepat dimasing-masing leher lawan. Tak ada yang tahu, siapa diantara mereka yang akan terbunuh. Hanya bisa menunggu, siapa yang berhasil menghujam pedangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kupikir, karena kau hanya duduk disinggasana, kemampuan berpedangmu akan menurun."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku."

Keduanya menarik pedang secara bersamaan, mengurungkan niat untuk saling bunuh malam ini. Kemudian pria ber _hanbok_ merah-Raja Seong Jin- berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju pinggiran bukit. Menatap wilayah Ibu Kota yang terlihat jelas dari bukit ini.

"Apa tujuanmu memanggilku kembali, setelah sekian lama.?"

Raja Seong Jin tersenyum, mendengar kalimat tanpa basa-basi yang diserukan Jun-nama pria itu. Tapi itu lebih baik, dari pada Raja Seong Jin memikirkan untuk harus menjawab sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Young Hwan meninggal."

Ekspresi terkejut tak mampu untuk Jun sembunyikan, mendengar kabar kematian sahabatnya. Setelah tak saling bertemu selama 15 tahun lamanya, kenapa harus kabar menyedihkan ini yang harus didengarnya pertama kali. Sehingga kini dia berjalan cepat, mendekati Raja Seong Jin.

"Siapa yang melakukannya.?"

Jun mendesis, bertanya dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar menakutkan. Kematian Young Hwan terjadi dengan tidak wajar, begitu melihat ekspresi Raja Seong Jin. Karena bukan raut kesedihan yang ada disana, namun justru raut marah yang mendominasi. Membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan itu, dan kini mengajukan pertanyaan yang terdengar sedikit tak wajar.

"Hanya sebuah kecurigaan, jadi sekarang aku tengah mencari bukti untuk memastikannya."

"Salah satu Menteri-mu, bukan.?" Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu membuat Raja Seong Jin berpaling.

"Brengsek-."

Srett...

Jun menarik bagian depan _hanbok_ Raja Seong Jin, kemudian menatap Raja Joseon itu berang. Perlakuan lancang, jika saja salah satu prajurit kerajaan melihat kejadian ini maka sudah dipastikan Jun akan mati saat ini juga.

"-Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melindunginya.? Sedangkan kau tahu, bahwa para Menteri tamak-mu itu selalu mengincarnya."

Raja Seong Jin tak mengelak, atau mencoba membela diri. Ketika semua yang dikatakan Jun adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Aku akan membantai mereka satu persatu."

Jun berucap bengis, menandakan ucapannya bukanlah suatu candaan. Dia akan benar-benar mendatangi mereka satu persatu, lalu membunuhnya tanpa ampun. Tak akan menyisakan satupun, para bajingan yang tengah berani membunuh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yang akan mengurus mereka."

"Kau pikir aku percaya.?"

"Percayalah."

Jun terdiam, ketika melihat kesungguhan dari sepasang nectar hitam dihadapannya itu. Begitu penuh keyakinan, seolah dia memang telah memiliki rencana untuk menghancurkan para bajingan itu.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu memanggilku.?"

"Temukan seseorang untukku."

Mengernyit, Jun merasa ada nada putus asa pada kalimat itu. Membuatnya memandang Raja Seong Jin serius, menuntut kejelasan dari kalimat itu.

"Hanya mayat Young Hwan dan Hanna yang ditemukan, sedangkan mayat putri dan-." – _putraku_ -Raja Seong Jin menghentikan kalimatnya disana, ketika hampir menyerukan semuanya. Jun tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang rahasianya itu. Dan dia tak berniat untuk memberitahukannya saat ini. Karena semakin sedikit yang mengetahuinya, semakin sedikit orang yang akan terluka atas kebenaran itu.

"-putranya. Aku ingin kau menemukan kedua anak Young Hwan."

"Apa kau yakin mereka masih hidup.?"

"Aku yakin, sangat yakin. Jadi temukan mereka untukku."

Sebenarnya Raja Seong Jin tak seyakin itu, tapi sebelum dirinya melihat mayatnya. Maka keyakinan akan hidup mereka, masihlah ada dan begitu besar didalam hatinya.

"Akan kucar-tidak maksudku, akan kutemukan mereka.-"

Jun berbalik, melangkah perlahan kearah kudanya. Ketika mengetahui sudah tak ada yang akan Raja Seong Jin padanya. Namun sebelum dirinya menaiki kudanya, dia berbalik.

"-Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk menyerahkan mereka padamu."

"Mwo.?"

Raja Seong Jin menoleh terkejut, mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat Jun. Tak terlalu mengerti maksud dari ucapan itu.

"Jika aku menemukan mereka dalam keadaan hidup, maka aku tak akan membiarkan mereka hidup disampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Jun telah menunggangi kudanya, kemudian memacu kencang binatang itu. Mengabaikan teriakan marah yang tengah diserukan Raja Seong Jin. Karena kini didalam kepalanya penuh akan dengan cara untuk menemukan kedua anak Young Hwan, sahabat baik hatinya itu.

" _Akan kutemukan mereka untukmu, Young Hwan."_

.

.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian.

Kereta barang ditarik perlahan oleh dua ekor kuda. Beberapa orang berjalan disekelilingnya, menjaga ketat peti-peti barang dalam kereta. Kapal dari Qing berlabuh sore tadi, sehingga kini banyak kereta yang membawa peti-peti barang milik saudagar dan bahkan milik bangsawan kaya raya. Para bangsawan yang terus-menerus menumpuk harta, dengan menjual informasi Negaranya sendiri.

Namun tak ada yang tahu, ditengah kegelapan Hutan yang mereka lalui. Tengah ada yang mengintai, menjadikan mereka calon buruan menggiurkan untuk kelompok perampok seperti mereka. Dan begitu mereka benar-benar berada ditengah Hutan tanpa ada jalan untuk lari. Dengan cepat mereka menyerang, menghabisi para penjaga malang itu.

Tak ada rasa kasihan ataupun iba, mereka membantai dengan membabi buta. Membunuh dengan sadis orang-orang yang tak bersalah. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mungkin seorang ibu, istri atau anak tengah menunggui kepulangan keluarga mereka.

Para perampok itu bahkan tertawa terbahak, senang menemukan begitu banyak barang mewah didalam peti. Dan kini mereka sudah siap untuk berpesta, merayakan kesuksesan serta keberhasilan mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar lemah. AKH."

Jleb...

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucap, sebuah anak panah telah terlebih dahulu menancap dalam dileher membuatnya tewas seketika.

"Siapa itu.?"

Seseorang dengan kapak besar berucap berang, siap memenggal siapa saja yang tengah mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Tapi tak ada yang terlihat, karena hanya pekatnya malam saja yang dia temukan ketika mengedarkan pandangan. Bulan tengah bersembunyi dibalik awan, sehingga kini hanya kegelapan yang memenuhi pandangan.

Jleb...Jleb...

"AKH.."

Satu lagi rekannya tewas tanpa perlawanan, ketika dua buah anak panah menghujam tanpa mengetahui arah datangnya. Membuatnya semakin geram, sedangkan rekannya yang lain mulai merasa was-was. Karena tak bisa melihat dimana keberadaan musuhnya kini, bahkan juga berpikir kelompok perampok lain tengah mengepung mereka saat ini.

"Brengsek. Keluar kau pengecut, lawan aku jika berani."

Srekk...

Mereka dengan serempak menoleh, mendengar suara berisik semak. Bertepatan dengan itu, bulan yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik awan kini perlahan kembali muncul dan mulai menerangi. Membuat sosok yang keberadaannya sedari tadi diperhatikan awas, kini mulai terlihat.

 _Hanbok_ hitam dengan garis putih, dengan penutup wajah berwarna putih. Busur panah pada tangan kanan, sedangkan pedang pada genggaman yang satunya. Sekilas dia terlihat lemah, namun ketika tatapan mereka bertemu dia tahu bahwa sosok misterius itu tak boleh diremehkan. Ketika nectar coklat kini berkilat mengerikan, tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam. Membuat beberapa dari mereka mundur teratur karena takut. Kecuali pria bersenjatakan kapak, dia tetap pada posisi.

"Mau apa kau.?"

Pria itu bertanya, yang entah mengapa pertanyaan itu menghasilkan tarikan pada sudut bibir dibalik penutup. Seringai mengancam yang walau tak terlihat, tetapi dapat mereka rasakan. Sebelum sebuah suara berat menjawab pertanyaan, yang berhasil membuat mereka meremang ketakutan.

"Memburu perampok keji seperti kalian, tentunya."

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Hai...hai...

Ada yang kangen.?

Maaf karena jarang update ff akhir-akhir ini, karena saya tengah sibuk mengerjakan skripsi biar cepet wisuda...heee#Curcol #AmininYa

Saya sekarang tengah dilema, apa harus hiatus atau tetap melanjutkan ff ditengah kesibukan ini...? #BINGUNG

Jadi, maklumin aja jika saya tidak akan sering mengupdate ff ditahun ini. Karena itu kemungkinan saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Walau sebenarnya berat rasanya, mengabaikan utang ff yang begitu banyak ini... Mianhae...#BOW

Jadi Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini. Gumawo...#BOW


	7. Chapter 7

.

Derap langkah ramai terdengar, memenuhi jalan setapak dalam Istana besar Joseon. Sebuah rombongan terlihat, mengawal setiap langkah tegas berbalut _Heukhwa_ milik seorang pemuda yang berada di barisan terdepan.

 _Desingan ramai memenuhi udara, disepanjang jalan pada pusat kota. Pasar terbesar di Hanyang, Ibu Kota Joseon memang selalu ramai pada pagi menjelang siang hari. Derap langkah keras terdengar dari langkah kaki bebalut jipsin yang kini tengah berlari di tengah pasar._

Bungkukan hormat didapatkan, dalam setiap langkah yang ditapaki. Menunjukkan bahwa status pemuda berbalut _gonryongpo_ berwarna biru dengan lambang naga emas pada kedua bahu, jauh lebih tinggi dari semua orang yang ada disana.

 _Desisan marah didapatnya, ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak beberapa orang akibat berlari. Namun dengan cepat si pemuda berhanbok biru lusuh menunduk, meminta maaf sekilas kemudian kembali berlari cepat._

Pintu geser pada Aula besar tertutup rapat, membuat langkah rombongan itu terhenti. Penjaga didepan pintu membungkuk penuh hormat, sesaat kemudian. Lalu bersiap untuk menggeser pintu Aula besar Seonjeong.

 _Kedua tangan menumpu pada lutut, nafas memburu coba di netralisir. Dia telah sampai didepan sebuah rumah kecil di ujung jalan, tempat tujuannya. Tangannya terangkat, siap mendorong pagar kayu._

"Putra Mahkota, telah tiba."

" _Kyuhyun, kau terlambat."_

Kibum sang Putra Mahkota berjalan lurus, mengabaikan semua Mentri yang kini tengah menunduk hormat kepadanya. Kemudian duduk dan menunduk dalam ditengah ruangan, memberi penghormatan besar kepada Raja Seong Jin yang tengah duduk di singgasana.

 _Kyuhyun si pemuda tersenyum, mendengar gerutuan yang menyapanya langsung. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat merangkul pemuda seumurannya itu, guna mendapat maaf atas keterlambatannya. Dan hanya ditanggapi decihan tak rela kemudian. Menghasilkan kekehan puas, sampai tubuh kurus itu menunduk menahan tawa._

Namun kemudian, dua kepala itu terangkat. Hitam dan Coklat. Ketegasan dan Kecerdasan. Dua pasang mata yang memancarkan roman serupa, seolah sebuah cerminan tanpa beda. Dimiliki oleh dua orang pemuda dengan kehidupan dan takdir yang begitu jauh berbeda, namun terhubung kuat oleh sebuah benang merah mengikat. Karena kelak dikemudian hari akan datang saatnya takdir mereka akan terhubung, benang merah mengerat semakin kuat. Kemudian suatu hal besar pasti akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Suasana Aula Seonjeong tak pernah terasa bersahabat, ketika bersitegang mulai terjadi. Kini laporan tentang perampokan yang terjadi pada jalur pelabuhan yang berada ditengah hutan Joseon disinyalir tak aman lagi. Beberapa Mentri meminta perubahan jalur, sedangkan yang lain mendesak untuk sesegera mungkin menangkap para perampok yang begitu meresahkan.

Sedangkan sang Raja, hanya mendengar perdebatan itu dalam diam. Selaannya hanya akan menambah perdebatan saja, sehingga menunggu mereka semua selesai berpendapat adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Kami mohon, Jeonha. Berikan keputusan terbaik untuk masalah ini." Mentri Lee membuka suara, megakhiri segala perdebatan.

"Mohon berikan keputusan terbaik, Jeonha." Tuntutannya di amini oleh Mentri yang lain. Memberikan tekanan secara tersirat, akan keputusan yang harus diambil oleh sang Raja. Menghasilkan kekehan tak bermakna dari sang Penguasa.

"Aku belum bisa mengambil keputusan.-"

"Jeonha."

"-Sebelum mendengar pendapat dari Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota, berikan pendapatmu."

Para Mentri kembali menunduk, urung untuk mendesak. Ketika sang Raja terlebih dulu memberikan titah. Meminta pendapat dari seorang pemuda dengan _gonryongpo_ berwarna biru bertitel 'Putra Mahkota' yang duduk tepat di kursi sebelah kanan Raja Seong Jin.

"Sebuah kehormatan Jeonha ingin mendengar pendapat saya.-"

Kibum sang Putra Mahkota menunduk hormat, sesaat setelah namanya disebut disertai keinginan sang Raja untuk mendengar pendapatnya. Sebelumnya dia selalu merasa tak antusias jika menghadiri pertemuan wajib ini, karena pastinya akan berakhir tanpa dirinya berbicara sedikitpun. Namun kini entah mengapa Raja memberikan kesempatan itu padanya.

"-Menurut saya hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menangkap perampok itu. Mengingat tidak sedikit korban jatuh, bahkan banyak korban tanpa identitas yang jelas."

Semua Mentri mengangguk setuju, merasa pendapat Putra Mahkota memang yang terbaik yang harus dilakukan.

"Namun untuk merubah jalur, saya rasa mustahil untuk melakukannya."

"Kenapa begitu.?"

Para Mentri menoleh serempak, merasa tak begitu senang dengan kalimat Kibum kali ini. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka begitu menginginkan perubahan jalur tersebut. Mentri Lee kali ini membuka suara, mencoba mencari alasan untuk dapat menyanggah pendapat pemuda tanggung itu.

"Karena perubahan jalur akan mempengaruhi masuknya barang tidak hanya dari pelabuhan namun juga dari luar Ibu Kota. Jadi sebaiknya, kita tidak merubahnya."

Sudut bibir tertarik kecil, Raja Seong Jin begitu puas dengan pendapat sekaligus solusi yang Putra Mahkota paparkan. Apalagi ketika hal itu tak mendapat satu bantahan cerdas satupun dari para Mentri, membuat sang Raja semakin yakin untuk menyetujui semua itu untuk dilakukan sebagai sebuah keputusannya.

"Baiklah, seperti pendapat yang Putra Mahkota telah ungkapkan. Terimalah titahku."

Raja Seong Jin menurunkan titahnya, memberikan perintah yang hampir sama dengan pendapat Kibum itu. Dengan penambahan beberapa hal penting, seperti patroli prajurit kepolisian untuk menjaga jalur perjalanan kereta barang yang keluar atau memasuki Ibu Kota.

Sedangkan Kibum, dia tak bisa tak merasa senang. Ketika pendapatnya diterima dengan begitu baik oleh sang Raja. Karena hal itu membuktikan bahwa kini pendapatnya juga ikut diperhitungkan untuk sebuah keputusan yang diambil sang Abeo-nim.

" Dia _pasti secerdas Putra Mahkota."_

Kalimat ini hanya tergumam dalam pikiran. Raja Seong Jin meyakini, bahwa saudara kembar Putra Mahkota pasti memiliki kecerdasan yang sama. Dan mulai membayangkan, jika kedua anaknya itu bersama kira-kira siapa yang akan lebih cerdas dan menonjol nantinya.

.

.

.

Punggung bersandar penuh pada pilar kayu, sebuah tongkat didekap erat. Sepasang matanya terpejam dengan nafas berhembus teratur, terlihat tengah terlelap pulas. Sedangkan beberapa pasang mata sesekali melirik takut kearahnya, dan itu berlangsung berulang-ulang. Namun begitu tubuh itu melakukan pergerakan, dengan cepat mereka kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Menghadaplah kedepan dan dengarkan Seonsaeng-nim kalian."

Dua belah bibir itu bergerak, mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam menyerupai desisan. Sehingga kini semua serempak menghadap kedepan, kemudian menunduk takut. Menuruti perintah itu dengan begitu patuh. Sedangkan pemuda itu-Kyuhyun-kini kembali memejamkan mata.

"Berhenti menakuti mereka, Kyuhyun-ah."

Jinho mengingatkan, ketika melihat semua muridnya kini menunduk takut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satupun muridnya karena merasa takut pada Kyuhyun. Kerena bagaimanapun cukup sulit untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak jalanan ini untuk mau belajar membaca dan menulis padanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat mereka kapok untuk datang.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, Jinho-ah. Aku membuat mereka diam dan mau mendengarkanmu."

"Aku bahkan lebih ingin kau yang duduk disini, dan mau mendengarkanku.-"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar balasan yang Jinho lontarkan sarkas. Pemuda mungil itu sepertinya belum menyerah juga memaksanya untuk belajar baca tulis.

"-Setidaknya belajarlah karakter namamu, itu tidak akan terlalu sulit."

Benar bukan bahwa Jinho belum menyerah, namun percayalah Kyuhyun jauh lebih keras kepala dari sahabatnya itu. Karena kini dia menggeleng kekeh, tetap tak mau untuk belajar. Sedangkan Jinho hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah kemudian, dan kembali mengajari anak-anak itu dengan telaten.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali, tatapannya bergulir. Memperhatikan Jinho yang begitu sabar mengajari mereka, padahal Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa anak terlihat enggan mendengarkan. Namun hal itu bahkan tak mempengaruhi Jinho sedikitpun, ketika pemuda itu tetap tekun dengan kegiatannya itu. Bahkan tak sekalipun dia memarahi anak-anak itu, sehingga Kyuhyun disini untuk melakukannya.

"Kau pemuda yang begitu baik, Jinho-ya."

Gumam Kyuhyun, dan selanjutnya pemuda itu kembali melakukan tugasnya. Memperingatkan anak-anak nakal itu untuk mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan Jinho. Dan berhenti dengan berani mengabaikan, karena jika tidak dia siap memberikan hukuman pada mereka semua. Sehingga sekarang, tak ada satupun anak yang melakukannya. Membuat senyum puas mengembang angkuh pada wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Gulungan kertas dibuka satu persatu, kalimat demi kalimat dibaca seksama. Hampir semua laporan diperiksanya telaten, tak ingin melewatkan satupun laporan akan keadaan kerajaan-nya saat ini. Sehingga waktu istirahat malam pun rela dipersingkat demi semua itu.

"Jeonha, telah lewat tengah malam."

Kasim Han membuka suara, mengingatkan waktu tengah malam yang telah terlewat. Karena diwaktu seperti ini, sang Raja seharusnya telah kembali ke Paviliun-nya dan beristirahat. Namun sepertinya Raja Seong Jin tak berniat menanggapi, ketika Raja Joseon itu terus membaca gulungan-gulangan laporannya.

"Saatnya anda beristirahat, Jeonha."

Kembali mengingatkan, kini Kasim Han sedikit mendapat perhatian. Ketika Raja Seong Jin menurunkan gulungannya, kemudian menatap lurus pada Kasimnya itu. Dia tahu pria itu berusaha untuk membuatnya beristirahat. Tapi Raja Seong Jin merasa, Kasim Han berpura-pura lupa bahwa selama tiga tahun ini dia sang Raja Joseon tak pernah sekalipun mengecap kembali ketenangan dari beristirahat. Ini semua atas kejadian lalu.

"Apa ada kabar dari Jun.?"

Terkejut, Kasim Han tak menduga akan mendapat pertanyaan itu untuk malam ini. Walau memang dulu pertanyaan itu rutin didapat, namun entah sudah berapa lama sang Raja tak pernah menanyakan kembali.

"Mianhimnida, Jeonha. Belum ada kabar yang saya dapatkan sampai saat ini."

Raja Seong Jin kini benar-benar melepaskan gulungan kertas ditangannya. Raut kecewa tak mampu ditutupi, ketika lagi-lagi jawaban itu didapati atas pertanyaannya. Ini sudah tahun ketiga setelah kematian keluarga Cho. Namun belum didapatkannya satupun kabar tentang hidup dan keberadaan anak-anak dari sang sahabat.

"Bagaimana mungkin tiga tahun berlalu, tapi tak ada satupun kabar yang kita dapatkan. Bahkan keberadaan mayat merekapun tak ada."

Kalimat itu tak benar-benar dari hatinya, itu lebih dari rasa putus asanya. Karena bagaimanapun Raja Seong Jin masih mengharapkan kehidupan mereka, namun semakin lama harapan itu semakin menipis. Sehingga sekarang keberadaan mayat kedua anak itupun tak apa, asalkan kepastian itu didapatkan.

"Jeonha."

"Aku tak benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, sungguh."

Sang Raja bergumam lirih, menundukkan wajahnya begitu dalam karena perasaan putus asanya yang semakin besar saja. Sehingga Kasim Han dengan cepat bersimpuh dalam, memposisikan diri lebih rendah dari posisi sang Raja saat ini. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

.

.

.

Professor Kim menunduk hormat, sesaat setelah memasuki ruang belajar sang Putra Mahkota. Hari ini gilirannya untuk mengajari sang Putra Mahkota tentang politik konfusianisme, sehingga dia harus meninggalkan Sungkyunkwan sementara waktu.

"Selamat pagi, Putra Mahkota."

Sapaan itu hanya sebuah basa-basi, sebelum mereka memulai pembelajaran. Karena bagaimanapun Professor Kim harus tetap menaruh hormat pada pemuda belia dihadapannya ini, walau saat ini dia hanya berstatus siswa-nya.

"Apa anda siap untuk pelajaran hari ini.?"

Pemuda dibalik tirai bambu itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Professor Kim, ketika hanya suara kertas dibalik yang justru terdengar. Ini memang bukan kali pertama sang Professor mengajari Kibum sang Putra Mahkota, serta bukan pertama kalinya juga dirinya diabaikan seperti ini. Kibum memang kerap kali bersikap seenaknya seperti ini kapanpun dia menginginkannya. Sehingga beberapa pengajar yang lain seperti dirinya banyak yang menyerah atas sikap Kibum satu ini.

"Jika anda sedang tak ingin belajar, ijinkan saya undur diri lebih cepat. Karena saat ini Sungkyunkwan tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujian Kenegaraan."

"Ujian Kenegaraan.?"

Ini kalimat pertama yang keluar setelah sebelumnya sang Putra Mahkota sukses mengabaikannya. Sepertinya ada sedikit ketertarikan yang ditunjukkan Kibum atas kalimatnya itu.

"Benar, Jeoha. Beberapa pengajar dan pelajar Sungkyunkwan ikut serta dalam mempersiapkan Ujian itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Apakah Pangeran Lee juga ikut berpastisipasi.?"

Professor Kim tersenyum, ketika menemukan apa yang berhasil membuat Putra Mahkota berubah tertarik.

"Tentu saja. Tahun ini Pangeran Lee berpartisipasi penuh, mengingat dia adalah ketua Dewan Siswa di Sungkyunkwan."

"Benarkah.? Jadi, Pangeran Lee akan berada di Istana di hari itu.?"

"Ne, Jeoha. Dia akan mendampingi Raja saat mengawasi berjalannya ujian Negara."

Kibum tersenyum senang, karena dia akhirnya akan bertemu dengan sang Hyung. Ini telah lebih dari satu tahun lamanya dia tak menemui Pangeran Lee, karena pemuda itu tak pernah lagi mengunjungi Istana setelah terpilih menjadi Dewan Siswa di Sungkyunkwan. Bahkan untuk menemui dirinya dan Selir Yeon pun tidak.

"Akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Anda tak akan bisa menemuinya, Jeoha."

"Kenapa.?"

Ada keterkejutan disertai rasa tak suka, ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Professor Kim. Seolah keinginannya untuk bertemu sang Hyung coba dihalangi oleh satu kalimat itu saja. Sehingga tanpa bisa ditahan, kalimat tanya itu terlontar begitu saja bahkan dengan nada sinis.

"Karena Raja belum memperkenalkan anda secara resmi. Sehingga Jeoha tidak bisa menghadiri acara resmi seperti Ujian Negara."

Kibum hampir lupa satu fakta itu. Hanya para Mentri dan orang-orang Istana saja yang mengetahui identitasnya, sedangkan rakyat Joseon yang lain belumlah mengetahuinya. Membuatnya yakin bahwa hari itu dia sungguh tak akan bertemu dengan Pangeran Lee sang Hyung. Sehingga suasana hati yang sebelumnya baik kini kembali memburuk.

"Kasim Jang, antarkan Professor Kim. Kami sudah selesai."

Putra Mahkota yang kekanakan, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu akan hal ini. Mengingat sikap ini hanya ditunjukkan sesekali oleh Kibum, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengetahui Putra Mahkota mereka adalah seorang yang cerdas dan berwibawa layaknya Raja Seong Jin.

"Baiklah Jeoha, saya undur diri. semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Peluh di kening di seka perlahan, nafas memburu coba dinetralisir. Ini peti barang terakhir yang harus dia pindahkan, setelah itu pekerjaannya untuk hari ini selesai. Berjalan bolak-balik dengan mengangkat begitu banyak peti barang mampu menguras habis semua tenaga yang dimiliki.

"Minumlah."

Sebuah kantong air diangsurkan, dan dengan terburu diraihnya. Air segar diteguknya kasar, seketika itu juga kerongkongannya yang sedari tadi terasa kering kini mengangsur segar. Sedangkan Jinho-orang yang mengangsurkan kantong air-hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekanakan Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau sudah selesai bekerja.?"

Mengangguk, Kyuhyun kemudian mengangsurkan kembali kantong air milik Jinho yang isinya telah tandas. Selanjutnya dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk sedikit _baji-nya_ yang berdebu.

"Ayo akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Jika kau lelah, tak usah mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, setelahnya menatap Jinho dengan pandangan datar miliknya. Pemuda itu selalu merasa sungkan padanya, saat seharusnya orang seperti dirinya lah yang harus merasa begitu. Karena bagaimanapun, Jinho adalah seorang bangsawan sedangkan Kyuhyun tak lebih dari rakyat jelata yang seharusnya selalu menaruh hormat pada orang-orang dengan kasta yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Namun persahabatan mereka telah menghapus perbedaan besar itu dengan begitu mudah. Sehingga kini tak ada sebuah perbedaan satupun dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Jalan sajalah."

Jinho hanya meringis kecil, kemudian mengikuti langkah lebar Kyuhyun. Dia lupa, Kyuhyun tak begitu suka jika dirinya mulai bersikap sungkan padanya. Namun Jinho tak bisa tidak bersikap seperti itu, mengingat apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan untuk dirinya selama ini.

Matahari telah menguning di ufuk barat, ketika siang telah berganti dengan begitu cepat. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menelusuri jalan Hanyang yang selalu ramai. Beberapa pedagang mulai menutup dagangan, namun tak sedikit juga yang malah membuka dagangan mereka ketika malam hampir tiba.

Apalagi rumah-rumah hiburan kini mulai dibuka, membuat pria dari kalangan atas mulai mendatangi. Tak sedikit pula para Gisaeng yang memenuhi jalanan. Kyuhyun dan Jinho bahkan beberapa kali digoda oleh gadis-gadis penghibur itu. Namun tak ada yang bereaksi atas hal itu, ketika Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus tanpa menoleh dan Jinho senantiasa menunduk karena malu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.?"

Suara dingin Kyuhyun membuat Jinho dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya. Menemukan beberapa pemuda ber _hanbok_ lusuh tengah melempari rumahnya dengan kotoran. Kyuhyun berlari cepat, mencoba peruntungan untuk menangkap orang-orang itu kali ini. Namun sekencang apapun Kyuhyun berlari, pemuda-pemuda itu juga tak kalah cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tak usah mengejar mereka.-"

Jinho berseru cepat, mencegah Kyuhyun untuk mengejar mereka. Lagi pula tak ada untungnya mengejar mereka, ketika pemuda-pemuda itu hanya suruhan seseorang saja.

"-Lebih baik bantu aku membersihkannya saja."

Tersenyum lebar, Jinho tengah mencoba membujuk sahabatnya itu untuk menghentikan usaha sia-sianya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu mendengus kesal melihat Jinho masih bisa tersenyum ditengah situasi ini. Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut saja.

Dia mengikuti Jinho yang kini berjalan kebelakang rumah, mengambil wadah dan mengisinya dengan air. Mereka akan membersihkan kotoran yang dilemparkan pada tembok luar dulu dengan menyiramnya.

"Wow...wow... Lihat apa yang dilakukan mantan bangsawan dan rakyat jelata dengan semua kotoran menjijikkan itu."

Sekelompok pemuda dengan _hanbok_ sutra mahal berjalan mendekat, kemudian mulai mengoceh dengan mulut yang begitu menjijikan bagi Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah pemuda-pemuda bangsawan mantan sahabat Jinho. Kenapa mantan.? Karena ketika keluarga Jinho jatuh bangkrut dengan segala harta berharga yang tak lagi ada, mereka mulai melecehkan Jinho. Berlaku begitu busuk, seolah Jinho bukan manusia lagi dimata mereka.

"Pergilah Tuan-tuan bangsawan menjijikkan. Kedatangan kalian membuat kotoran ini semakin berbau busuk saja."

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, begitu melihat semua wajah itu memerah marah. Penghinaan dari rakyat jelata seperti dirinya pasti begitu melukai harga diri tinggi yang mereka miliki. Namun apa peduli Kyuhyun, ketika dia tak menaruh takut sedikitpun akan kemarahan mereka.

"Kyu.-"

"Dasar rakyat jelata, beraninya kau."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kain dibalik _hanbok_ lusuhnya, kemudian menyapukannya pada kotoran yang tertempel pada dinding. Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengusapkan kotoran itu pada _hanbok_ sutra mewah pemuda yang berdiri paling depan yang berlaku layaknya pemimpin itu.

"YAK..."

"Lihat, betapa cocoknya kotoran itu dengan dirimu."

"Hajar bajingan itu."

Dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu maju, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sama marahnya. Sepertinya tidak terima ketika pemimpinnya dilecehkan telak oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Tak terlihat takut atas intimidasi yang kini dilakukan kedua pemuda itu, ketika sebaliknya sepasang nectar coklatnya justru berkilat mengerikan. Mengintimidasi balik kedua pemuda itu.

"Coba saja mendekat, maka semua kotoran ini akan berakhir dimulut kalian."

Desisan itu mendesing menakutkan, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti. Tubuh mereka meremang takut, atas ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Seolah jika mereka tetap mencoba mendekat, maka semua kotoran di dinding itu benar-benar akan berakhir dimulut mereka. Sehingga kini mereka tak mencoba mendekat lagi.

"YAK... Apa yang kalian lakukan.?"

"Pergi."

Satu kata itu kembali mengintimidasi, membuat keberanian pemuda ber _hanbok_ merah luruh. Sehingga dengan ketakrelaan, pemuda itu memutuskan pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, dengan sedikit keberanian pemuda itu mengancam Kyuhyun dan Jinho.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti akan membalas kalian brengsek."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng acuh, kemudian berbalik ketika mereka benar-benar pergi. Mulai mengambil air, menyiram tembok Jinho untuk membersihkan kotoran-kotoran itu. Sedangkan Jinho, pemuda lembut itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar begitu melindungi dirinya bahkan keluarganya dari segala intimidasi yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang kepada mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gumawo."

Jinho membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun, mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sangat sopan. Membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu, menerima reaksi yang berlebihan dari Jinho. Namun kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar, ketika Jinho menegakkan tubuh dan menatap dirinya. Mereka sahabat, dan Kyuhyun pasti akan menjaga Jinho ketika temannya itu dalam keadaan apapun.

Karena bagaimana pun, persahabatan mereka murni karena dari hati. Tanpa embel-embel starta atau kasta, namun keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan baik. Karena itulah hubungan persahabatan itu terjalin dengan begitu erat.

.

.

.

Meja panjang terisi segala macam jenis makanan dan minuman beralkohol. Bantalan duduk yang tersusun mulai terisi oleh beberapa pria bangsawan. Ruang besar disalah satu rumah hiburan terkenal di Hanyang itu kini berubah fungsi menjadi tempat pertemuan penting para Mentri dari faksi Barat.

"Joesonghamnida, Tuan."

Seorang wanita dengan _Jeogori_ hitam mewah memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan. Membungkuk hormat, wanita itu merupakan pemilik rumah hiburan ini. Dia kini begitu siap, memberikan layanan terbaik untuk para petinggi Istana.

"Kami telah mempersiapkan Gisaeng terbaik kami untuk menghibur Tuan-tuan malam ini. Saya harap Tuan-tuan menikmati."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu geser mulai dibuka lebar. Para Gisaeng memasuki ruangan satu persatu dengan anggun, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa mereka merupakan yang terbaik di rumah hiburan itu.

Mereka mulai menduduki tempat kosong tepat disamping para tamu. Mengambil alih wadah arak, kemudian dengan perlahan menuangkan pada gelas kosong. Mengangsurkan dengan cekikikan centil, para Gisaeng siap menggoda para pria berkuasa itu.

"Tuan-tuan, kami akan memberikan pertunjukan terbaik untuk anda malam ini."

Para Menteri yang tadinya telah mulai sibuk dengan para Gisaeng yang mulai bergelayut manja pada lengan mereka kini menoleh serentak. Ketika seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dengan wajah yang terpoles sederhana namun memancarkan kecantikan alami. Kini memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah _sanjo geomungo_ dikedua tangan.

 _Chima_ merah teransparan diangkatnya perlahan, kemudian mendudukkan diri dengan begitu anggun. _Jeogori_ putih bercorak kupu-kupu merah membalut tubuhnya dengan indah. Sanjo geomungo diletakkan diatas lantai kayu hangat, setiap gerakan yang tubuh itu lakukan berhasil menggoda para pria dalam ruangan.

Sepasang nectar hitam cerdas bergulir, memperhatikan wajah para tamu satu persatu. Selanjutnya tatapannya terhenti, ketika nectar hitam bersibubruk dengan tatapan datar Mentri Lee. Bibi berpoles gincu tertarik konstan, menghasilkan senyum menggoda yang begitu indah.

Namun ketika kepalanya menunduk dalam, memberi hormat. Nectar hitam itu berkilat tajam, dendam dalam hati terefleksi jelas pada kedua mata. Dia siap melakukannya, menuntut balas atas segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan keluarganya tiga tahun lalu. Akan segala perlakuan kejam yang pria tua tiran dihadapannya itu lakukan.

" _Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian, Abeoji, Eomma, Kyu-ah."_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Hai...Hai...Hai...#AkuDatangLagi

Ini THR kedua kalian..

Walau nggk dipublish di hari yang sama dengan Wall, ini tetap terhitung THR nggk ya,.?

Masih ada waktu luang, jadi aku ada waktu buat nyelesein chapter FF ini.

Jangan berharap ada THR lain tapi ya, karena memang hanya dua FF ini yang sudah dikerjakan sedangkan FF lain belum ada...hehehe

Kok FFn terasa sepi ya, aku update Wall tapi nggk banyak respon.

Apa karena peminat FF yang mulai berkurang, atau FF ku udah nggk menarik lagi...#JadiGalau

Karena jujur aja review kalian adalah penyemangat, jadi begitu review tak ada lagi aku ngerasa FF ku udh nggk menarik dan nggk ada peminatnya...huft

Tapi ttp Gumawo untuk review dichapter sebelumnya, dan ditunggu review chapter ini. Gumawo...#BOW

 **D-696**


	8. Chapter 8

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member & Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk & Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Namun ketika kepalanya menunduk dalam, memberi hormat. Nectar hitam itu berkilat tajam, dendam dalam hati terefleksi jelas pada kedua mata. Dia siap melakukannya, menuntut balas atas segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan keluarganya tiga tahun lalu. Akan segala perlakuan kejam yang pria tua tiran dihadapannya itu lakukan._

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam kalian, Abeoji, Eomma, Kyu-ah."

.

.

.

Tangan lentik bergerak lincah, memetik senar dengan begitu piawai. _sanjo geomungo_ melantunkan nada-nada indah, menghipnotis semua orang dengan telak. Ketika tak satupun mata beralih dari pemandangan memukau, seorang Gisaeng cantik memainkan _sanjo geomungo_ dengan sangat lihai.

Myeongwol~ _'bulan yang terang'_.

Nama indah yang dielukan orang-orang untuk sosoknya. _Gisaeng_ tercantik dan paling dicari oleh para _yangban_ di Hanyang. Tak ada satupun dari kalangan bangsawan dan rakyat biasa yang tak mengenalnya. Selain kecantikan, bakat seninya yang menonjol juga menjadi alasan. Dia adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Bahkan seseorang sering menyebutnya _'gadis berkasta rendah, dengan pemikiran setara kaum bangsawan'_.

Prokk...prokk...

Tepukan tangan didapatkan, sesaat setelah Myeongwol menyelesaikan permainannya. Sehingga kini gadis itu menunduk dalam, bentuk dari rasa terima kasih atas apresiasi penuh yang diberikan. Kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh, tersenyum dengan begitu memikat kepada semua perjabat disana. Walau kerlingan mata tak berpindah sedikitpun, dari satu orang yang duduk tepat di meja paling ujung.

Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang ditatap juga tak berpaling, balas melihat sang gadis dalam. Namun kemudian Mentri Lee beranjak, bangun dari posisi duduknya. Membuat perhatian semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu beralih menatap kearahnya. Kemudian dengan tenang pria itu berucap, namun membuat hampir semua orang disana terkejut.

"Aku ingin dia menemaniku malam ini."

Nyonya Shin-pemilik rumah hiburan itu begitu terkejut, dengan keinginan yang diungkapkan Mentri Lee. Bukannya tidak senang karena salah satu gadis penghibur miliknya diinginkan sang Mentri besar. Namun lebih karena rasa takut, mengingat siapa sosok yang telah terlebih dahulu mengklaim sang gadis. Sehingga Nyonya Shin tak kuasa untuk menyanggupi permintaan sang Menteri besar.

"Tapi Tuan.-"

"Saya akan menemani anda, Tuan. Terima kasih karena telah memilih saya."

Dan jawaban yang tak terduga dari Myeongwol lebih mengejutkan lagi. Ketika sebelumnya, gadis itu selalu menolak semua bangsawan yang meminta untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa dia menerima keinginan Mentri Lee, bahkan dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berjalan kearah Nyonya Shin, kemudian mengangsurkan _sanjo geomungo_ miliknya pada wanita itu.

"Izinkan saya untuk menemani Mentri Lee, Nyonya."

Kelu, Nyonya Shin kehilangan kata-kata mendengar permintaan Myeongwol secara langsung. Ingin menolak, namun dirinya tak kuasa. Sehingga hanya anggukan pelan yang kini berani dia berikan, kemudian berharap tak mendapat masalah atas kejadian hari ini.

Sedang Myeongwol, setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Nyonya pemilik rumah _Gisaeng._ Kemudian mulai berjalan kearah tempat Mentri Lee berdiri kini, sepasang tangan halus terangkat lalu menggandeng lengan besar. Tersenyum dengan begitu indah, Myeongwol siap merebut hati sang Tuan Besar. Berhasil membuat beberapa bangsawan besar dalam ruangan menaruh iri akan Mentri Lee yang mendapatkan Myeongwol untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

Mentri Lee acuh, bahkan kini tanpa kata berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan Myeongwol yang mengikuti setiap langkah. Ada perubahan raut yang begitu kentara, ketika tak seorangpun menatap mereka lagi. Senyum indah terkikis rasa, terpengaruhi keadaan hatinya kali ini. Sehingga tatapan lemah lembut terganti sorot keras penuh amarah yang disembunyikan apik dibalik tatapan datar yang kini terpasang.

"Abeo-nim."

Sampai sebuah suara terdengar, memaksa langkah untuk berhenti. Seorang pemuda menjulang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tajam tak terbaca. Mentri Lee terlihat tak terlalu peduli, sedang Myeongwol telah mengalihkan tatapan saat pertama mengenali. Lee Sung Jo-putra sulung Mentri Lee sendiri.

"Apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan, lakukan besok saja."

Kedua tangan terkepal erat tanpa sadar, ketika kalimat tak ingin dibantah dari sang Abeo-nim terdengar. Seolah keberadaannya saat ini, tak lebih penting dari sesuatu hal yang akan dilakukan pria paruh baya itu. Para bangsawan memang tak pernah dipersalahkan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama seorang _Gisaeng,_ apapun status miliknya.

Namun bukan hal itu yang kini menyulut amarah Sung Jo. Ketika lebih dari ketidaksetiaan sang Abeo-nim pada ibunya, saat memang pria tua itu bahkan memiliki terlalu banyak anak entah dari wanita mana saja. Ada satu lagi alasan, untuk semua kemarahannya itu.

"Tuan Muda Lee.-"

Huukkk...

Sung Jo menyambar leher Nyonya Shin yang baru saja menyapanya, setelah Mentri Lee dan Myeongwol telah menghilang dari pandangan. Mencekik wanita cantik diusia matangnya itu dengan tenaga yang tak main-main. Membuat wajah itu pucat hampir membiru, dengan nafas yang tersangkut di kerongkongan. Nyonya Shin telah meronta kehabisan nafas, namun Sung Jo tak juga mengendurkan cengkraman.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu berulang kali, bahwa Ahra bukan pelacurmu.-"

Berbisik ditengah gemeretak geligi, Nyonya Shin menangis akibat ketakutan. Pemuda dihadapannya menjelma bagai malaikat kematian yang siap mengambil nyawanya kini.

"-Dia adalah gadis bangsawan, dan calon istriku. Jadi kenapa kau dengan lancang menjualnya pada pria tua seperti Ayahku.?"

Sung Jo pada akhirnya melepaskan, ketika dia menginginkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Nyonya Shin, ditengah kepayahannya mengambil nafas tetap berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu demi keselamatannya.

"Haahh...Aku...tidak melakukannya..haahh...Nona Ahra sendiri yang mengetujui permintaan Mentri Lee untuk menghabiskan malam dengannya..hiks"

Mendengus dengan begitu keras, Sung Jo menatap berang kearah dimana Mentri Lee dan Myeongwol-Ahra pergi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis itu membantah larangannya, ketika setiap saat Ahra memang selalu melakukannya untuk menyulut emosi Sung Jo. Namun kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu bahkan sampai melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikir oleh Sung Jo sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau lakukan Ahra-ya.?"

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil menelusup perlahan pada puluhan tubuh dewasa yang tengah berdesakan. Sepasang mata melirik waspada kearah atas dan kantong uang terus menerus, mencari kesempatan yang tepat untuk dapat mengambilnya. Mencuri ditengah keramaian benar-benar terasa sulit bagi anak kecil sepertinya. Kesempatan mendapatkan kantong uang atau kemungkinan tertangkap begitu besar. Sehingga sekarang dia harus begitu berhati-hati.

Hap...

Tangan mungilnya berhasil menggenggam kantong penuh uang itu. Dia begitu senang, ketika membayangkan puluhan _nyang_ akan segera didapatkan. Keberhasilan yang akan membebaskan dia dan yang lain dari kelaparan yang menyiksa. Sehingga kini tangan itu mengerat, kemudian menarik kantong dengan pasti.

Jinho membaca dan menunjukkan tulisan demi tulisan dilembaran buku pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengajari pemuda itu dengan metode berbeda dari yang biasa Jinho gunakan pada muridnya yang lain. Mengingat cara biasa tak pernah berhasil pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya berjalan diam. Terlalu lelah berdebat dengan Jinho, sehingga sekarang memilih diam saja. Tidak menaruh perhatian lebih pada sahabatnya itu, namun tidak juga mengabaikan. Ketika kini tatapannya dengan setia bergulir memperhatikan lalu lalang ditengah pasar Hanyang, sedang telinga tetap awas mendengar Jinho.

"DASAR PENCURI."

Sampai seruan keras itu menyentaknya dan juga Jinho. Membuat kedua pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari kearah asal bentakan kasar itu. Kemudian terbelalak, melihat seorang anak kini tengah dikelilingi orang dewasa dengan tubuh melengkung babak belur.

"Panggil perajurit kepolisian. Akan kupastikan jelata ini masuk penjara, karena dengan begitu lancang mencoba mencuri dariku."

Tangan-tangan itu tak berhenti, walau anak lelaki itu telah mengiba begitu besar. Tak ada belas kasih, bahkan saat tubuh kecil itu melengkung kesakitan. Mereka memukul dengan membabi buta, menghakimi tanpa berniat mengampuni nyawa tak berdaya. Sehingga kini tubuh itu dipenuhi lebam menyakitkan.

"Hentikan, tolong hentikan."

Jinho berteriak menghentikan, sedang Kyuhyun menarik tubuh-tubuh besar itu menjauh. Mencoba peruntungan, untuk dapat menyelamatkan nyawa kecil tak berdaya. Begitu Kyuhyun dapat membelah kerumunan, Jinho dengan cepat berlari menelusup. Kemudian memeluk tubuh itu, guna melindungi dari pukulan membabi buta. Namun jelas, dia dan anak lelaki itu tak akan merasakan sedikitpun rasa sakit. Saat Kyuhyun berdiri menjulang didepan mereka untuk menerima semua itu.

"Siapa kalian.? Berani sekali.-"

Bangsawan yang kantong uangnya coba dicuri meradang, marah dengan begitu besar. Ketika dua pemuda itu menghentikan, hukuman yang coba dia berikan pada pencuri kecil itu.

"-Atau mungkin kau yang menyuruh anak ini untuk mencuri, sehingga kalian melindunginya. Dasar rakyat jelata rendah tak tahu diri."

Kyuhyun menepis kepalan tangan yang tadinya menghujami, kemudian mengangkat kepala. Menatap tepat dikedua mata, saat tuduhan tak mendasar itu justru diterima. Dia dan Jinho hanya mencoba melindungi nyawa anak kecil tak berdaya, dari amarah tanpa belas kasih mereka. Berlaku selayaknya manusia yang memiliki rasa iba, sehingga lekas menghentikan tindakan main hakim sendiri tersebut.

"B-berani sekali kau melihatku seperti itu."

"Tidakkah anda merasa, prilaku anda bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari kami."

Kebiasaan buruk, Kyuhyun suka sekali menyulut amarah seseorang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ucapannya selalu tajam, tanpa memperdulikan status lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu. Membuat Jinho meringis, membayangkan akibat apa yang mungkin akan disebabkan sang sahabat. Ketika melihat, roman wajah sang bangsawan yang memerah karena amarah yang semakin besar.

"Kurang ajar. Kalian semua hajar mereka, jangan berikan ampun sedikitpun."

Pria-pria dengan tubuh besar, berjalan mendekat. Menuruti perintah, dari sang bangsawan yang merupakan majikan mereka. Mulai mengelilingi, tak memberikan celah sedikitpun jalan untuk lari dari kungkungan. Sedang Kyuhyun, pemuda itu memang tak berniat kabur. Saat keinginan untuk membalas mereka semua, karena dengan tanpa berprikemanusiaan mereka menganiaya anak kecil hanya karena sebuah perintah tak masuk akal.

Bug...Bug...Bug...

Pukulan keras dilayangkan telak, menghujam dengan membabi buta. Tak ada yang mencoba menahan tenaga, walau yang telah mereka lawan kini hanya satu orang pemuda belia. Ketika mereka merasa kepalan tangan hanya memukul angin tanpa sekalipun mengenai Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mungkin terus menerus bertahan, ketika orang-orang itu tak hanya menargetkannya. Saat sekarang mereka juga mulai mendekat kearah Jinho dan anak lelaki itu, siap memukulinya. Sehingga dengan cepat Kyuhyun melawan, memukul dan menendang. Tak membiarkan satu orangpun terlewat, walau tak sedikit juga pukulan yang mengenainya. Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil menumbangkan mereka semua.

"Hei Tuan.-" Kyuhyun membuka suara, setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel pada hanbok kusamnya. Memanggil sang bangsawan dengan tanpa sopan santu sedikitpun, dengan seringai sombong terukir pada wajah tampannya.

"-Jangan pernah mengulangi kesalahan anda ini. Jika tidak, kau yang akan aku pukul selanjutnya."

Menyelesaikan kalimat yang justru terdengar lebih seperti ancaman, Kyuhyun berbalik. Berjalan kearah Jinho, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh anak lelaki pada pelukan Jinho. Selanjutnya menggendong pada punggung yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu kokoh, melindungi seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu aku."

Sedang Jinho, pemuda mungil itu tak bisa untuk tak bangga. Kyuhyun itu sahabatnya yang paling keren, Jinho bahkan tak akan malu untuk meneriakkan kalimat itu. Sehingga sekarang dia dengan cepat mengejar langkah lebar Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum dengan begitu lebar saat langkahnya telah sejajar.

.

.

.

Dua pasang langkah teralun serentak, berjalan beriringan dipinggiran danau. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut, menggugurkan daun menguning tua. Kibum sang Putra Mahkota tengah menikmati jalan-jalan sore-nya, ditemani Sungmin sang sahabat. Mereka menikmati waktu, tanpa mengobrol terlalu banyak.

"Jeoha, kami telah menyiapkan teh untuk anda dan Tuan Sungmin."

Kasim Jung mendekat, kemudian memberitahukan kepada Kibum bahwa suguhan teh mereka telah siap. Kibum mengangguk, berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat yang Kasim Jung maksud. Dan Sungmin dengan setia mengikuti langkah Kibum tersebut, tanpa berkata apapun.

Seorang Dayang menyuguhkan teh terbaik yang Istana miliki, ketika Kibum dan Sungmin telah mendudukkan diri. Gazebo yang berada tak jauh dari danau itu memang sangat nyaman untuk tempat menikmati teh pada sore hari seperti saat ini. Sehingga kini mereka menikmati itu semua, dalam keheningan yang cukup menenangkan.

"Kudengar kau akan mengikuti Ujian Negara tahun ini.?"

Kibum membuka suara, ketika hening telah terjadi begitu lama. Teh pada cangkir tanah disesap perlahan, dengan tatapan yang tak beralih sedikitpun dari pemandangan permukaan danau yang begitu tenang. Namun tetap menanti jawaban, dari sang sahabat-Sungmin.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan mengikuti Ujian Negara tahun ini.-"

Kibum mengangguk, ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Sungmin akan mengikuti Ujian Negara seperti yang pernah sang sahabat ungkapkan sebelumnya. Kibum sebenarnya sedikit menyayangkan keputusan itu, saat sebelumnya Sungmin ikut belajar dengannya di Sekolah Kerajaan. Sehingga selanjutnya, Kibum pada akhirnya akan kembali melakukan semua itu sendirian.

"-Namun jika Yang Mulia tidak mengijinkan, saya akan membatalkan keikutsertaan."

Tetapi Kibum tak pernah mengharapkan bahwa kalimat itulah yang akan dia dengar. Ketika Sungmin selalu bersikap begitu patuh, dari pada berlaku selayaknya sahabat dihadapan Kibum. Membuat Kibum terkadang berpikir, pemuda dihadapannya ini tidaklah benar-benar pernah menganggapnya sahabat. Melainkan seseorang yang harus dihormati, serta ucapannya senantiasa dituruti.

Bagai abdi yang begitu setia kepada dirinya yang bukanlah siapa-siapa saat ini, selain seseorang yang keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh satu orangpun rakyat Joseon. Membuat Kibum merasa sedikit kemarahan, saat rasa tak pantas terasa lebih mendominasi. Saat memikirkan kembali posisi dirinya kini.

"Itu semua pilihanmu, jadi aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun hak untuk melarangmu."

"Tetapi Yang Mulia-."

"Hentikan sampai disini. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lebih dari ini."

Sungmin menghentikan segala ucapan, begitu kalimat penuh intimidasi kini didapat. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tak berniat menyulut kemarahan dari sang Putra Mahkota, namun hal itu tetap saja terjadi. Sehingga Sungmin dengan terburu bungkam, tak melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

Sedang Kibum, pemuda itu kini memilih mengalihkan tatapan. Menerawang begitu jauh, kemudian mendapati diri memikirkan satu orang dari masa lalu. Bukan seseorang yang dekat, namun pertemuan singkat mereka membekas dalam ingatan. Membuatnya sering kali menyayangkan, kenapa bisa hanya bertemu dua kali saja. Padahal Kibum memiliki keinginan untuk mengenal lebih lagi pemuda pucat dengan nectar coklat cerdas itu.

"Aku bahkan tak mengetahui namanya sampai saat ini."

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki berlari kencang ditengah keramaian, _jipsin_ menipis dengan begitu cepat akibat kebiasaannya itu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terlambat untuk menemani Jinho mengajar hari ini. Sehingga pemuda itu kembali berlari seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Berusaha keras untuk mengurangi keterlambatan yang dilakukan, serta meminimalisir kemarahan sahabat mungilnya itu. Walau senyum tak juga hilang, ketika mengingat ekspresi seperti apa yang akan Jinho tunjukkan padanya.

Sekali lagi senyum mengembang, ketika rumah kecil itu kembali memenuhi tatapan. Sebenarnya tak ada yang spesial, dari kegiatannya menjadi seorang petugas pendisiplin bagi anak-anak nakal murid Jinho. Ketika dia harus senantiasa memasang wajah keras, kemudian mengancam mereka hanya agar mau mendengarkan sang sahabat sedikit saja. Namun entah mengapa, saat sesekali mendengar bisikan penuh terima kasih dari Jinho membuat Kyuhyun merasa dibutuhkan. Seolah kehidupan Kyuhyun selama ini menjadi penting untuk beberapa alasan.

Dengan senyum yang terlewat lebar, Kyuhyun membuka pagar kecil. Siap mendengar seruan kesal milik Jinho, ketika keyakinan akan reaksi yang sama didapat dari sang sahabat. Mengingat semua itu telah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang selalu terulang setiap harinya, sehingga Kyuhyun telah mempersiapkan diri.

"Hyung-nim."

Mengernyit, Kyuhyun cukup terkejut ketika bukan Jinho yang menyambut kedatangannya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi, ketika menemukan anak-anak yang biasanya telah duduk didalam rumah sederhana itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Walau seringkali menyusahkan Jinho, namun terkadang anak-anak itu cukup patuh pada sang sahabat. Sehingga untuk mengatur mereka sedari awal selalu bisa pemuda itu lakukan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.? Masuk dan jangan membuat keributan."

"Tapi Jinho Seonsang-nim.-"

"Ada apa.?" Kejar Kyuhyun, ketika mereka saling membagi tatapan ragu namun penuh keinginan untuk didengar. Sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan membujuk secara halus kali ini, tidak seperti hal biasa yang dia lakukan.

"Katakan saja, aku mendengar kalian."

"Tadi seseorang datang dan memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Jinho Seonsang-nim. Lalu setelah membacanya, Seonsang-nim dengan terburu pergi dengan wajah panik luar biasa."

"Lalu kalian tahu kemana dia pergi.?"

Mereka serentak menggeleng, sedikit takut saat sepasang nectar coklat itu menajam. Tapi untuk berbohong pun mereka tak akan bisa, ketika memang tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan seonsang-nim mereka itu. Sedang Kyuhyun, melihat raut yang mereka pasang kini mengurungkan niat untuk menekan lebih. Karena semua hal itu memang percuma.

"Hyung-nim.-"

Seorang anak memanggil perlahan, sepasang mata mengerling ragu. Namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Dan kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan keraguan yang semakin besar, ketika pemuda yang selalu berhasil membuatnya takut setiap harinya itu tetap terasa mengintimidasi.

"-Saat Jinho Seonsang-nim membaca suratnya tadi, aku berada paling dekat dengannya."

"Jadi kau tahu apa isi surat itu.?"

Menggeleng, anak itu dengan begitu cepat menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dari harapan. Sehingga pemuda itu pada akhirnya mengeram, emosinya dengan cepat berubah akibat rasa khawatir yang memenuhi dadanya kini.

"Aku belum bisa membaca tulisan berbentuk kalimat, tapi sepertinya aku mengingat tulisan di dalam gulungan kertas itu."

"Kalau begitu cepat tulis."

Mereka saling berpandangan, ketakutan semakin besar dirasa. Saat kepala mereka penuh akan bayangan kemarahan Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. Mereka tadi sudah mencoba cara itu, namun diantara mereka tak ada satupun yang berhasil membaca tulisan itu. Dan Kyuhyun pasti akan menyuruh mereka membacanya, mengingat pemuda itu tak bisa baca tulis seperti yang Jinho seonsang-nim selalu keluhkan pada mereka. Dan ketika hasilnya akan tetap sama, maka merekalah yang akan menerima amukan pemuda menakutkan itu. Sehingga kini dengan ragu mereka akan mengungkapkan kebenaran itu.

"Kami sudah mencobanya tadi, dan tak ada yang berhasil membacanya. Maafkan kami Hyung-nim."

Mereka semua berkoor meminta maaf, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. Namun saat ingatan akan bagaimana selama ini dia menjalani hari-harinya, Kyuhyun jadi mengerti akan ketakutan yang kini anak-anak itu tunjukkan. Pada akhirnya membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan keras.

"Dimana kau menulisnya, tunjukkan padaku."

Anak itu ragu untuk menunjukkannya, namun saat melihat sepasang nectar coklat dihadapannya itu. Berhasil meyakinkan, membuatnya mengangsurkan kertas pada genggaman, ketika tatapan itu terlihat berbeda. Terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan, sehingga ketakutan terasa menghilang begitu saja. Membuatnya menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Hutan selatan Joseon."

Kyuhyun menggumamkan terlewat keras, sebuah kalimat yang memberitahukan dimana keberadaan sang sahabat kini. Pemuda itu tahu hampir semua anak terkejut, ketika dirinya mulai membaca dengan lancar tulisan tangan yang bahkan tak terbaca itu. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah membayangkan, reaksi sama yang mungkin Jinho tunjukkan. Ketika selama ini Kyuhyun memang selalu menyembunyikan segala hal dari masa lalu, karena sekarang di tak lebih hanya Kyuhyun seorang rakyat jelata tanpa marga dan kecerdasan.

Tak ingin terlalu berpikir lebih, Kyuhyun mengangsurkan kembali gulungan kertas. Kemudian membalikan badan, siap berlari untuk mencari Jinho. Perasaannya berubah tak tenang, ketika menangkap nada ancaman dari keseluruhan kalimat. Karena gulungan itu bukan hanya ditujukan pada Jinho seorang, saat namanya juga tertulis disana. Namun sahabat bodohnya itu justru pergi seorang diri untuk memenuhinya.

"Jinho bodoh. Lihat saja jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

.

.

.

Jinho menatap sekeliling, memperhatikan dengan sedikit takut pohon-pohon yang kini menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya, dia memasuki hutan yang berada jauh diluar Kota Hanyang. Ketika sebelumnya, pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki kesempatan atau sedikitpun keberanian untuk menginjakkan kaki ditempat asing nan liar yang menyimpan sejuta kemisteriusan ini. Hanya sesekali mendengar cerita dari beberapa pemburu dipasar telah membuatnya begitu penasaran.

Jinho awalnya merasa sedikit takut, namun lama kelamaan dirinya justru dibuat takjub. Ketika pemandangan dihadapan berangsur-angsur berubah, saat tak hanya perpohonan besar yang didapati. Tak sedikit binatang yang tak pernah dilihatnya, berlalu lalang saat ini. Membuat decakan kagum tak mampu ditahannya.

Tak terasa, dia telah masuk begitu jauh kedalam hutan. Bahkan Jinho terlambat menyadari beberapa orang telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatap tajam dengan seringai yang telah terukir lebar pada wajah sombong penuh keangkuhan.

"Cho Jinho, mantan bangsawan kita.-"

Jinho menoleh, kekagumannya pada pemandangan sekitar menghilang. Tergantikan kewaspadaan, akan semua mantan sahabat yang Jinho tahu tak pernah tulus kepadanya. Saat perlakuan mereka begitu jauh berbeda dengan yang didapatinya dari Kyuhyun, membuatnya mampu untuk membedakannya.

"-Tunggu dulu, dimana rakyat jelata itu.?"

Jinho telah menduga rekasi ini, karena itulah dia pergi sendiri bahkan tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Saat dia begitu yakin, pastinya Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan semua ini berakhir dengan mudah. Sedangkan Jinho kali ini, ingin mengusahakan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah diantara mereka. Sehingga tak lagi ada kebencian yang terus terukir semakin banyak didalam hati.

"Aku rasa ini hanya masalah diantara kita, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun."

"Kau bercanda.? Setelah semua penghinaan yang dilakukan jelata itu padaku, kau berkata dia tak ada hubungannya.?"

Jinho kehabisan kata-kata, ketika dapat melihat kebencian yang begitu besar pada sepasang nectar dihadapan. Pemuda itu bersyukur Kyuhyun tak ikut, karena jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Hyung-nim, tidakkah cukup perlakuan kalian selama ini padaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku pada kalian."

"Cepat katakan padaku, dimana dia.?"

Jinho mengerang putus asa, ketika kalimatnya itu dianggap angin lalu. Dia sungguh ingin satu kali saja didengar, dan mendapatkan alasan akan kebencian yang diterima. Ketika dia bahkan merasa tak pernah melakukan satupun kesalahan pada mereka semua.

"Aku sendiri, karena tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Kyuhyun. Jadi kita selesaikan saja sekarang." Tersulut, sepertinya bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang selalu bisa menyulut amarah seseorang. Ketika sekarang Jinho pun mampu untuk melakukannya. Namun yang Jinho tak tahu, akibat apa yang akan didapatinya karena ucapannya itu.

"Sombong sekali, kau memang tak berbeda jauh dari teman jelatamu itu.-"

Sreettt...

Pedang dalam sarung ditarik, memperlihatkan bilah mengkilap tajam. Kemarahan sepertinya telah mengenyahkan kewarasan, sehingga tak ada lagi akal sehat yang dimiliki. Membuat niat untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang bahkan tak menjadi perkara lebih.

"-Dan apa kau pikir kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu menjatuhkan harga diriku lagi.? Tidak akan, tidak akan aku biarkan begitu saja."

.

.

.

Langkah lebar menapaki, di sepanjang jalan setapak. Seolah terburu waktu, membuat langkah menjadi begitu cepat. Kabar yang tanpa sengaja didengar, menjadi satu-satunya alasan. Ketika tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan langka yang belum tentu akan bisa terjadi dikemudian hari.

"Putra Mahkota."

Kasim Jung berseru keras, mencoba menghentikan Kibum. Ketika sang Putra Mahkota berjalan kelewat cepat, membuat rombongan pelayan tertinggal jauh. Ketika hanya dirinya dan beberapa pengawal yang mampu mengejar langkah, walau mereka dengan terpaksa menahan diri mengingat dimana tempat mereka kini.

Sedang Kibum, dia berusaha keras untuk secepatnya sampai di paviliun Selir Yeon. Bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dari Kasim Jung dan tatapan terkejut dari beberapa dayang dan pengawal yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan.

"Hyung-nim.-"

Bahkan berseru dengan begitu keras, saat melihat sang Hyung-nim kini berbalik menjauhi paviliun Selir Yeon. Sedang pemuda yang dipanggil dengan segera menoleh, kemudian begitu terkejut saat mengenali sosok Putra Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia."

"Hyung-nim kapan kau datang.?"

Keterkejutan menghilang, tergantikan tatapan datar tak terbaca. Leeteuk dengan segera membungkuk hormat, setelah Kibum berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Berlaku begitu hormat, kepada sang dongsaeng yang memang memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya yang hanya seorang pangeran dari Selir sang Raja.

Sedang Kibum, pemuda itu meringis dalam hati. Ketika mendapati tingkah sang Hyung yang tak jauh berbeda seperti yang orang lain tunjukkan. Tetap memperlakukannya dengan begitu hormat, bahkan dengan hubungan yang mengikat mereka. Membuat Kibum merasa sungguh tak suka.

"Kenapa tidak mampir ke paviliunku untuk minum teh.?"

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya pikir anda mungkin telah sibuk, sehingga saya tak ingin mengganggu anda."

"Jadi begitu.-"

Kibum bergumam lirih. Hanya sebuah alasan, Kibum bahkan tahu Leeteuk-sang Hyung tak memiliki niat untuk menemuinya. Ketika entah sejak kapan, hubungan mereka merenggang begitu jauh. Membuat pertemuan selalu terisi dengan kecanggungan, walau Kibum berusaha untuk selalu bersikap biasa. Namun tidak dengan Leeteuk, saat pemuda itu terlihat jelas memang ingin menjauhinya.

"-Bagaimana sekarang.? Aku tidak sedang sibuk, berarti Hyung-nim bisa ke paviliunku untuk minum teh."

"Mianhimnida, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak bisa, saya harus segera kembali ke Sungkyungkwan untuk mempersiapkan Ujian Negara."

Dan pada akhirnya Kibum hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan diwajah. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang Putra Mahkota berbalik pergi. Dia tak harus memperlihatkan kesedihannya lebih lama pada sang Hyung, karena itu tak akan merubah apapun. Namun yang Kibum tak tahu, lirihan Leeteuk setelah dirinya berjalan menjauh.

"Mianhae, Kibummie. Maafkan Hyung."

.

.

.

Lari seketika dihentikan, saat hutan selatan Joseon berada tepat didepan mata. Kyuhyun tak mampu menghilangkan ragu dihati, ketika ingatan masa lalu terbayang kembali. Dia tentu saja tak asing dengan hutan yang kini ingin dimasukinya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang mulai datang, salah satunya adalah malam mengerikan saat seluruh keluarganya dibantai dulu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan.?"

Namun disisi lain hatinya, Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Jinho dengan begitu besar. Ketika firasatnya semakin memburuk akan keadaan sahabatnya itu, membuatnya ingin dengan cepat menemukan Jinho. Membuatnya menekan kembali ingatan, dan memutuskan memasuki hutan tersebut.

" _Tempatnya tak mungkin terlalu jauh, jika mereka ingin ditemukan dengan cepat."_

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, menduga-duga dimana kiranya tempat yang diinginkan penulis gulungan ancaman itu untuk bertemu. Ketika mengingat seberapa luas wilayah dari hutan ini. Dahulu bahkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjelajahi setengah dari keseluruhan wilayah itu.

"JINHO-AH. CHO JINHO."

Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyerukan dengan keras, nama sang sahabat kali ini. Berusaha menemukan keberadaannya dengan cepat.

"CHO JINHO, DIMANA KAU.?"

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya, namun tetap dengan awas menatap sekitar. Tak terlihat siapapun sejauh mata melihat, dan tak terdengar apapun walau Kyuhyun telah menajamkan pendengaran. Membuat pemuda itu semakin khawatir karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Jinho.

"Hukk."

Sampai kemudian suara lirih itu terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan lari. Walau samar, pemuda itu yakin mendengar sesuatu tadinya. Selanjutnya sepasang nectar coklat menajam, sesaat setelah pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah bercak dipermukaan tanah. Kyuhyun mendekat, berjongkok kemudian menyentuh cairan itu. Ujung jarinya berubah merah, sedang Kyuhyun dapat mencium bau amis dari sana.

Darah.

Dadanya berdebar resah, sehingga dengan cepat berdiri. Menatap sekitar, dengan kekalutan yang semakin terasa.

"Bukan Jinho, tidak mungkin terjadi hal buruk padanya."

Kyuhyun terus bergumam, saat begitu berharap firasatnya salah. Namun ternyata kenyataan mempermainkannya, ketika dia dapat melihat tubuh terbaring tak jauh dari sana. Itu Jinho, Kyuhyun tak harus melihat dari dekat untuk dapat memastikannya. Saat dia telah begitu mengenal dekat pemuda itu.

"JINHO."

Sreett...Duk...Duk...Duk...

"Akh."

Kyuhyun terjatuh berguling, ketika berlari kencang menuju kearah Jinho berada. Namun dengan cepat terbangun, mengabaikan nyeri yang dirasa akibat terantuk beberapa batu saat terjatuh tadi. Saat kepalanya kini penuh kekhawatiran akan keadaan Jinho, sehingga dengan cepat dia kembali berlari kearah dimana Jinho kini terbaring.

"Jinho-ah."

"Uhuk..Kyu..hyun-ah..huk." Darah dimana-mana. Wajah, perut, Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu dari mana asal cairan merah pekat itu.

"Bangunlah, Jinho-ah. Bangun."

Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, saat Jinho terus terbatuk darah. Bahkan air mata mengalir tanpa disadari, saat keadaan sang sahabat terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke Tabib. Jadi bertahanlah, mengerti."

Tubuh Jinho diangkat dengan begitu hati-hati, menghindari memperlebar luka sang sahabat. Kemudian dengan pasti tubuh lemah itu disandarkan pada punggung dan berusaha membawa tubuh itu secepatnya untuk keluar dari hutan.

"Tetap bangun Jinho-ah, kita akan segera sampai." Kyuhyun terus menerus berbicara, mengusahakan Jinho untuk tetap sadar. Tak membiarkan sang sahabat untuk terlelap barang sedikitpun, lalu meninggalkan untuk selamanya.

"Kyu..huk..Hyun.."

"Ya, bagus Jinho-ah. Tetap berbicara padaku."

Memaksakan senyum, Kyuhyun akan mengusahakan untuk Jinho tetap bertahan sampai dia menemukan Tabib. Walau air mata tak juga berhenti, saat nafas semakin lemahlah yang berhembus ditengkuknya.

"A-ayo...kita...mengikuti...Ujian...Neg-gara...Uhuk...bersama..Uhuk..." Suara tawa menyedihkan Kyuhyun bahkan tak terasa menghibur, ketika memang itu hanya suara yang Kyuhyun buat untuk menutupi tangisannnya.

"Jinho bodoh. Apa kau lupa aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca, bahkan menulis karakter namaku."

"Ja-ngan...mengelak,...aku ta-hu, ka-u bisa...me-mbaca bahkan...uhuk...me-nulis semua ka-rakter."

Kyuhyun tertegun, tak menyangka bahwa Jinho ternyata telah mengetahui kepura-puraannya. Padahal Kyuhyun begitu yakin, dia menutupi semuanya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana Jinho bisa tahu semua itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu.?"

"Ti-ga...tahun...huk...bu-kankah...su-dah...cukup...u-untuk...mengenal-mu...de-ngan baik...uhuk...uhuk.."

Jinho tersenyum lebar, saat mendapati Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar segala ucapannya. Tapi percayalah, Jinho tak berbohong saat mengatakan mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Ketika waktu yang mereka habiskan telah begitu lama untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bahkan Jinho tahu, apa yang akan sang sahabat lakukan dikemudian hari jika dia tak bisa selamat. Sehingga untuk mencegah semua itu. Tepat diujung hayatnya, Jinho ingin mencegah semua itu.

"K-Kyu...Hyun-ah...Ja-ngan...mem-ba-las...mere-ka..." Jinho mengeratkan pegangannya, untuk mematikan Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

"A-aku...mo-hon...Ja..Uhuk...ngan...la-kukan...uhuk...uhuk...d-dan...jala-ni...hi-dup-mu...dengan..uhuk...baik..."

Tangan terjatuh lemas, dengan nafas yang tak lagi berhembus. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyelamatkan Jinho, itulah yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu. Sehingga langkah kaki terhenti, dengan Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Pemuda itu dengan begitu hati-hati menurunkan tubuh tak bernyawa Jinho.

Begitu pucat, Kyuhyun kehilangan sang sahabat tepat didepan mata. Dia bahkan tak dapat berbuat apapun, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jinho. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar keras, saat berniat menyentuh wajah damai itu. Tak ada raut kesakitan yang tergambar pada wajah, ketika justru sebuah senyum yang terpahat indah. Dewa sepertinya telah membebaskan Jinho dari segala rasa sakitnya, sehingga pemuda itu kini tersenyum dengan indah dalam damainya.

"Jinho-ah...Jinho-ah...Cho Jinho..."

.

.

.

Tubuh terduduk kaku, menyandar penuh pada dinding. Dinginnya malam, kini telah terganti hangatnya mentari pagi. Dia tak pernah terlelap sekalipun, ketika duka masihlah memenuhi dada.

 _Punggung dipaksakan tetap tegak, dengan pandangan dengan setia menatap kearah balik jendela. Pekatnya malam, kini telah terganti sinar lembut mentari pagi. Dia tak terlelap barang sedikitpun, ketika berpikir dengan begitu keras._

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengenyahkan, kejadian buruk yang kembali dialami. Sehingga kini bergabung dengan yang lalu, kemudian mulai terbayang didalam angan. Saat dia kehilangan entah untuk yang keberapa kali lagi, seseorang yang begitu berharga didalam hidupnya.

 _Kibum tak mampu menghilangkan praduga, akan perubahan sikap sang Hyung. Ketika semua itu seolah bayangan kembali, dari prilaku yang pernah Leeteuk tunjukkan dulu. Saat dia dilihat tak lebih dari seseorang yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi._

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku.?"

 _"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku.?"_

Berdiri dari duduknya, Kyuhyun merasa telah meratapi nasibnya terlalu lama. Sehingga kini saatnya dia mengambil keputusan akan semua hal.

 _Berdiri dari duduknya, Kibum telah cukup berpikir tentang semua hal. Sehingga kini dia telah sampai kepada keputusan yang telah diambilnya._

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bungkusan, pemberian dari Eomma sang sahabat-Jinho pada pemakaman kemarin. Bungkusan kain yang berisi sebuah hanbok bagus, walau bukan dari sutra dan memiliki potongan sederhana. Namun jelas lebih baik dari pakaian yang dia miliki. Dan mulai dari sekarang akan menjadi pakaian favorit-nya, ketika semua itu merupakan pemberian terakhir dari Jinho untuk dirinya.

 _Kibum membuka lemari pakaian milik-nya, hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia lakukan sendiri. Kemudian mulai memilih pakaiannya yang paling sederhana, walau pada akhirnya dia tak mendapati satupun. Ketika semua pakaiannya terbuat dari sutra terbaik Joseon bahkan dari luar Joseon sekalipun. Sampai tatapannya jatuh, pada bungkusan familier disudut belakang. Kibum tak akan pernah lupa dengan beberapa bungkusan berisi pakaian, pemberian Bangsawan Kim kepadanya._

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaian pemberian Jinho dengan telaten disetiap bagiannya. Menggulung rambutnya untuk pertama kali kemudian mengikatnya dengan _donggot_ untuk menjaganya agar tidak terlepas, selanjutnya memasang _Gat_ dengan begitu rapi. Kyuhyun si rakyat jelata berubah selayaknya bangsawan, hanya karena pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya.

 _Kibum menolak semua bentuk pelayanan pagi ini, ketika dia memilih untuk mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri tanpa membiarkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya. Walau sebenarnya dia sedikit kesusahan, saat mencoba menggulung rambutnya dan mengenakan donggot sederhana disana. Namun pada akhirnya dia bahkan berhasil memasang Gat biasa, yang terkesan jauh dari mewah. Kibum sang Putra Mahkota berubah menjadi bangsawan biasa, hanya karena pakaian yang tengah dikenakannya._

Gulungan kertas dan kotak tinta disertai kuas diletakkannya diatas kain, kemudian mengikatnya dengan rapi. Seperti permintaan Jinho terakhir, Kyuhyun akan mengikuti Ujian Negara.

 _Bungkusan buku dan semua alat tulis yang dibutuhkan telah terbungkus rapi dalam kain sutra mewah. Seperti keputusan terakhirnya, Kibum akan mengikuti Ujian Negara._

Kyuhyun meninggalkan gubuk kecilnya, dengan sebuah tekad yang besar. Kemudian mulai berbaur, dengan semua orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama kini. Mengikuti Ujian Negara untuk dapat memasuki Sungkyungkwan.

 _Kibum meninggalkan kamar mewahnya dengan bersembunyi, tak membiarkan satupun orang menghalangi tekadnya. Memilih gerbang belakang sebagai pelarian, selanjutnya tanpa bersusah payah berbaur dengan semua orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama kini. Mengikuti Ujian Negara untuk dapat memasuki Sungkyungkwan._

Dua pasang langkah berhenti, tepat di depan gerbang Istana. Berdiri bersisihan, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Nectar coklat dan hitam, terlihat menatap begitu jauh kedepan dengan roman penuh tekad. Benang merah semakin mengerat, mulai mengikis jarak yang terbentang. Keduanya mulai merajut benang yang dahulunya terlepas dari awal. Namun tak ada yang tahu, akan seperti apa bentuknya kelak. Apakah kain panjang nan idah atau gumpalan benang tak berbentuk.?

Apapun akhirnya, namun sekarang inilah awal dari takdir mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Anyeong aku kembali...#Lambai2

Datang lagi dengan lanjutan FF yang telah lama aku abaikan, dan lagi-lagi bukan Wall...hehehe

Lagi kangen Pangeran kembar, makanya ini akhirnya dilanjutin. Walau nggk terlalu yakin dengan tulisanku, karena rasanya ini nggk begitu maksimal menurutku. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa aneh dengan FF ini berarti kita sepemikiran...kekeke

Gumawo untuk review chapter kemarin, dan ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini...#BOW

 **D-502**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Sun

Main cast : SJ-Member Family and Others.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Saeguk Drama.

Summary : Dahulu kala, ketika masih ada dua matahari dilangit. Hari-hari menjadi begitu panas, dan kehidupan manusia begitu menderita. Saat itulah manusia berlutut dan memohon kepada Dewa, untuk mengambil kembali satu matahariNya. Dan ketika satu matahari dilangit diambil kembali oleh Sang Dewa, barulah dunia menjadi damai.

Warning : Typo, Geje, fiksi, Cerita pasaran.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

 _Dua pasang langkah berhenti, tepat di depan gerbang Istana. Berdiri bersisihan, namun dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Nectar coklat dan hitam, terlihat menatap begitu jauh kedepan dengan roman penuh tekad. Benang merah semakin mengerat, mulai mengikis jarak yang terbentang. Keduanya mulai merajut benang yang dahulunya terlepas dari awal. Namun tak ada yang tahu, akan seperti apa bentuknya kelak. Apakah kain panjang nan idah atau gumpalan benang tak berbentuk.?_

 _Apapun akhirnya, namun sekarang inilah awal dari takdir mereka._

.

.

.

Menghela nafas keras, tangan kanan meraba kantong lengan. Mencoba mengambil satu-satu nya benda, yang akan bisa membantunya memasuki Istana kali ini. Walau memiliki tekad yang begitu besar untuk mengikuti Ujian Negara, Kyuhyun tetap tak akan mampu untuk mengikuti-nya. Mengingat dia tak lagi memiliki marga, yang berarti dia tak memiliku identitas.

Sedang Ujian Negara hanya diperuntukkan orang-orang dengan strata tinggi, bukan untuk dirinya yang memiliki derajat setara budak tanpa Tuan. Sehingga benda itu begitu dia butuhkan kini, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dari rumah sang sahabat tentu dengan persetujuan Eomma Jinho.

Identitas Cho Jinho.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menggunakan papan nama milik mendiang sang sahabat, karena status sosial milik-nya. Di Negara ini sepintar atau seberbakat apapun dirimu, hanya orang yang memiliki keberuntungan dengan terlahir dengan darah bangsawan lah yang memiliki hak atas apapun itu.

Sedangkan rakyat biasa, bahkan seseorang yang memiliki status seperti dirinya tak akan mampu mengecap apapun. Hanya akan jatuh menunduk, memberi hormat pada kaum dengan strata tinggi. Bahkan pada situasi tertentu, menjilat sepatu berbahan kulit merekapun akan dilakukan. Saat tidak ada kesetaraan sedikitpun, walau mereka sesama manusia. Bukan Dewa yang menciptakan kesenjangan, hanya para manusia haus kuasa nan hormat yang menciptakan perbedaan status yang begitu besar.

"Benar-benar keegoisan yang menggelikan."

Kyuhyun menyeletuk tanpa sadar, saat papan namanya diterima. Hanya sepotong kayu dengan tiga karakter disertai kain yang kini melekat ditubuh, pemuda itu telah merasa dipandang berbeda oleh manusia lainnya. Walau tak memuja berlebihan, setidaknya kali ini dia tak dipandang sehina sebelumnya. Strata benar-benar sesuatu yang menakutkan sekaligus menggelikan bagi seorang seperti Kyuhyun kali ini.

Berbeda bagi Kyuhyun, berbeda pula bagi Kibum. Seseorang yang terlahir dengan berkah Matahari, yang selalu menerima segala rasa hormat dari semua orang yang ditemuinya. Tak peduli seorang pelayan, prajurit, bahkan pejabat sekalipun, dia tetap menerima penghormatan yang hampir setara sang Abeo-nim.

Strata, Kibum bahkan berada ditingkat teratas status sosial. Hidup dengan menerima segala penghormatan sedari lahir, tak membuat Kibum merasa beruntung. Ketika apa yang diterima justru dipenuhi sandiwara dan kepalsuan belaka. Bahkan seringkali berakhir menjadi kesenjangan yang begitu besar, saat keluarga pun berakhir menjadi orang asing karena perbedaan.

"Terimakasih."

Sehingga ketika dia diperlakukan sama seperti semua orang disini, walau memang dengan hormat yang tetap ada. Namun bagi Kibum, itu terasa begitu jauh berbeda. Tetapi entah bagaimana semua itu terasa lebih baik, sehingga pemuda itu mengulum senyum tipis. Bahkan mengucapkan kata terimakasih, saat strata tak terasa semenakutkan sebelumnya bagi seorang seperti Kibum kali ini.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, sudah waktunya anda menghadiri Ujian Negara."

Raja Seong Jin melepas gulungan yang tengah dibacanya, kemudian menatap kearah Kasim Han. Terlihat tengah menimbang keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya kali ini. Kembali menghindar untuk muncul dihadapan sebagian rakyat-nya seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kemudian menyerahkan semua kewenangan itu kepada Mentri Lee atau tidak. Raja Seong Jin bimbang, Kasim Han dapat mengetahui dengan jelas dari raut yang kini Sang Raja tunjukkan.

"Saya mohon dengan sangat, Yang Mulia. Agar anda tak menyerahkan kewenangan ini kembali pada Mentri Lee, mengingat Sungkyungkwan merupakan hasil kerja keras anda dan Mentri Cho dahulu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengabaikan kewajibanku lagi. Jadi berhenti menasehatiku seperti itu, Han."

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap lancang seperti itu."

Raja Seong Jin menghela nafas, ingin hati untuk sedikit berguarau namun tanggapan yang didapat jauh dari bayangan. Sehingga Raja Joseon itu memilih untuk menghentikan, bahkan mengembalikan raut serius miliknya. Kemudian berdiri dari singgasana yang sedari tadi dia duduki, berjalan kearah dimana Kasim Han berdiri.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Raja Seong Jin melewati Kasim Han begitu saja, kemudian berjalan lurus. Sedang Kedua pintu digeser terbuka, memberikan askes pada Sang Raja. Namun tepat saat kedua kaki telah menapak diluar, dan wajah mendongak kearah langit.

Siiinggg...

Telapak tangan terangkat, menutupi pandangan dari seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Bahkan kedua mata tertutup secara otomatis, ketika kilauan berubah menyakitkan. Sang Raja hanya mampu menatap sekilas, namun jelas tahu apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Dua Matahari, tepat dilangit Joseon.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa. Apa terjadi sesuatu.?"

Suara khawatir milik Kasim Han membuat Raja Seong Jin menunduk, baru kemudian membuka kedua mata. Tatapan milik-nya masih tak begitu fokus, saat kepalanya dipenuhi akan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sehingga saat dirinya sadar, Raja Seong Jin kembali mendongak dan ingin melihat sekali lagi pemandangan itu. Namun nyatanya, hal yang didapati tak sama seperti sebelumnya. Saat langit Joseon saat ini hanya memiliki satu Matahari, bukan dua seperti yang dilihat sebelumnya.

"Dua Matahari.-"

"Yang Mulia."

"-Kau tidak melihatnya.? Sebelumnya ada dua Matahari di langit, tapi kemana satunya pergi.?"

"Yang Mulia."

"Bukankah itu sebuah pertanda, bahwa putra bungsuku ada disini.? Dia ada disini, aku harus mencarinya."

"YANG MULIA."

Semua prajurit pengawal Sang Raja yang selalu berjaga mendekat, dengan bilah pedang yang telah tercabut dari sarungnya. Ekspresi keras terpasang, mengancam hanya dengan tatapan. Kemudian leher tertodong, siap tertebas kapanpun perintah dititahkan.

"Kasim Han, anda telah bersikap begitu lancang pada Yang Mulia Raja. Memohon ampunlah."

Kasim Han bergeming, tetap menatap lurus pada Sang Raja. Pria itu tak merasa takut akan kematian, ketika hidupnya telah dia abdikan kepada Raja Seong Jin sedari awal dirinya terpilih menjadi Kasim Sang Raja. Dan saat ini pun dia tak merasa gentar, karena semua sikap lancang yang dilakukannya hanya untuk menyadarkan Raja Joseon itu dari kekalutan. Dari sikap tak pikir panjang akibat perasaan tak rela karena kehilangan salah satu pangerannya. Sehingga Kasim Han merasa perlu untuk menegurnya, walau kepalanya menjadi taruhan kemudian.

"Kasim Han, tindakan anda bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah penghinaan pada Yang Mulia Raja. Jadi.-"

"Turunkan pedang kalian sekarang juga, itu titahku."

Raja Seong Jin pada akhirnya sadar dari kekalutan, kemudian dengan cepat menurunkan titah. Menghentikan segala bentuk ancaman, yang saat ini pengawalnya tujukan pada Kasim Han. Penglihatan yang dialami tadi mempengaruhinya dengan begitu besar, menyebabkan dirinya menjadi begitu kalut bahkan tak memikirkan setiap kata yang diucapkan. Sampai seruan keras milik Kasim Han menghentikannya, walau tak cukup untuk melepaskannya dari kekalutan. Sehingga terlambat sedikit saja, dia mungkin akan kehilangan orang kepercayaannya itu tepat didepan mata.

"Apa sekarang Yang Mulia telah merasa baik-baik saja.?"

"Jangan lagi mengabaikan nyawamu hanya untuk melindungiku, karena terlambat sedikit saja aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka."

"Saya akan tetap melakukannya, Yang Mulia. Walau nyawa saya adalah taruhannya."

Raja Seong Jin kehabisan kata-kata, ketika ketulusan dari setiap kata dalam kalimat itu dapat dia rasakan dengan begitu jelas. Namun untuk mengulangi semua kesalahan itu kembali, Raja Joseon itu tak akan pernah melakukannya. Cukup kehilangan nyawa Cho Young Hwan dan istrinya akibat melindunginya, dan tak akan ada nyawa lain lagi kemudian.

"Berhenti menganggap melindungiku jauh lebih penting dari pada nyawamu, aku tidak akan menerima semua itu."

.

.

.

Para Professor dan siswa Sungkyungkwan yang merupakan panitia pelaksanaan Ujian Negara terlihat begitu sibuk. Mempersiapkan segala hal dengan begitu sempurna, ketika pelaksanaan kali ini dikabarkan akan didatangi langsung oleh Yang Mulia Raja. Saat pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sang Raja selalu berhalangan untuk hadir namun tahun ini Raja Seong Jin akan menyempatkan untuk hadir dan melihat langsung jalannya Ujian Negara.

"Apa semua persiapannya lancar.? Tidak boleh ada satupun kesalahan yang terjadi."

Professor Kim mendekati Leeteuk, saat pemuda itu terlihat selesai memberi intruksi pada siswa lain. Persiapan yang dilakukan sepertinya telah selesai, namun untuk memastikan semuanya telah benar-benar siap sehingga pria itu memilih untuk menanyakan langsung pada Leeteuk yang merupakan Ketua Dewan siswa dan termasuk Ketua panitia pelaksaan Ujian Negara tahun ini.

"Ya, Professor. Semua persiapan telah selesai, tapi saya akan memastikan sekali lagi agar tidak ada satupun kesalahan yang terjadi."

Tersenyum, Professor Kim jelas begitu mengapresiasi sikap penuh pertanggung jawaban yang Leeteuk selalu tunjukkan. Bahkan sedari awal Leeteuk memasuki Sungkyungkwan, dia telah menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemuda itu. Saat pemuda dengan status Pangeran itu memasuki Sungkyungkwan dengan usaha, kemudian berprestasi dengan begitu cemerlang.

Peserta ujian terlihat telah mulai memilih tempat duduk, bahkan tak sedikit yang menghindar untuk duduk dibagian paling depan. Sehingga beberapa tempat dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Membuat beberapa siswa Sungkyungkwan berdecih remeh, ketika berpikir tahun ini mereka hanya akan kedatangan bangsawan-bangsawan manja tanpa otak.

Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk, pemuda itu berubah bingung tanpa sebab. Dia tadinya ingin memilih untuk duduk dibelakang, menghindari diri dari perhatian yang mungkin akan didapat. Terbiasa terabaikan, membuat Kyuhyun tak suka untuk memperolehnya kini. Namun entah mengapa semua tempat dibelakang telah terisi penuh, tanpa satupun tempat kosong yang tertinggal.

"Jika kau takut duduk didepan, setidaknya jangan menghalangi yang lain."

Kalimat meremehkan menelusup tepat ketelinga, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. Seorang pemuda dengan hanbok sederhana berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, menatap tajam dari balik serat-serat Gat hitam transfarannya. Nectar hitam memaku tepat pada nectar coklat.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Benarkah.? Jika begitu, kau seharusnya tidak berdiri diam disini seperti orang bodoh."

"Mwo.? Bodoh.?"

Dug...

Bahu sengaja ditabrak, menghasilkan rasa jengkel tak terelakan dari Kyuhyun. Setelah sebelumnya dikatai penakut, kemudian bodoh. Pemuda itu bahkan dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya, sehingga

Brug...

"Aku bukan penakut, bukan juga orang bodoh."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri tepat disamping pemuda menjengkelkan itu. Tak dipedulikan lagi bahwa kini dia duduk tepat dibarisan paling depan, namun yang pasti dia tak ingin pemuda asing itu meremehkannya lebih lagi. Sehingga Kyuhyun akan pastikan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tak seperti dugaan pemuda itu.

Sedangkan pemuda itu-Kibum menatap kesamping dengan raut terkejut. Tak menduga pemuda yang barusan ditegurnya karena menghalangi jalan kini duduk tepat disebelahnya. Terlihat begitu kesal kepadanya, padahal Kibum tak pernah merasa menyinggungnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba."

Kibum tak jadi membalas ucapan, ketika dirinya dan semua orang yang ada disana segera memberi penghormatan atas kedatangan Sang Raja. Berdiri dari duduk, kemudian membungkuk dengan begitu dalam. Namun tepat ditengah-tengah penghormatan, Kibum mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Menatap tepat kearah dimana Sang Abeo-nim kini berjalan dengan begitu berwibawa dan penuh karisma dengan para pengawal dan pelayan yang dengan setia mengikuti setiap langkah. Kibum selalu merasa bangga, setiap kali melihat Raja Seong Jin.

"Jadi itu Yang Mulia Raja."

Sebuah bisikan berhasil menarik semua perhatian miliknya, sehingga tatapan yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Sang Abeo-nim kini berpindah kesamping. Menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini menatap lurus kearah dimana Raja Seong Jin berjalan. Tak ada gentar segan atau kagum dalam tatapan, membuat Kibum merasa kemarahan tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dada. Raja Seong Jin-Sang Raja Joseon yang namanya selalu dielukan, bagaimana bisa kini ditatap seolah bukan siapa-siapa.

"Lancang sekali."

"Lancang.? Sebelumnya kau mengataiku penakut dan bodoh, kemudian sekarang lancang. Tidakkah tindakanmu yang justru terasa begitu lancang.?"

"Jangan menatap Yang Mulia Raja seperti itu, kau seharusnya menunjukkan rasa hormatmu!."

"Apakah Yang Mulia Raja adalah orang yang gila hormat juga seperti yang lain.?"

Kedua tangan mengepal, menggenggam dengan begitu erat. Kibum tak pernah merasakan kemarahan sebesar ini sebelumnya, ketika tak ada satupun yang berani menyulut emosinya sedikitpun mengingat siapa dirinya. Namun sekarang, pemuda itu dengan begitu lancang menghina Sang Abeo-nim yang merupakan kebanggan terbesar baginya.

"Semua peserta ujian, diharapkan untuk duduk kembali."

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan diri dengan santai, perasaannya berubah ringan saat melihat perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada pemuda asing itu. Sebelumnya tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk merendahkan Sang Raja yang bahkan baru sekali Kyuhyun melihat secara langsung, namun saat menemukan tatapan penuh kekaguman itu membuatnya tanpa sadar melakukan semuanya. Ingat, Kyuhyun itu memiliki bakat untuk membuat seseorang kesal dan marah entah itu dari ucapan bahkan tingkah laku sekalipun.

Kertas kosong dan bak tinta telah tersedia tepat di hadapan masing-masing peserta ujian, siap diisi oleh jawaban yang akan membuat para Professor bahkan Raja meloloskan mereka nantinya. Tentu saja dengan jawaban cerdas yang harus mereka persiapkan juga, mengingat kualifikasi untuk memasuki Sungkyungkwan sendiri tak mudah.

Draakkk...

"Ini adalah tema untuk ujian kali ini." Gulungan besar kertas yang tergantung kemudian dilepas, kemudian tema untuk Ujian Negara kali ini dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas.

'RAJA'

Tema ujian tahun ini tak serumit tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika ajaran konfusius selalu menjadi bahasan utama. Namun kali ini begitu berbeda, saat Sang Raja sendiri yang menentukan tema. Bahkan tanpa menyebutkan ajaran apa yang mendasari, Raja Seong Jin hanya menuntut mereka untuk menggambarkan konteks 'RAJA' dalam sebuah kalimat. Walau terkesan sederhana, tetapi beberapa orang berubah serius ketika menyadari tema kali ini terasa sedikit menjebak. Ketika tak ada jawaban pasti yang akan menjawab tema yang Sang Raja Joseon tentukan sendiri.

.

.

.

Walau terlihat tenang dipermukaan, Raja Seong Jin masihlah menyimpan kekalutan didalam. Penglihatan yang belum tentu nyata sebelumnya, berhasil meresahkan hati. Membuatnya berubah tak tenang, bahkan terus menerus mengedarkan pandangan. Berharap usaha kali ini akan membuahkan hasil, bahwa firasat yang tercermin dalam penglihatan merupakan sesuatu yang nyata. Dua Matahari yang sebelumnya dilihat, menandakan bahwa salah satu putra yang sedari lama dicarinya benar-benar berada ditempat ini saat ini juga.

Sehingga tanpa sadar Sang Raja Joseon tersebut memperhatikan satu persatu pemuda yang kini mengikuti Ujian Negara. Mereka semua memiliki umur yang sama dengan putranya pada tahun ini, karena Ujian Negara memang mematok umur yang sama untuk semua peserta Ujian. Mereka harus berumur 17 tahun untuk dapat mengikuti Ujian Negara, Kibum serta kembarannya tahun inipun berumur 17 tahun. Tak menutupi kemungkinan jika mungkin sang putra mengikuti Ujian Negara tahun ini.

Namun karena memang saat ini semua orang tengah terfokus menulis jawaban diatas permukaan kertas kosong. Sehingga tak ada satupun wajah yang Sang Raja dapat lihat dengan jelas, meskipun dirinya berusaha mengenali sekalipun. Membuat Raja Seong Jin pada akhirnya menghentikan segala tindakan, kemudian memilih untuk fokus mengawasi jalannya ujian.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan mengalihkan tatapan dari satu karakter yang menjadi tema Ujian yang diikuti. Satu karakter dengan arti yang begitu besar, bagaimana cara dia harus menggambarkannya dalam kalimat. Jika Jinho, pemuda itu pasti dapat melakukan semua itu dengan mudah, karena memang mendiang sang sahabat yang selalu mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Sang Raja sama seperti pemuda asing sebelumnya.

Sedang Kyuhyun, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain dalam hidup yang dia jalani. Terlalu merepotkan, mengigat bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya setelah semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dia hanya hidup demi satu tujuan dari hari ke hari, dengan satu keinginan yang juga selalu diharapkan dapat terkabul. Bertemu sang noona, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimiliki didunia yang begitu kejam ini.

"Segera tulis jawabanmu, jika tidak kau akan mendapatkan 100 pukulan atas penghinaan yang coba kau lakukan dengan menyerahkan lembaran kosong."

Berdecih tak suka, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mengambil kuas miliknya. Walau awalnya merasa ragu, namun pada akhirnya pemuda itu mulai menuliskan jawaban yang terpikir begitu saja dalam kepala. Bahkan berubah menjadi tak yakin, bahwa dia bisa lulus ujian seperti yang Jinho katakan terakhir kali.

"Sepertinya aku memang tak seharusnya melakukan sesuatu yang tak cocok dengan diriku seperti kali ini, Jinho-ya. Aku bahkan yakin tak akan bisa lulus, haahhh."

Setelah sedikit berkeluh kesah seorang diri, Kyuhyun pada akhirnya selesai menuliskan jawaban miliknya. Tak ingin membacanya kembali, yang berarti meragukan jawaban miliknya. Kyuhyun memilih melipat kertas jawabannya, kemudian dengan cepat berdiri. Dan tepat saat itu, Kibum yang duduk tepat disampingnya juga berdiri. Mereka menyelesaikan ujian dengan waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Namun hal aneh justru dia temukan, saat pemuda itu menunduk dengan begitu dalam saat berjalan untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Tak seperti sebelumnya yang berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri, namun sekarang pemuda itu justru terlihat berusaha menutupi dirinya. Bahkan beberapa kali Gat bagian depan ditarik, berusaha menutupi wajah. Selanjutnya pemuda itu bersikap lebih aneh lagi, ketika hanya melepas lembar jawaban kemudian berjalan terlewat cepat seperti orang yang tengah melarikan diri dari kejaran seseorang.

"Apa kau menulis jawaban yang menghina Sang Raja.? Sampai kau melarikan diri seperti itu, menggelikan sekali."

"Jangan berbicara padaku."

"Jadi benar kau menulis jawaban seperti itu, pantas saja kau terlihat takut. Padahal sebelumnya terlihat begitu mengagumi Yang Mulia Raja, tapi itu hanya sandiwara saja."

"Aku bilang berhenti bicara padaku, kau.-"

"Kalian dilarang meninggalkan Istana."

Seruan keras dari para perajurit penjaga membuat mereka serentak menoleh. Pintu keluar Istana didepan sana ditutup begitu saja, menghalangi mereka untuk meninggalkan Istana. Entah ada masalah apa, namun sepertinya terjadi hal yang tidak baik.

"Ada apa ini.?"

"Mengapa pintunya ditutup.? Apa sesuatu terjadi.?" Seruan penuh kekhawatiran terdengar dari semua orang, saat rasa penasaran memenuhi kepala.

"Hasil Ujian hari ini, akan diumumkan lewat Dekrit Yang Mulia Raja hari ini juga."

"Apa artinya semua itu.?" Kyuhyun bertanya cepat, tak terlalu mengerti atas ucapan yang didengar.

"Raja sendiri yang akan menilai dan mengumumkan siapa yang lolos."

"Raja sendiri yang akan melakukannya.? Saat ini juga.?"

Kali ini Kibum yang membuka suara, tak menduga kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Berbeda seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, saat pengumuman sendiri hanya disampaikan lewat pengumuman atas titah Sang Raja. Namun kali ini Raja Seong Jin akan menilai dan mengumumkan secara langsung siapa saja yang lolos. Lalu apa yang akan Kibum lakukan jika seperti itu, Sang Abeo-nim pasti akan mengetahui semua tindakannya hari ini juga.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.?"_

 _._

 _._

Rombongan para Mentri terlihat tengah memasuki Istana, kabar tentang Raja Seong Jin merubah sistem penilaian dalam Ujian Negara tahun ini membuat mereka dengan segera mendatangi Istana. Sebagian besar memasang raut tak suka, saat Sang Raja mulai berbuat ulah yang pastinya akan merugikan mereka. Saat Raja Seong Jin memutuskan memilih secara langsung peserta ujian yang akan dapat masuk Sungkyungkwan, telah terlihat jelas bahwa Sang Raja ingin memilih sendiri calon pejabat masa depan yang tentu saja orang yang akan memihak dirinya.

"Tidakkah anda khawatir bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik kunjungan pribadi dan pemilihan langsung yang dilakukan Yang Mulia Raja, Tuan."

"Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar dibelakang kita, dan dengan perlahan mencoba menyingkirkan faksi selatan dengan cara picik seperti ini."

Beberapa keluhan serta kecurigaan akan sikap Sang Raja kini mulai terdengar, bahkan keluar dari mulut para pejabat tinggi kerajaan sendiri. Mereka mulai takut, putra-putra mereka yang mengikuti ujian mungkin saja tak akan diloloskan oleh Sang Raja. Sedang mereka telah mempersiapkan anak-anak lelaki mereka untuk nantinya mengambil alih posisi.

"Aku tidak tahu rencana Yang Mulia Raja, tapi kurasa ucapan kalian benar adanya."

Mentri Lee hanya tersenyum tipis, namun jelas menyimpan segala rencana. Tak menanggapi pendapat Mentri lain, pria itu hanya mengucapkan kalimat ambigu, namun jelas membenarkan segala tuduhan kepada Sang Raja. Karena prinsip Mentri Lee sendiri, menjatuhkan Raja Seong Jin dengan segala perbuatannya yang mengundang kontroversi. Tanpa harus bekerja keras untuk semua itu, karena keraguan dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari dalam lebih mematikan dari pada menyerangnya dari luar dengan frontal.

"Kau yang mencoba menggali kuburanmu sendiri, Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

Semua peserta ujian telah kembali ketempat mereka sebelumnya, begitu juga dengan Raja Seong Jin yang kembali mendudukkan diri di singgasana milik-nya. Berlembar-lembar kertas jawaban milik peserta ujian dengan cepat dibawa, kemudian diletakkan tepat di atas meja dihadapan Sang Raja. Sedangkan Raja Seong Jin kini hanya menampilkan senyum penuh wibawanya, ketika melihat wajah-wajah tegang yang didapatinya karena keputusan untuk mengumumkan langsung siapa saja yang lolos.

"Siapa saja yang namanya dipanggil, dipersilahkan maju. Yang Mulia Raja akan bertanya-tanya sedikit."

Kemudian satu persatu peserta ujian dipanggil, Sang Raja benar-benar bertanya beberapa hal kepada mereka. Namun jelas tetap dalam konteks jawaban yang mereka tulis, akan tetapi banyak yang tak mampu menjelaskan arti tulisan mereka secara langsung dihadapan Raja Seong Jin. Membuat rasa kecewa jelas Raja Joseon itu rasakan, karena ketakjujuran yang mulai terlihat.

Sampai sebuah nama pada lembar jawaban menghentikannya, kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat kepala dan menatap kesegala arah. Tak dapat percaya, namun jelas nama yang tertera memberitahukan segalanya. Sehingga Sang Raja berdiri dari singgasana, membuat Kasim Han mendekat dengan cepat.

"Yang Mulia."

Kasim Han begitu terkejut saat Raja Seong Jin menunjukkan hal yang membuatnya panik tiba-tiba. Namun lebih dari itu, Kasim Han lebih terkejut dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sang Raja saat ini. Ekspresi yang telah lama tak pernah ditunjukkan Raja Joseon itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Happy Kyuhyun Day...#Telat

Aku kerja keras banget untuk bisa up chapter ini, saking pengennya up satu aja ff di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Walau ternyata ulang tahun kyuhyun tetep terlewat gitu aja.

Aku nggk baca ulang, begitu selesai ketik langsung aku up. Jadi mungkin agak aneh, mudahan setelah ini aku bisa revisi tapi di up untuk memenuhi keinginan dulu...heee

Gumawo untuk review chapter kemarin, dan ditunggu reviewnya untuk chapter ini...#BOW

 **D-474**


End file.
